Avalanche
by RedWizardFox6
Summary: Alfred wanted to do something fun this year for his Christmas Party so all the countries go skiing at a resort. This is not just a Spain X Romano story, there are multiple pairing, slight yaoi, I don't own anything. My friend eresting helped out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was only a few weeks until Christmas, and Alfred wanted to do something different with everyone this year. He wanted to do something fun and special that he would never forget, but what happened instead was not at all how he imagined things would turn out.  
>One cold winter day while Alfred was sitting down at a boring meeting with his boss, he thought that this Christmas should be one to remember. He was tired of having the same Christmas party year after year. He wanted to spice it up, to do something different, something that would take him out of the loop; something…unique. He wanted this year to be special, so later when he got home he got on the internet and searched for fun things to do around Christmastime, but nothing of interest was popping up. He sighed.<br>"Isn't there anything to do around Christmas that's fun!" The man said as he leaned back into his couch and stretched. "I really wanted to do something fun this year…" he pouted while trying to brainstorm more ideas, "We could…no I don't like that idea. Oh how about…no that one's no good either…Oh, I know! How about we all go to a ski resort for the weekend! Yeah, that sounds fun!" he concluded. "That's something new! Maybe, just maybe, I won't feel so down anymore. I mean come on…I, The United States of America, can't be down around Christmas, that's just sad. Yeah, a Ski Resort would be a great idea! I mean I haven't gone snowboarding in a long time, and I think maybe I'm a little rusty, but oh well.

"I mean seriously who am I kidding, I bet I'm the best snowboarder out there! I bet I could give Arthur a run for his money! Ooohhh this is going to be sooo cool!" Alfred squealed to himself.  
>"I gotta call everyone and tell them, this is going to be freaking awesome!" the American said proudly to himself.<br>Then he got up and walked into his kitchen and unplugged his now fully charged cell phone from the wall. He went to his contact list and scrolled down to 'Mattie'.

Matthew, or Canada, was America's brother and although it may not seem like it, the blonde haired American really enjoyed the company he had with his shy Canadian sibling. He dialed Mattie's number and waited for him to answer. Finally, around the second or third ring, Alfred heard his voice.  
>"H-hello?" the shy Canadian whispered.<br>"Hey, Mattie waz up man? It's me Al," he cheered.  
>"Oh, hey Al, what do you need? It's pretty late," the light blonde Canadian said in a hushed voice.<br>"I know dude, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to a ski resort this weekend with a couple of our friends for a little vacation time. We could totally hang out you know. It'll be a blast! We'll celebrate Christmas together just like the old days!" America announced.  
>"Oh, uh…well, sure, but why are you asking me? You don't ever talk to me, and I don't even know how to ski or snowboard. I mean wouldn't I just get in the way? It's as if you don't realize I exist sometimes," Matthew said sadly.<br>"What are you talking about Mattie? Oh, course you exist! And I came to you because you are my big brother and we never get to do anything cool together. So, don't worry about it, this'll be fun! " Alfred declared.  
>"O-ok" the Canadian man said feeling slightly better, "this weekend then?"<br>"Yep, we'll leave Thursday afternoon which should give you plenty of time to pack since it's only Tuesday." Alfred stated.  
>"Ok, t-thanks Al, I'll be ready by then. Where are we going anyway, eh?"<br>"Switzerland! Isn't that totally awesome?" America burst out with excitement.  
>"Switzerland, eh? Why there?" Mattie recited, curious.<br>"Well, because it has some of the best mountains and ski resorts in the world! That's why bro," Alfred responded quite merrily.  
>"Ok, well that sounds cool. Did you rent a cabin out for the weekend then?"<p>

"No, but I will tomorrow"…Alfred signed because he totally forgot about that.  
>"Ok well you do that eh, I have to go though, so I'll see you in a couple of days, ok?" Mattie mentioned on the other end of the phone.<br>"Alright dude, see ya later." And at that Alfred hung up.

"Now on to round two…where is Arthur's number at?" America said will scrolling down on his phone with his thumbs. "Ah, here it is" and at that America was calling England. The phone rang for what seemed like hours until finally Alfred heard a muffled voice pick up the other line.  
>"England! Hey, it's me." Alfred said through the line.<br>"Al..fr..ed…" came a muffled sleepy voice.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" England responded angrily through the phone. Alfred, forgetting that there was a five hour time difference between where he was in America and England, was a little embarrassed.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry dude, I totally forgot." America said apologetically. Knowing Arthur like Alfred did he could only guess that Arthur was probably really pissed at him right now, because if he had learned one thing while growing up with him it was that never ever wake Arthur up from his sleep.<p>

This was because apparently Arthur needed his beauty sleep, and when he woke up all Hell broke loose. In Alfred's mind, _waking England up from sleeping was like a grenade exploding. At first it's anger, yelling, and exploding but once he's cooled down it's like the aftermath of a storm slowly getting back to normal._  
>"Ok, well since I know you're tired I'll hurry up and make this quick. Do you wanna go to a skiing resort with me and Mattie this weekend for a mini vacation Christmas Party?" Alfred suggested.<br>"Do I want…to go to a skiing resort with you and Matthew? What the hell Alfred you couldn't just wait until morning to ask me? Is it just you two? We'll be alone?" Arthur repeated, half asleep, yet sounding interested.  
>"Well, I was just too excited to wait and so far it's just me and Mattie, but I wanted others to come, too. I was thinking you, me, Mattie, Francis, Ivan, Yao, and even Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano and maybe others too" Alfred said.<br>"Oh…" the Britain said sounding a little disappointed. "Why the Axis Powers? I thought you hated them?" Arthur questioned.  
>"Well, I never hated them, I just never really got the chance to know them, and this year I want to do something different and fun for Christmas. I want to spend time getting to really know one another and just have fun, so please, Arthur, come with me." America started pleading.<br>"Oh, all right. I'll come, just because it's you we're talking about." England grumbled as he started yawning. "I'll call you back in the morning though. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight," And with that, Arthur hung up.  
>Going to bed was starting to sound like a great idea, and at that moment, Alfred slowly stretched his arms out toward the sky and yawned. He set his phone back down on the counter and walked into his bedroom. When he got there, he started changing into his pajamas. He first took off his bomber jacket and hung it up, and then he undid his belt and slid the leather out of the loops of his pants, and proceeded in taking off his jeans. All Alfred had left on was his light blue short sleeved shirt that he's worn all day, and his favorite pair of superhero boxer shorts.<br>Next, Alfred crawled up into his nice soft bed and took off his glasses, setting them down near his alarm clock on the nightstand by his bed. He lazily stretched one last time and then snuggled with his pillow and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_ Alfred was in a big city with a giant red platypus attacking all the citizens. He was sitting at the top of a building observing this when a woman screamed, _

"_Help, isn't there any hero we could call upon!" and at that America jumped off the 16 story building and flew down to the platypus and punched it square in the face. The platypus screeched and took its long flat tail and pummeled Alfred right in the face and he went flying into a nearby building, but Alfred wasn't going to give up.__  
><em>_ He had to be the HERO! He slowly rose and ripped up the nearest light post with his superhuman strength and flew over to the platypus, drilled him right in the lower jaw and sent him back into the ocean. Everyone started cheering and chanting. One lady came up to him and said _

"_What is your name, sir?" and Alfred commented back saying _

"_I'm the Hero!" and at that everyone chanted H.E.R.O!__  
><em>-

Suddenly a loud noise came buzzing into his ear and Alfred woke up, noticing that his alarm clock was going off.

"Ahh…It's morning..." he yawned as he rolled over in his bed and looked out the window. "And it's snowing…" Alfred didn't like the snow too much; he didn't like being cold was more like it. But, when it came to snowboarding, he didn't mind it as much since he would be moving and keeping warm.  
>Alfred lazily rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He put his hand in the water and waited for the warm water to come. After a while he got undressed and stepped into the steamy liquid.<p>

At first he just let the warm sensation of the water soak his body, feeling the wet heat trickling down his chest and slowly he turned so the water hit his back, too. It felt so good, to feel the water brush over him. He then reached for the shampoo and squeezed some of it out of the bottle onto his hand. With his hand he rubbed the shampoo through his short golden hair, making sure to not brush his cowlick, cuz that thing's a little sensitive, and Alfred was too tired to get all worked up in the shower. After the shampoo was all carefully rinsed out, he grabbed the conditioner and gradually stroked through his locks.

Afterward, he got the body wash and carefully stroked up and down his body, until he was covered in soapy, bubbly, foam. He proceeded in rinsing his body off and let his head hang into the shower head. While rinsing out the conditioner, Alfred stood for a moment, letting the water run over him before turning off the faucet.

Finally, when he was silky, shiny clean, he turned off the water and stepped out and reached for a towel. He grabbed the towel he had hanging on the rung near the shower and dried off quickly, the soft, fluffy fabric eating up the droplets decorating his tan body.

The American walked back into his bedroom to grab some clothes for today and put them on. When he was finished dressing he walked out to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, and grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and got some cereal. When he was all finished he continued in calling the rest of his friends.

First up today was Kiku. Alfred dialed his number and got an answer right away, but the answer he got was not the person he was expecting to hear on Kiku's phone.

"Ciao! Feliciano speaking~, Japan's busy at the moment can I take a message for you?" The airy voice on the other end asked. At first America was shocked to hear the Italian speaking but he shook it off.

"Uh, hello? Feliciano, it's me Alfred, and actually I wanted to speak to you too. Is Ludwig there also?" Alfred announced.

"Ve? America? Si, Ludwig is here also, we were just training and Kiku had to run and use the restroom and forgot his phone on the picnic table. Why did you need us too?"

"Well, I was wondering if you three wanted to go to a ski resort with me, Mattie, Arthur, and hopefully others for a vacation to get to know one another better this weekend. I really wanted to do something different and fun this year and this just hits the spot. So whaddya say? You wanna come?" Alfred questioned.

Italy didn't answer for a long time and then suddenly he spoke saying "You sure this isn't a trick?"

"No! It isn't, and I really do want to get to know you guys better so come on what do you say? Are you, Ludwig, and Kiku coming or what?" Alfred said sounding kind of ignored and hurt at the same time to think that he would lie to them and trick them. He would never do that! He may hate them at times but Alfred really wanted to be friends.

"Ve~…One second Okay? I'm asking Kiku right now." and few moments passed and Feli returned and said

"Ludwig and Kiku, and I will attend this weekend."

"Awesome! And yeah, we'll be leaving Thursday night." Alfred said as he described where they were going making the Italian more and more interested at every word.

"Ve~ sounds fun we'll be there!" Feli excitedly stated.

After he hung up with them, he then proceeded in calling Yao, dialing his number excitedly. After a couple seconds Yao answered.  
>"Nín hǎo" Yao exclaimed<br>"Hey Yao! It's me Alfred." America stated  
>"Oh, What do you want aru?" China asked.<br>"Hey dude, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a ski resort with the rest of us for the weekend" Alfred suggested.  
>"A ski resort? Why would I want to go to a ski resort with you aru? Who's all going?" China wondered.<br>"Well, so far, me, Matthew, Arthur, Feli, Ludwig, and Kiku." Alfred listed.  
>"Eh! That stupid Britain's going ahen? Hmpt I don't know any more aru...<p>

"Oh come on Yao you know you want to go…" Alfred whined.

"But then again… if Kiku is going then maybe will." Yao amended, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"That's the spirit! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then!" Alfred quickly stated. Briefly, he told Yao all about how they will meet up, where they were going and everything Yao needed to know and hung up the phone.

At around 2 o'clock that day Alfred finally completed his task in calling everyone. Alfred felt so relieved that most of his friends could come. Even Ivan said he'd come and he sounded genuinely happy when Alfred was talking to him on the phone. France too stated that he'd come.

The rest of the day wasn't really all that exciting though, all America did was pack clothes and clean while listening to music. At around 6 o'clock he was done with everything and he just sat back on his couch and relaxed. He reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. to the sports channel and watched football for the rest of the evening. After a couple of hours channel surfing he went to bed, excited for tomorrow to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

America woke up the next morning by Matthew calling him asking if he could get a ride with him to Switzerland.

"Of course you can bro!" was Alfred's response back, as they went on talking for a while more about how much the plane ticket cost, how much to pack, how long they were planning to stay on the last day...etc..

It was such a nice, new experience for Alfred, to be this happy. He was so excited about everything that he could hardly wait until later when he'd be leaving for Switzerland. He wanted so badly to see all his friends having fun and getting along, with no war or fighting. But, what happened instead was not at all what he had planned.

Alfred and Mattie got to Switzerland around 8 o'clock at night, the city lights bright and welcoming. They took their bags from the overhead compartment and shuffled off the plane. The American led the way to the bag collecting terminal as he spoke to Mattie,  
>"Wow, this place is neat! I love how the airport is close to the resort! Only about a 40 minute drive and we'll be there Mattie!" America fist-pumped the air, wheeling his luggage around and followed Mattie to the exit of the airport. They got to the street and called for a Taxi to take them to the Ski Resort Cabin. Alfred looked out the window of the taxi into the beautiful countryside of Switzerland. It really was beautiful! A while later the taxi arrived at a driveway for the cabin check in center.<p>

Alfred reached into his pocket and asked how much US dollars he needed to give the man and started negotiating, while Mattie started walking to the main cabin for their check in room keys. After a few minutes Alfred ran in after Mattie and found him near the counter.

"Erm…Sir…?" The Canadian shyly stated. The middle aged man behind the desk was grabbing a whole bunch of papers and shoving them into a folder in no order whatsoever.

"Uhh, sir? Hello?" The man looked around once again, then grabbed things and seemed to be ignoring the Canadian. Alfred getting frustrated looked at the man and angry stated;

"LOOK HERE SIR! WE WANT OUR CABIN!" At that the man finally looked up and noticed both of them standing there.

"O-oh uh yeah sorry. Name please."

"Alfred F. Jones" The America said proudly. And at that very second America heard a high pitched voice behind him.

"AMERICA! Ve~ we finally found you~!" Feliciano yelled across the cabin. Following him were Ludwig, Antonio, his older brother Lovino, and Germanys older brother, Gilbert.

"Huh? Why are they here?" America asked pointing to Antonio, Lovino, and Gilbert.

"Ve~, because they weren't doing anything this weekend either so I invited them to come along with us!" Feli said cheerfully to them "...and because Gilbert insisted on partying all weekend with his brother, because he's so awesome." The little Italian chuckled.

"What? You have a problem with us being here you stupid American!" Romano protested. "Why couldn't we just get our own cabin? Hmpt."

"Fratellone, don't be so mean!" Italy argued back. Moments later the guy behind the counter looked up from his computer.

"Um, well it doesn't seem like we have you in our system. Did you rent a cabin for the weekend?" The man behind the counter asked still packing things in different suitcases. And at that America just then realized that he's forgot to do the one thing Mattie reminded him to do.

"Uhh, I forgot to." Alfred embarrassedly stated, scratching his head with that silly, smirk smile of his…

"YOU FORGOT?" Ludwig said disappointedly.

"I knew it! Never trust an American to get the job done, you're all so lazy!" Ludwig yelled, frustrated at the American.

"Greattttt…"Romano said sarcastically "Fun trip this'll be…"

"Oh, come on Lovi, cheer up. Have some fun, it'll all work out." Antonio countered with a sweet smile on his face. Lovino stared up at him and couldn't help but share a small smile back.  
>"Whatever, bastard…"<p>

"That's the spirit Lovi!" Spain, now noticing Romano's slight change in facial expression, said happily.

"What do we do now?" Feli looked over to Germany and the others with him and scanned their faces.

"...It looks like there is one cabin with some extra rooms in it, but you would have to share it with others. It may get cramped in there…you're probably better off just going home. A storm is coming in.

"Naw, we'll be fine! A little storm is nothing for us! We'll take the cabin!" and at that America set down his money and brought to terms with the cashier.

"Your cabin is ready sir, your key is already there. I'll notify the others who are boarding that cabin right away sir." When the cashier finished saying that last bit to the group he picked up the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang on and on forever and then an answering machine.

"Hm? Odd, they didn't answer…" The cashier thought out loud.

"Oh it's ok" Alfred stated "We'll just go see them ourselves and get introduced that way." And at that Alfred picked up his suitcase and started heading off toward the taxi pick up area.

When the group got to the house, it had lights on inside and loud music was playing. The sound waves of the music filled the cold air, as Alfred walked up to the cabin with Mattie, Ludwig, Feli, Gilbert, Antonio, and Lovino. Before getting very far though, another car pulled up the driveway with Kiku, Ivan, and Yao in it. Alfred came up to them and greeted them all gladly, telling them there situation they were all in. They all turned around and walked back to the cabin, but yet another taxi pulled in as Arthur and Francis got out. Arthur was yelling at Francis for some unknown reason as the French man just kept apologizing. Everyone just seemed to gather in the middle of the driveway as Arthur came up to them and noticed the lights on and loud music emitting from the cabin.

"Who's all here?" Arthur questioned.

"We don't know Alfred never booked us a cabin so we have to share one with whoever these people are." Ludwig described.

"There's more than I thought there was going to be but I guess the more the merrier! Bonjour Antonio!" Francis cheerfully stated while getting out of the car and paying the taxi driver.

"Hola mi amigo!" Spain cheerfully said to his bad touch trio friend.

"I wonder who were sharing a cabin with." Romano intently asked.

"I don't know…but whoever it is we'll have fun! Right fratello?" Feliciano excitedly said.

They then all went up to the cabin with the unknown strangers in it. All of them chatting excitedly as they opened the door.

At first they saw nothing and they all split up to go searching the cabin. America, Canada, and Britain went right. Germany, Italy, Prussia, Romano, and Spain went straight, and Japan, China, Ivan, and France took left.

Germany and his crew walked down a straight hallway leading to the back of the cabin were the loud music was coming from. Only to find a drunken looking blonde guy with crooked hair, hitting on a smaller light blonde haired guy in a hot tub. Beer bottles were everywhere and by the looks of it this guy could party!

"kessekessekese! Now this is my kind of guy! Woohoo let's go party Ludwig." Gilbert announced as Germany walked up to the hot tub trying not to startle the two who were in it. Since the music was so loud, the two didn't hear Ludwig or the others coming up. The guy drinking took a sip of beer and protruded it right back into the face of the other man, pissing him off.

"What was that for-!" the smaller now angry young blonde stated as he wiped off his face with his hand.

Then, Ludwig tapped the light blonde haired man on the shoulder and the figure turned around and a look of surprise was etched on his face.

"Who are you?" The blonde figure questioned, quiet unaffected by the group's sudden appearance.

"I'm uh Ludwig…" Germany said, and after what seemed like the longest minute of his life waiting for a response, Ludwig finally got a one back.

"Oh…and why are you here?" stated the shorter nation while being groped by the taller drunk nation.

But right when the nation said this, there was another interruption by yet another short white haired boy. This time the figure came running right by the hot tub and told the short blonde haired nation that there were intruders in the house. Chasing after the boy was Kiku, Ivan, and Yao. And that's when it hit him, he turned around and saw them here as well

"and there are intruders outside as well…?" The short blonde haired man said.

Looking annoyed, the one man stood up in the hot tub and said "Let's talk inside, ok, just give me a few minutes to get out of my wet swimming trunk. Come on guys, let's go inside and figure this out." He said while grabbing the tall drunk looking one by the ear and dragging him inside.

While America and his group were walking down a long hallway they heard some sort of cheerful humming emitting from a room at the end of the hallway. They all looked at each other curiously and searched for the right room in which the humming was coming from. At last they found a closed door where the humming was emitting from, and Alfred reached for the doorknob but at that exact second a smallish frame opened the door and screamed.

The figure dropped the drinks he was carrying and ran down the hallway. Alfred, confused, looked over at Arthur and Mattie and was at least glad to see that he wasn't the only one confused. After a moment Alfred and the others chased after the figure. Running down the hallway Alfred caught up with him and grabbed him around the waist.

"Ahh, let me go!" the blonde haired nation yelled at them. At that moment a door opened right in front of the nations. And out of the darkness came another very tall blonde haired nation with glasses.

"That's m' wife." The dark figure said monotone-ish, looking extra scary.

Finally getting the chance to turn around, the small nation noticed who had hold of him and chuckled.

"Oh you guys scared me! I thought you were some sort of robbers at first. Don't you guys remember me?" The shorter blond announced…

"I delivered gifts to you guys last year on Christmas on that deserted island…you I believe" The short blonde pointed at Matthew, "were at home drinking coffee while petting the little polar bear of yours when I came by" Matthew was astonished that this nation remembered that tiny detail of his life and was kind of happy for once. Happy to know that he was not ignored by everyone, that some people out there did acknowledge him and see him. Matthew smiled a great new smile that he hadn't really shown anyone before, or at least not In a while.

"Don't you guys remember? I'm Finland, nice to meet ya'll" Finland said while shaking Alfred, Arthur, and Matthews hands.

"Oh, yeah" Alfred stated "Sorry we scared you we really didn't mean too." Alfred said apologetically.

"Oh no it's not a problem, I was just a little shaken because I thought you were trying to kidnap me." Finland said while smiling, laughing and rubbing his head all at the same time.

"Oh, and this here is Su- oh uh…Sweden." The happy-go-lucky nation added.

"Nice to meet-cha." Sweden answered as they all walked into the living room together.

Everyone gathered in a big, open lofty room moments later and Italy, now looking at the mysterious men finally remember who they were.

"Ah," Italy suddenly said hitting his fist into the other,

"I know who you guys are! You're the Nordics…long time no see Finland!"

"You too Italy! Have you been good this year?" Finland chuckled back.

"I've been good! Haven't I Germany?"

"U-uh yeah…yes you have been Italy." Ludwig, caught off guard, identified slowly blushing from ear to ear.

"Ok, now explain yourselves…what are you doing here? I thought we order this cabin to ourselves?" Mathias argued.

"Uh, we came to this skiing resort for a mini vacation…?" America stated. "…but I forgot to book a cabin and the cabin instructor said that this was the only cabin that we could use.

"Well we're here for the same reason as well, but we were here first! Why didn't you book your own cabin?" the tall blonde inquired.

"There aren't enough rooms for everyone here." He continued.

"Well we'll just have to improvise!" Alfred argued

"I mean Come on can't we share? The more the merrier it'll be fun guys! I mean we'll just have to room with people. Two people per room. That sounds fair right?" America induced.

"You said there are 8 rooms right?" Kiku asked

"Yeah…" Denmark agreed

"If there are 8 rooms and 17 of us here we could improvise for 2 people in each room then 8x2=16 so well just have one room of 3." Kiku added up

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad I guess…" Mathias realized

"But who will go in what rooms?" Romano insisted.

"Well I call me and Germany!" Italy raised his hand and shouted out happily.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! You are not rooming with potato bastard Feli!" Romano yelled at his fratello.

"Aww but whyyyy big brother?" Feliciano said in a somewhat whiney voice.

"Because I'm older that's why." Romano insisted.

"I bet your going to room with Antonio, though…it's not fair." Feli countered back toward his sibling.

"Ah! And Um, who said that? I never said that I was going to room with him b-but…if you must know…yes, I will be rooming with Antonio." Romano said trying not to get too red in the face. Antonio just looked over at Romano from the couch and smiled.

"Well I still don't care I'm going with Ludwig." Italy said while looking over at Germany.

"Fine, do whatever you want little brother but I swear to God if Ludwig tries anything on you I will be there in an instant to beat him up." Romano said while trying to look all cool and high mighty.

"Ok? So…I guess it's settled then? We'll all just have to share rooms. Is that ok with everyone?" Mathias specified to everyone in the room. "Now then who's hungry? Because I'm starving!"

"I second that! How about hamburgers?" Alfred stated

"Ve~ I think we should have Pasta!" Italy proclaimed

"I think we should have sushi and rice." Stated the usually quiet Japanese man.

"No, Chinese food is way better aru!" Yao requested.

"Well as long as there are tomatoes, I really don't care…" Romano said as Toni got up and sat down by Romano at the dining room table, agreeing.

"No, no, no…I think we should have steak au poivre" the Frenchman passionately stated.

"Well…it seems like everyone wants something different so let's just put them all together!" The small Finnish country stated.

"Let us have hamburgers, pasta, sushi, pizza, tomatoes, Chinese steak au poivre, plus some food from our countries! Doesn't that sound great Su-san! Now we can all share our countries meals with others and try something new! The kitchens plenty big enough and there ought to be lots of food and ingredients." Finland happily proclaimed and Berwald looked happily at the smaller nation.

"T-that actually sounds pretty cool…" Berwald spoke up and said.

"Ve~It'll be just like a great big giant feast!" Italy enthusiastically announced.

So, it's settled then. Everyone let's get a move on in the kitchen! It's already late so I guess we'll be having a really late night dinner guys." Denmark said while Finland cheered alongside Italy.

The kitchen was crowded; nobody would have predicted in their wildest dreams that more than eight different countries were working together to create a wonderful feast! The noise was outrageous, but everyone seemed to be getting along and being nice to each other.

Dinner that night was great; each person did exactly what they said they were going to do. America grilled hamburgers, and Italy made Pasta in the kitchen while Germany cleaned up after his every miss or drop on the countertop. Japan and Yao argued over whose food was better while they cooked. Italy also made a pizza for his brother and Spain and Romano ate all the leftover tomatoes. The Nordics made special dishes from their cultures and France made some steak au poivre! It was a wonderful time; everyone was getting along and laughing. Even Romano was being nice to people and Canada wasn't being ignored. The amazing feast was coming to an end though, and practically everyone was stuffed, even Alfred, which was surprising enough in itself.

"That sure was great…" Alfred said to himself as he smiled at everyone working together cleaning up.

"It really was." Arthur came over and told Alfred, and both looked at one another and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Italy walked down the hall happily going to his and Ludwig's room, but on his way he stopped outside of Kiku's room so he could tell his Japanese friend goodnight. Just when Feli was about to knock on Kiku's door though, he heard his name being discussed through a crack in the ajar door. Kiku was in the room talking to someone, and by the sound and look of it, that someone was Ludwig.

"Ludwig...why do you stay with Italy? What's your motive? I mean he's not much help, and requires much work." Japan sighed as Germany nodded in agreement.  
>"Ja, I know Kiku, but what can I do?<p>

"We could always get rid of him. I mean he could be our ally but he wouldn't do us much use in a battle."

Ja, true and he's so weak and frail, it's always 'Germany this' or 'Germany that', or 'Germany! Germany! Help me'!' He constantly needs to be saved all the time, and he can't even tie his own shoes right. And his pasta…he goes on and on about that all day long…" the blonde waved a hand irritably in the air.

Feliciano just watched sadly, his heart breaking as japan scoffed. "He makes messes all the time. Which you end up cleaning up by the way…Why does he feel the need to surrender all the time? Is he just that weak?" The Japanese man asked, raking a hand through his dark hair. Ludwig just shook his head  
>"I have no idea, always giving me my own flag, expecting me to just surrender alongside him. You know how many battles I have lost because of him?" Germany sounded disgusted, exhausted and just irritated...Italy could feel the tears start to come.<em> How <em>_could they say such things? How could they be so mean? _The hurt Italian fled back to his own room practically sprinting down the hall. _'I thought we were all friends…but I'm just…dead weight to them I guess…_ The Italian shut himself into his room, allowing the tears to flow freely down his face and onto his clothes.  
>"But you know...even through all of that...he is a good ally." Germany smiled softly, thinking of the airy Italian. Japan nodded.<p>

"I mean he is pretty useless but he does make me laugh, when I'm in times of need. He really knows how to get to me ya' know."  
>"Yes. Even though he is scared of many things, he stays by our side. I can deal with his faults; I just worry about what if he was to be captured…" Japan shuddered. "You and I both know he'd be doomed. We will not be around forever; he needs to learn to be better prepared for battle."<p>

"I don't know what it is about him through but he makes me...really happy. I've come to really like him Kiku." Germany admitted as the Japanese man looked at him with vague shock.  
>"What? As in like, like him?" The shy man asked, blushing slightly. Germany nodded silently, and pulled on his boots.<br>"Well, you should let him know!" Japan told him excitedly. "What could you possibly lose?"

"Our friendship," The German said bluntly "If I tell him I love him, and he is straight…What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? Kiku, Feliciano was my first and only friend for the longest time. If anything goes wrong I could lose an ally, and... The love of my life. You don't know what he's like, Italy hits on every girl he sees so what would make you think that he'll like me? As a friend sure but…but as a boyfriend…I don't know." Ludwig blushed.  
>"It's the same for me as well, I like Yao, so, if you tell Feli your feelings then I'll tell Yao mine. How does that sound. Is it a deal?" Kiku reached his hand out and the German man shook it hesitantly.<br>Just go and try! I'm going to go night skiing with a couple other people in a few minutes. So many of us will be outside and you'll have the house practically to yourself. Even Gilbert is going because he insisted on all of us watch his awesome moves, so I'll be back later, now you have all the time in the world to talk to Feli."  
>"Ok…I guess I could try and tell him. But, I don't know, I guess I'm just waiting for the right moment…" Germany said as he left the room, grabbing his coat. He walked down the hall, and opened his and Feliciano's door to their room, walking in as he did so. The sight that he saw though wasn't what he was expecting at all.<br>"Ita-? Why are you packing your things?" Germany asked, hesitantly while walking into the room. There was something wrong with the normally bubbly Italian. He was tossing things angrily into an open suitcase, and he looks so mad and confused and sad all at the same time.

"Italy…I-I wanted to tell you someth-"  
>"I heard what you said! There is no need to tell me anything..." Feli looked at Ludwig, tears in his eyes.<br>"Was?" No…what did he hear?" Ludwig asked.  
>"I HEARD YOU!" Italy shouted, waving his arms around "I heard you talking to Kiku! Couldn't you at least have talked to me?" Italy kicked the bed, wincing at the pain before sitting on it. "I heard it all…How could you think that about me that way? I thought we were friends!"<p>

Germany gasped, mouth forming words that refused to come out.  
>"Feli-"<br>"To view me that way…? To think that of me...I can't believe I trusted you. I trusted you and you just..." Italy looked at Germany sadly. "I don't want to see you right now…I'm sorry. Please leave me in peace…"

"But Italy I lo-" Germany tried to strangle the words out of his mouth but they just came out all choked sounding like a snake was around his throat.

"No! You don't mean anything!" Italy protested "You lied to me and even pretended to be my friend when all along-. No, just no…Leave!" Italy was beyond red in the face and by now he was just too fed up with the German man that he just turned away and slid on his heel and flung open another drawer. He grabbed his clothes out of it and Ludwig went over to stop him but before Ludwig could even come near him Italy jerked away and gave him a look of pure anger, a look Ludwig had never seen before in his sweet Italian's eyes.

The look on Ludwig's face was of the purest hurt and shock as Italy pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. After slamming the door Feli slid down in tears flowing like a waterfall down his face just at the thought of Ludwig's face just now.

_Why is he acting like that? He hates me, he doesn't really want me with him so why'd he look so hurt? Humph, well I don't care! I-I know what he said, I heard him. How dare he act like nothing just happened, because I know what I heard! _

There was very few times in Ludwig's life were he actually cried and this one was the worst. Almost worse than when his brother was slowly dying in his arms, it was worse than getting made fun of at school or not having any friends until now. Worse than the…the worst things possible.

It was like a cut that was too deep into his skin, a cut on his own heart which couldn't be repaired…Feli was his 'only' friend. He was his 'first' friend and now nothing. _How? How could this have happened? _

Germany slowly walked back to Kiku's room daring not to shed a tear, for if anyone was in the hallway they'd ask him tones of questions or laugh at him. When Ludwig finally made it back to Kiku's room he opened up the door, knowing that the Japanese man wasn't going to be there for a while since he told him he was going skiing, and locked the door behind him. When all that was said and done, the great German man leaned up against the door and let out horrible sounding cries. He let tears fall from his eyes, seeping through the creases in his fingers and onto the floor. He had never felt this horrible in his life, he felt like he was going to puke, going to be sick.

_Feli is mad at me? How could I be so stupid! I knew he like girls too, but maybe, just maybe I thought he could love me too…oh my gott I'm such a moron! How could this happen to me? _So many questions arose in Germany's mind, but a knock came on the door and startled him.

"Kiku? Kiku, are you in there aru?" The short Chinese man stated on the other side of the door. Germany, not wanting Yao to hear the crackle in his voice, tried his hardest to sound normal.

"He's not in here Yao, he went night skiing with the o-others…" Ludwig sadly stated.

"Ok um Xièxiè, Ludwig." Yao said through the door.

"You're welcome…" Ludwig sadly commented back, trying not to sniffle. _Oh my Gott hurry up and go away…gosh can't a guy cry in peace… _

"Oh, hey Ludwig…Why are you in our room anyway? Aren't you rooming with Italy?" China reviewed.

"Oh, uh um…I forgot something in here so I uh came back to look for it…" Germany quickly made up.

"Oh, uh I see well ok when you're done in there just lock it back up. Kiku should have the key with him...I'm going to go watch him, are you going skiing too aru?"

"Uh, no thank you…" Germany protested "Ok…well see you later then bye Ludwig!" and at that China finally left the hallway. Germany huffed with his back against the door, Thank Gott he's gone…

0000000000000000

Kiku finally reached the top of the mountain were the ski lift ended and saw Denmark, Norway, America, England, and Prussia there. Iceland was also there but he wasn't skiing or snowboarding, he was just watching. It was cold and dark out, and there were light going up the side of the mountain. Kiku stepped out of the lift onto the flatter surface of a small platform that they were all standing on.

"Kiku! Finally, dude what took you so long?" America protested,

"Ah, nothing much. Just talking to Ludwig about something that has been bothering him…"

Japan answered.

"Kesesese! You were talking to my boring brother then? I bet he was so boring you just had to come see his awesome other half, and I right?" Prussia proclaimed, pointing to himself proudly. Japan looked at the bizarre country.

"Uhh, yeah... sure thing… Hey, does anyone know where Yao is?" Japan asked raising a couple of suspicious eyebrows.

"Why?" the Prussian asked curious.

"O-oh for no particular reason." Japan hastily said, a blush flashing quickly across his face as he turned around.

"Ok... Well…I haven't seen him since dinner. Isn't he rooming with you?" Prussia asked Kiku. The Japanese man nodded, getting slightly worried before he saw the small Chinese man arrive on the lift. Yao stepped out, his panda clinging to its owner for dear life, the man drinking hot chocolate, holding an extra mug in his other hand.

"Yao! There you are!" The Japanese man smiled and waved as the older nation approached, strangely gear-less. "Where is your equipment at?" Kiku asked him, but China just stood and held up his drink.

"I'm not going skiing, I just came up here to watch you, and give you a little something to warm you up."

"Dude! I LOVE hot chocolate; you should totally let me have some!" America started heading towards Yao enthusiastically, but was stopped by Denmark, the other putting a hand on the childish nation's shoulder. He pulled Alfred under his arm.

"Let them be Al, they want some time to be alone. Right Japan?" The Nordic smiled mischievously, grabbing Norway and Alfred, pulling them away. Iceland soon got up and followed, and Prussia looked slightly lost, throwing his arms up and following after the trio, declaring that he could not be left out. Japan blushed at Denmark's words, Yao sighing at the strange nation being forced away. Smiling, the older sat down next to him on a bench and handed Japan his hot chocolate.

"That nation has no sense, aru. He's already in debt to me, and asks for more?" He shook his head and sipped the warm liquid happily. Kiku did the same, fighting with himself on how to start a conversation.

"Hai... he does the same with me." Kiku paused for a moment, staring into his hot chocolate awkwardly. "Yao-san... there is something I've been meaning to ask you." The shy nation fiddled his thumbs over the smooth cup, struggling to get the courage. Yao looked at him, scooting slightly closer.

"What is it, aru? You can ask me anything, I raised you after all." Japan sighed; this direction was not where he wanted the conversation to go.

"Will you go out with me, China-san?" He blurted out, his sudden question met with shocked silence. "I mean to say, I have been fond of you for quite a while, so I was wondering..." Japan felt his face heat up, the younger nation refusing to look up. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, then move to his chin, China moving him so that he would met the elder's eyes.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that, aru..." The Chinese man pulled the other into a hug, smiling into Kiku's shoulder. "There is no one else I would prefer." Yao sat back, Japan looking up at him happily, grinning widely. The expression so sweet and such a variation from the normal stoic mask the other often had, China couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. "Kiku, I'll be here and love you for as long as you'll have me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about chapter 3 everyone. It was having technically difficulties, I had to re-upload it 7 times…*sigh*. My computer is really dumb and for the first three chapters I put up all of my dividers were gone…you know when people put **

**0000000000000_Or **************** down they mean that it's a scene change. Well I had that but they all disappeared so If at first you were reading my story and a random scene occurred that's why. So I'm going to try and update the rest of these with no problem but lets just see…**

** Also, just to let you guys know, all these parts from chapters 3-5 all happen at the same time, and each chapter have to do with different characters and what they did that night after dinner. For example: Chapter 3 was mainly about how Japan, China, Italy, and Germany spent their night.**

**000000000000000**

**Chapter 4 **

"Oi, Romano how long are you going to hog the bathroom? I really need to go!" Antonio said while practically jumping up and down trying for the handle but it was realizing it was locked.

"Go use someone else's bathroom tomato bastard! Can't you see its occupied moron?" Lovino opened up and yelled at him. He appeared through a crack in the door with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, as he pointed to a sign he posted on the door saying 'occupied'. But it was too late; Romano already opened the door and Spain burst through it into the bathroom.

"G-get out of here b-bastard! It's too cramped in here for two people!" Romano yelled at him in his tomato patterned boxers and light grey tang top, while Spain completely refused to listen to him and went over to the toilet.

"Sorry Lovi, but I gotta go, unless you want me peeing on the floor. Fusososo…brings back memories doesn't it? Remember when you were just a little kid and-"

"S-SHUT THE FUCK UP! D-don't ever bring that up again!" Romano nudged him and nearly yelled, his face slightly red.

The Spaniard hurried up and apologized to Lovi for making him so mad.

"...Ah, well that feels so much better." Spain exclaimed while zipping up his pants. He looked over at Romano and his face went so red that his face could have got mistaken for a ripe tomato.

"Spain y-you Asshole! I-I can't believe you even brought that up! Don't you ever bring that up again! I was a little kid and you left me alone! What was I supposed to do?" At that, Romano pushed Antonio into the small-ish bathtub and kicked him in the stomach.

"Hmpt! I can't believe you sometimes." Romano told Antonio, his foot still on Spain stomach, but just as Romano was about to leave, Toni grabbed his leg and pulled him into the empty bathtub with him.

"Haha, well then this is more fun! Come here Romano, we can take a shower together while we're in here.

"WHAT! No way José! Get your filthy hands off meee!" Romano insisted while tugging restlessly at Antonio's grasp, but Antonio could see his face skyrocketing through all the shades of red.

"Well, then if my hands are so filthy, then that must mean that I need a shower right?" Spain used his own words against him, and Romano tried to squeeze out of Antonio's tight grasp.

"Come on, Romano take that shirt off and join me~". Spain took hold of his own shirt and removed it, right in front of Romano, making the small Italian grow more and more flushed at every second. He proceeded in grabbing Romano's shirt and nearly ripped his shirt off of him. Romano had such a beautiful yet scrawny body…he really was cute, even when he was mad or embarrassed.

"There now, that's better~we're halfway done!" Spain chuckled as Romano just sat there blushing to. If it was ever possible to die from blushing too much or too red Romano would win that hands down.

"…I-I already got a shower earlier…" Romano tried to confess out but Toni knew it was all just a lie. Spain slowly leaned his head down and looked into the sweet chocolate brown/ olive green swirls of Lovino's wonderful eyes. He took his hand and lightly pulled Lovino's chin up and moved his sweet soft lips across Lovino's tender ones.

"What are you doing bastard!" Romano inclined as he pushed away.

"I'm kissing you, what does it look like silly." Spain smiled and brought his lips down again only this time he kissed with more passion and love for the Italian next to him.

Spain smiled at him and after a long pause of Romano not really responding; Spain finally said

"It's ok if you don't want to do this, Lovi." He pulled slowly away from Lovino's sweet face, and as Antonio was getting up, Lovino got up with him but this time Lovino took his hands and caressed Spain's face. He sweetly pressed his lips up against Antonio's mouth and a blush covered them both. After a while he backed away stating,

"I-I don't really mind taking a shower later…but-" Lovino's eyes stared out of the door. Spain knew exactly what that look meant and he answered it by saying

"I'll go make sure the door is firmly locked. Then our fun can really begin." With that hot smile of his, Spain got up from the bathtub and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Romano blushing and staring at his firm ass as he left.

00000000000000000

Remembering that Sweden was sleeping, Tino opened up the door to their bedroom as quietly as he could and snuck across it to the bathroom. When he made it to the bathroom, Tino contributed to taking off his skiing equipment. The skis were taken off outside and put onto the racks. Tino flipped down the toilet seat and sat on it taking off his boots, then helmet, goggles and last but not least, his snow pants. After all that was taken care of he put all of it inside the bathtub and hung the pants up on the railing.

He then he remembered that his pajamas were in the short dresser all the way on the other side of the room and to his disappointment he had to go get them in the dark. Tino slowly opened the bathroom door, emitting a little ray of light across the room and he saw Berwald peacefully sleeping on the bed, covered up all snuggly. Tino didn't dare turn on the lights because Su-san just looked so relaxed and tranquil, so instead he slowly tiptoed across the floor and crept over to the dresser and pulled out the top drawer. Of course though the top drawer was the one that made the most squeaking noises humanly possible, and Tino kept looking to see if he had woken Berwald up or not.

Thank goodness he didn't, and at that Finland grabbed his pajamas from the drawer and crossed over the room back to the bathroom. On his way back to the bathroom though Finland stepped on something soft and it made a yelp loudly, scurrying away from the clumsy Nordic man.

"Oh my gosh! Hanatamago? You nearly gave me a heart attack. Are you okay boy?" Finny called out into his darkness of the room, clutching at his heart. He brought his hands up to feel around himself for the small dog and bummed right into a dresser, and worked his way up it. Then finally tripped over the rug, and fell right into the same dresser that he was previously using for support. In the processes also knocked the tall floor lamp over top of him, and he hit the floor with a loud bang finally awakening the slumbering man.

"Tino!" Berwald yelled out, frightening the now awake man, making him roll over to the nightstand and turn on the lamp. Though, when he clicked the lamp on, he actually started to chuckle at first sight of Tino. There he was, Sweden's lover, lying on the floor, with a rug scrunched halfway up his body with a lamp cord around his foot and the rest of it on top of him. He just laid there with Hana sitting in front of his face licking his nose and wagging his tail repeatedly. Tino looked up at Berwald and just sighed… "Sorry Su-san…I didn't mean to wake you." The small Finnish nation gave up just looking at the mess he caused and shook his head.

Berwald still just looked at him and Tino got this weird sensation that something interesting was about to happen when Berwald just started chuckling! But, this was weird…Tino has never, ever heard or seen Berwald show this much emotion! He was truly laughing; _it really is quite cute to see Su-san like this. Maybe I should wake him up in the middle of the night more often. _Finny pondered.

"You-you look so cute down there…" Berwald chuckled and just looked at Finland with a genuine smile.

"Haha yeah I guess it was kind of funny huh?" Finland giggled while getting up and finally turning on the light.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter this chapter and the previous chapter but don't worry they will become much longer after this and more exciting soon!**

**Chapter 5**

"I wonder vat Antonio and Romano are doing right now?" Gilbert said while sitting at the edge of the bed and taking off his shoes.

"Oh, honhonhon you know exactly what they're doing Gilbert don't act so surprised." Francis stated while coming out of the bathroom with a brush in one hand and a pocket mirror in the other.

"Eh, why do you need two mirrors? I mean seriously there's already a big enough mirror right on the bathroom wall." Gilbert moaned as he laid back on the bed.

"Because you twat'! Tis mirror doesn't see the ack' of my head. I need to comb my hair and make it look nice and neat." Francis scuffled at the Albino who looked like he could care less.

"You do know you're going to bed right? That means your hair is gonna get messy…Honestly, I really don't understand you sometimes…" Gil looked up at the ceiling while saying this.

"This is so not awesome…I'm so bored come on Francis lets go do something…lets go bug Spain or Germany." The great Prussian proclaimed.

"No, we don't want to bother our Spanish friend, he's probably off somewhere with Lovi, and as for your brother the same goes for him too. He and Italy are probably out doing things as well. So I guess its ust' you and me buddy! Honhonhon well what do you want to do if your so bored, huh?" Francis said while creepily getting closer to the bed Gilbert was on, and the look on the poor Prussians face was horrified.

"Get-get away from me Francis!" The albino yelled out toward his French friend.

"Aw, but why Gilbert? I thought you were bored… You know if you're bored there are many things we can do~" Francis contradicted. "I-I am board…but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you 'do' me…you…you freak!" Prussia's red eyes grew wide in fear as Francis still grew closer to him.

"S-stop!" Gilbert yelled as he leaped up off the bed and ran to the door into the hallway.

He ran into the hallway and looked for an open room as fast as he could. Which by coincidence happened to be Kiku's room as the door slowly opened. Ludwig gently opened up Kiku's door and went into the hallway not knowing where he was even heading to because God forbid Feli would let him in his room, and got ran into by Gilbert.

"Ludwig? Hurry! Hurry up and shut the door!" Gilbert panicked as he saw his door on the other end of the hall open back up.

"Was?" and before he knew it Gilbert had tackled him into the floor and quickly shut Kiku's door and locked it.

"Oh Gil~ Where are you~? Come on I was just kidding with you. Let's go back." Francis's cheery sing song voice came ringing through the halls. And after a few moments his voice disappeared into the mist of the house.

"Phew…he's gone…Hey, thanks a lot bro! You're a lifesaver." Prussia snickered as he looked down at his little brother. But soon he realized his brother's face was red and he looked as though he'd been crying? But Ludwig never cries…does he?

"H-hey, what's wrong bruder? Do you have a fever or something?" Gil asked concerned for his sibling as he placed a hand on his forehead. "You don't feel hot? You seem ok to me…what's wrong? Come on you can tell me." At that Ludwig finally looked up from a spot he was staring at on the floor and just sighed.

"Well, it's about Italy…" Ludwig got up from the ground and crossed over towards the bed and sat on the edge of it, as Gilbert followed. Ludwig told his brother everything, in hopes that he wouldn't burst out laughing or anything. He told him everything he knew, and how Italy was now upset with him for thinking that he was gay, and how mad he got. He didn't even know Feli could get that mad.

When he finished telling him, Gil looked at his brother and did not laugh, or make fun of him, but instead hugged him. And it was no girly hug or 'I'm happy to see you again hug', it was a type of warm and caring hug that you receive from family members or a person who understood your feelings.

"I'm sorry Ludwig…I really am." Prussia said sympathetically as he held onto his brother. "So, you really think you love him?" Prussia sincerely asked his brother, now letting go and holding his shoulders.

"Y-yeah…I really think I do…but now it's all over and he hates me so it doesn't even matter. He won't even let me in the room, I've tried to talk to him but he refuses to listen and plus the doors locked." The German man sadly stated.  
>"Well why don't I go ask him? Why don't I go and see what's all going on?" The albino asked only to see the German shaking his head slightly, "No…he won't open up the door for anyone…Maybe tomorrow he'll be better and I could talk to him then." Germany stated.<p>

"Ok, sounds like a plan, why don't you come and sleep in our room tonight then? I would feel much safer with you around, Francis scares me sometimes." And at that Ludwig actually chucked and respond back saying

"You wouldn't be the only bruder. You wouldn't be the only one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this being so late. **

**Chapter 6 **

Feliciano awoke the next morning hearing a clattering of different voices, all different accents and all talking very loudly in the kitchen. He sat up in bed and rubbed eyes lazily, looking over to the side of him.

"Germany-…" Italy accidently said, realizing that the German man wasn't there… "_So last night was real…I wasn't dreaming it…" _Italy sighed and got up out of bed and walked lazily into the kitchen for some breakfast.

He opened the door to a very brightly lit room filled with people everywhere, all walking in different directions, and all of them different nationalities. Kiku and Yao were sitting at a table chatting about something and China would nod his head in agreement every so often, while Ivan and Matthew stood talking about weather or at least from what Italy heard that's what it sounded like.

Antonio and Lovino were leaning over a giant bowl of scrambled eggs picking some up and putting them onto their plates while Spain was telling Romano a joke.

Alfred and Arthur just walked in from a hallway into the kitchen, as Arthur was complaining about something intently while the American just looked bored.

Likewise, Francis, Gilbert, Tino, and Berwald came in through the hallways corresponding it. All talking to each other cheerfully as Francis kept trying to touch Gilbert in inappropriate ways, causing the Prussian to run to the breakfast buffet.

As for Mathias, Lukas, and Ice, they were in line getting food. Mathias was talking loudly to Lukas about something and Lukas rolled his eyes. The small Icelandic nation reached over to the milk carton and was pouring some into a glass. The only one missing was…Germany. _Where is he?_ Even though Feli was mad at him he still cared for his former friend.

Italy slowly walked over to Japan who was still talking to China.

"Ciao Japan! Have you seen Ludwig around anywhere?" Italy asked uncertainly trying not to sound angry with the Japanese man.

"Oh, konnichiwa Italy! Um, Germany huh? Didn't he sleep in your room last night?" Japan asked.

"N-no, he um well you see…" but before Feliciano could finish his sentence, Germany walked into the kitchen from the same hallway Francis and Gilbert came, from looking miserable. It looked as though he hadn't showered in days and his eyes were a reddish shade.

"Whoa! Ludwig what's up? You look like shit." Arthur laughed out, but was soon met with a gaze of scarlet eyes staring him down, giving him the evil stare.

"Woah, chill, I was just kidding." Arthur said back to him while Alfred grabbed his arm and led him over to the buffet.

Prussia slowly walked over to his bruder, he could tell that his bruder was still in pain from last night's incident with Italy…

"H-hey West are you feeling any better this morning?" Gilbert whispered in his brother's ear, but the look that he got from his brother told him that he didn't want to talk.

"Actually, I'm going to go take a shower right now…" Ludwig confirmed. Italy noticed Ludwig from across the room and before Ludwig left the room their eyes locked with each other…just for a split second, until Feli soon turned on his heel and headed toward his older brother and started chatting, not looking at Ludwig anymore. Ludwig sighed and Gil just looked at him and sighed too.

"Hey, West, when are you going to tell him?" Prussia questioned.

"Uh, soon I guess…" Ludwig sadly said, and at that he finally left, and Gilbert watched him leave the room.

Breakfast wasn't as fun as last night's dinner but it still was fun no doubt. It snowed last night and started snowing outside again this morning but right now it was just cloudy. The sun that was peaking up over the mountains would slowly get covered in a white foggy cloud and would then gently leave moments later. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day ahead for skiing! The clan all looked out towards the big windows of the living room onto the hills beyond.

"Alright! What a great day this looks like it's going to be!" Alfred suddenly broke out and said.

"Yes, it looks like your quite right America." Kiku replied back, temporarily stopping his conversation with Yao.

Everyone was finishing up breakfast, and was gathered around the table.

"Well, I'm going snowboarding, anyone else want to come with me?" Arthur asked, pointing to the hill.

"Me! I'm totally coming, come on who else is going?" Was the first response Arthur heard, and it was from America. England blushed a little when he looked over and met sapphire blue orbs smirking at him.

"We'll go." Finland replied grabbing Sweden's arm.

"Well, of course the Awesome me will go as well!" Prussia said while pointing at himself for being so 'awesome' and France just looked at him.

"I'm going to stay by the fire and drink some coffee I think. At least for a little while, then I might go outside." Francis spoke up and said.

"Yeah, I think I'll go outside. I would like to ski more, and the hills look beautiful today." Japan stated and the Chinese man just stared at him,

"I'll come out later, I'm still hungry." China replied back to Japan.

"Well, I'll go too then." Mathias raised his hand and looked over toward Lukas, who just gave him a death stare and shook his head, no.

"I'll watch…" Canada said and Alfred just gave him a sigh.

"Oh, come on Mattie I can teach you." Alfred said almost pleading.

"Uh, it's ok I'll watch for a while. I'm coming but I don't want to ski."

"Yeah, Mattie can take my video camera and record the awesome me, with my amazing stunt moves? You can record the others as well, but you better make sure to get me, ok!" The albino man said, smirking and handing a camera off to Matthew. Mattie took it and smiled, '_I was noticed…I really was, this is so wonderful! I'm still a little shocked that Gilbert actually noticed me….but I'm so happy.'_ Mattie thought while he took the camera from Gilbert.

"I mean someone needs to record this. I need to keep a video of everyone falling over for later in life." The arrogant Prussian responded.

"So you mean you want an hour long video of you failing at life?" Romano inserted, and Gilbert scowled. Many of the others laughed and Gil started getting all red in the face.

"Ice and I will be staying here. Or did you want to go?" Norway asked as the shy Icelandic nation as he just shook his head no as well.

"Well, I'm going." The Great Russian man stated. "I haven't had fun skiing in a while. I'll be on the top hill if anyone's looking for me." Russia said with a great smile on his face.

"We'll go as well!" Spain cheerfully said, grabbing Romano's hand as well and putting it up in the air.

"B-but Spain you know I-I don't know how to ski very well…" Romano said blushing while Spain tugged on his wrist.

"Oh, come on! I'll teach you then if you're so scared." Spain smiled happily at Lovi, and the stubborn Italian felt his face blush an even redder tint.

"I'll stay here for a while…I'm not really in a skiing mood." Feli announced and Romano actually looked somewhat shocked to see his normally fun-loving Italian brother, who was so willing to do anything, so sad looking.

"Hey, Feli what's wrong?" Lovino whispered, and Feliciano turned around and smiled saying

"Oh, nothing…I think I ate too much at breakfast and I'm going to walk it off, okay? Don't worry so much fratello, I'm fine." Italy faked, but Romano could tell that something was off and he was about to say something,…that was until Antonio grabbed his hand once again and said

"Hurry up and get some equipment on Lovino, I don't want my little Tomato~ getting hurt!" At that Romano hissed at him and told him to "stop treating me like a kid!" and they were off, leaving Feliciano behind.

"Come on, Come on!" Tino brightly said while tugging on Berwald's sleeve. "Let's go!" and Sweden just smiled at his little Fin for being so damn cute! He was acting like a little child, excited about snow.

"Ok, let's go" was all he said back as they walked out of the room.

Breakfast went by in a blur, and everyone in the soft, cozy, warm cabin all dispersed into their rooms and went and got their ski and snowboard equipment on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay longer chapter! Ok guys now it's going to start getting serious soon…very soon. **

**Chapter 7**

The sun rose higher breaking through the clouds with pink and red rays of light reflecting off the pristine snow. By the time everyone was ready, the sun had risen to the tip of the mountains and it was around mid-day.

"Reminds me of home…It's so nice out here, and it smells…fresh," Mattie said to himself. "But something feels off…Maybe it's something in the air, hmm I don't know." The Canadian said to nobody in particular, but Russia was the one who answered him back by saying

"It does feel kind of… strange, doesn't it? I live in all snow, so I should know all the conditions, and to me the air feels kind of tense. You agree da?" Ivan smiled at the Canadian man, and Mattie just stared at him. The blonde haired Canadian was about to say something back, but Gilbert yelled at him from atop a mountain and told him to turn the camera on and to record him. Since Mattie wasn't really doing anything else useful, and he wasn't skiing he did what Gil asked.

Mattie turned the camera back on, or at least he thought he did, so he turned the Camera around and looked into it and asked "Is this thing even on?" but then he noticed a red light. He then turned the camera back around and zoomed in on Gilbert who skied down that hill 'like a boss' and Japan skied right behind him and was swerving in and out in a zigzag pattern down the hill.

Afterwards he started focusing on Arthur who snowboarded by Alfred and was swerving around him trying to mess him up, but America turned his snowboard and went the other direction. He looked determined not to be made fun of so he snowboarded down the hill hitting a jump and did a 180 degree turn and landed it…but ended up going down the rest of the hill backwards and then ran right into Finland who just managed to get his left foot into a ski.

Tino and Alfred hit the ground and Sweden tensed for a minute to see if Tino was ok, but when Tino burst out laughing he knew that he was ok, and a small chuckle escaped his lips at the sight of it.

Arthur stopped his snowboard and burst out laughing at how stupid Alfred looked. Alfred just looked back at him thought and blushed a deep red and started yelling up the hill towards him.

Mathias looked over to where the commotion had come from, only to see Finland and America getting up, and snowboarded over to see if they needed any help. After finding out that they were ok, Mathias, Tino, and Berwald all snugged together on a ski lift and went up to the top of the hill.

00000000000000

Yao came out a few moments later with some hot chocolate and called out for Kiku.

"Kiku! I brought you some hot chocolate if you are thirsty." And shortly after hearing his name Kiku hurriedly skied over and talked to Yao for a few minutes in the openness.

At this point in time Spain was off with Romano trying to teach the young, feisty Italian how to ski better.

"Ok, you want to move both feet in the same direction as the other because if you don't your skis will just cross over each other and you will fall." Exclaimed the friendly Spaniard.

"No shit, dumbass!" Was Romano's first response and Spain just looked at him amused.

"Ok, see now when you're going down the hill just lean your body in the direction that you want to go…" at saying this, Antonio grabbed Romano's waist and swooshed from side to side showing the shorter brownish red haired Italian man how to feel the movement and flow in his body.

"S-stop it you pervert!" Lovino glared back at him and while swapping his hands away, but Antonio could tell that he had a flush of blush spreading across his face. The lesson went on for quite a long time until Antonio thought Romano was ready to go on bigger hills.

000000000000000

Ludwig came out of the bathroom with a towel draped across his shoulders and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen when he saw Italy outside making a snowman. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and watched Feli struggle with putting the head on. Germany wanted to be near him, to embrace the little Italian in his arms. He wanted to at least talk to Feli…but by the way he's been acting, he seems like he doesn't want to talk to anyone. Feli dropped the heavy ball, the Italian becoming obviously exasperated; he re-rolled it into perfection and hoisted it up again, struggling with wobbly legs to get the slippery head onto the snowman. Ludwig ran outside, his feet roughly stuffed into his shoes, hurrying to help the shorter nation.  
>"There." Germany said resolutely, looking at Feli. The Italian stepped away suddenly, looking up sadly.<br>"Ve… Do I really seem that weak to you?" Tears started welling up in his big brown eyes. A glimmer of anger flashed across his face. "Am I really that pathetic to you, that I need help making a snowman?"

"Feli…" Ludwig said, anguished.

Italy wanted to talk to Ludwig and get this stupid fight over with but his brain wouldn't let him. Every time he tried to talk to Ludwig or Ludwig tried to talk to him, all these confused feelings would rush and bubble up inside his body. He really was starting to get frustrated with himself, so the Italian threw up his arms and stormed past Germany and into the cabin, slamming the door shut.

Ludwig stared at him as he passed and sighed again, then he turned his focus outside on the hills where everyone was having fun. His bruder was doing tricks on his snowboard while competing against Mathias as Matthew stood down below recording everyone, laughing at something funny Russia just told him.

Kiku was outside taking a break and talking to Yao while sipping on some hot chocolate, on a bench near the house. The long haired man was twirling his ponytail, blushing as he made the usually stoic nation laugh at something that he had said.

Alfred and Arthur seemed to be having some sort of competition, and Spain was trying to teach Romano how to ski, Tino and Berwald were skiing down the hill alongside each other, and everyone seemed to having fun all except him and Feliciano…

"Why won't he just talk to me?" Ludwig grumbled to himself while walking around, only to be spotted by his bruder the moment he came outside.

"Hey, Ludwig, you finally decided to come outside! Well come on get your gear on." Gilbert stated skiing down toward him, but the closer he got to his bruder he saw that he was still sad.

"Hey…how are you and Feli doing?" Prussia asked concerned.

"I-I didn't really get to talk to him." Germany said back.

"Oh, I see…well come on, let's take your mind off things and go skiing for a while. You have to have at least some fun on this vacation so you might as well spend it with the Awesome me! I mean everyone else is having fun so there's no reason for you to get all worked up over something. I know you wanted to spend your vacation with Feliciano but you don't have to just spend it with one person. Now, come on and have some fun with your bruder ok? Italy will come around eventually so just be patient ok? Now let's have some fun! Let's go skiing, well you'll be skiing, I'll be snowboarding, kesesesesese." Prussia laughed. Even though Prussia could be very obnoxious, Ludwig was happy to have him around in times of need. He always knew how to take his mind off things.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Ludwig said as he turned around and went inside the cabin and was back within minutes and was ready to go. He and Prussia slid on over to the ski lift and together and they went up. Higher and higher the ski lift lifted them both up and they both ascended to the top of the hill.

For once, during the whole trip, Ludwig was genuinely having fun. It was just him and his brother, nothing and no one else. It was a very peaceful experience, and Gilbert was right, it did take his mind off Feli at least for a little while.

As they both got closer to the conclusion of the mountain, Matthew spun around and recorded the last few moments of them gliding down the silky white snowy peak. Gilbert saw the camera and acted all cool and macho while Germany just laughed at how stupid his brother looked. Afterwards Mattie scanned over to Kiku and Yao, who were still talking, and zoomed in on them. Kiku looked up from his conversation and just gave a small wave, so did Yao. After they both waved Mattie scanned over to all the others and continued recording practically all day long. He didn't mind though, talking with Russia was actually quite fun! At first he was scared to talk to him, but after a while of sharing stories he really got to know Ivan. They talked about both of their pasts and things they've done, but also funny moments in life.

Gil and Ludwig took several more rounds of skiing down the hill, while Alfred and Arthur finally seemed to be ending their competition.

"Aw, you done Arthur?" Alfred stated as England just stated

"Yeah, for now. I'm kind of cold and I think I need a rest. I'm going to go inside and rest up a bit, you want to come?" England expressed out to America.

"Naw, I think I'll go a few more rounds, then come inside." Alfred stated back as Arthur nodded.

"Ok, see you later then." England said as he started smoothly swayed away.

"Ok, Bye then!" Alfred stated as he continued snowboarding. England saw Canada and glided over towards him,

"How's the video coming along?" he asked him, upon seeing the camera in his hand, and Mattie smiled.

"It's great! I've got some real good footage here." And he winked at that. Arthur smiled and started taking off his gear as he went inside into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Canada straightened the camera, zooming onto Russia's face.  
>"Look Ivan, I am a photographer!" Matthew smiled proudly. The bigger man smiled kindly, holding a hand out to falling snowflakes. Canada turned to the hill, catching a glimpse of a wildly moving nation barreling towards him.<p>

"I'm the most awesome snowboarder alive!" Gilbert yelled, gliding quickly over the slick snow, speeding up as he went down the hill. The other German skiing behind in in a different direction. He passed Alfred, Tino, and Berwald quickly, flicking off the 'hero' as he passed. "Beat you to the bottom!" The Prussian called out, the American grinning as he accepted the challenge and began racing after the other. Alfred caught up quickly, the pair heading to the bottom swiftly.

Canada noticed that the Prussian wasn't going to stop anytime soon, and tried to move out of the way, only to get knocked over, camera flying out of his hands, as they both his they snow. The two countries ended up in a tangled heap at Russia's feet, Ivan helping Canada up carefully, glaring at Gilbert menacingly. Alfred wasn't too far behind, skidding to a halt next to the small group, noticing the tension rising.  
>"Dude, Mattie, are you ok bro?" He asked, Matthew trembling slightly. Gilbert scoffed.<br>"What about the awesome me?" He grumbled, crossing his arms, Canada's quiet response of "I am fine..." virtually non-existent. Russia growled, taking a threatening step towards the other.  
>"What about you? You ran into Matvey, da? I think you should apologize." Ivan crossed his arms; the Prussian looked at the shy Canadian and frowned.<br>"He shouldn't have been in the way! It's not my fault he got ran over, I didn't even see him!" Gilbert started to walk towards the cabin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meet my brother back at the cabin, I left him in my awesome snow dust!"  
>"Kolkol…" Russia grabbed Prussia's arm roughly and pulled the man back. "I don't think so. Apologize, Now." Ivan grinned insanely Matthew putting a hand on the other's back.<br>"Rus- Ivan, it wasn't his fault really, I should have gotten out of the way…" Matthew said as Ivan grumbled in response, Gilbert struggling to get out of his grasp.  
>"Ja, that's right! Now let go of me you homicidal nation!" Prussia spat, America looking on forlorn.<br>"At least I am a nation, what are you now anyway? Barely a memory that tags along, grating on everyone's nerves!" Ivan released the other suddenly, Gilbert falling face-first into the snow, yet again. The Prussian man growled, scrambling to his feet sloppily, charging towards the bigger man angrily. America ran, grabbing the Prussian around the waist, pulling him back easily.  
>"Stop!" He yelled, looking at Ivan from behind the struggling German. "This was supposed to be a vacation! It doesn't matter whose fault it was, it was an accident! Gilbert, just say sorry!"<p>

"Nein! It wasn't my fault!" Gilbert said stubbornly, not waiting to admit that maybe perhaps it was his fault. America tightened his grip, growling impatiently. "Fine, I'm sorry Matthew, and I'm sorry Russia, I should have watched where I was going."  
>Russia smirked and nodded, Canada smiling politely. America grinned back, letting go of Gilbert.<p>

"It's okay Prussia, I should have moved out of the way." The shy man fiddled with the camera, light still blinking, trying to dry off the wet snow from the lens, as Ivan waved a hand dismissively.  
>"I won't kill you this time, just don't do it again." The big man said, beginning to walk away. Gilbert growled and lunged at Russia, tackling him from behind, knocking him to the ground.<br>"Why can't you just say sorry like a normal person, you creepy prick! No wonder your family left you!" Gilbert yelled, Ivan growling and flipping them both over.

"Gilbert, Ivan!" Alfred yelled, running to them and trying to pull the bigger nation off of the other, He tugged Ivan off, struggling to pull him away, the huge nation having snapped. "Why can't anyone get along?" America screamed, tears welling up in his eyes. "Just for one damn minute?" The cheery nation had turned sour, angry and sad, disappointed in both of them. Ivan stopped screaming Russian profanities, Matthew claiming him from Alfred's arms, holding on to him.  
>"I-it's okay Ivan… let's just keep filming, okay?" the Canadian consoled, as Prussia got up and looked at the American before grabbing his snowboard that came off and said<p>

"Great vacation this turned out to be." Gilbert grumbly said to the hurt American nation as he got up and walked over to where Ludwig was waiting for him.

Al, its ok I'm having fun…just forget about Gilbert for now and go and enjoy yourself ok! Canada said in a cheerful tone as America looked up and smiled.

"Yeah that sounds good." Alfred said as he glided away towards the ski lift and got on, taking him to the top to rejoin others in having fun.

"What was that all about?' Ludwig asked as his brother returned.

"Nothing much, just Ivan being a prick, come on let's go for another round on the ski lift." Prussia stated with a grin and Germany nodded. He and Gilbert slid over to the lift after Prussia got his snowboard back on. And go on the ski lift.

0000000000000

Meanwhile, Spain was trying to teach Lovino how to parallel turn off on a smaller side of the mountain away from everyone else.

"Ok, now you want to position your feet like this, but be careful not to slide down the hill…" Spain said while reaching down and fixing Lovino's feet to the position that they were supposed to be.

"Ok, ok, I got it bastard…geez…ok, ok, yeah…I know" minutes passed until Antonio finally thought Romano was ready to go.

"Ok, well you look great, come on now let's go down this hill together."

"Ok, but don't be trying anything funny." The Italian frowned.

"Lovi…what could I possibly do to be funny?" Spain asked as Lovino just stared.

"I don't know! Just let me try this on my own ok?"

After he said that, Romano turned his skis around and started going down the hill, faster and faster…

"Lovi! You need to slow down! Turn your skis toward the side of the mountain and ski upwards!" Spain yelled at him from higher up on the mountain.

"I-I can't, I'm trying to!" Romano yelled back after a few more seconds. He thought he might have gotten used to it, and slowly he started stopping but it wasn't good enough, "I can't stoppp-" he yelled and before he knew it, before Lovi could even finish his sentence, he crashed and wiped out skidding across the snow.

"Lovi!" Spain yelled as he came skiing down the hill to help him, as he got closer to him, he realized that he too was going a little fast and nearly almost hit Romano. Lovi looked up from the ground he was on and all he saw was Spain zooming down the hill towards him, and as he saw this he thought for sure that Toni was going to crash right into him. So he put himself in a tornado drill like position and was in the process of putting his hands over his head, and at first Spain thought he'd just barely missed him, but he was wrong. Because right at that exact moment Spain was caught off guard as crashed to the ground as Romano screamed out at the top of his lungs,

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Spain was so off balance that he to fell and wiped out…actually everyone there that was on the mountain at the time, all of them seemed to wipeout from the sound of the screech. It was louder than anyone could have guessed as Romano's voice could be, as it echoed in the vast openness of the mountains. It seemed to echo for miles and miles on end, until yet another shout was extracted from the same voice,

"SPAIN! YOU ASSHOLE YOU JUST RAN OVER MY CURL, GOD DANM ITTTT! OOWWWW…" Romano yelled as everyone there already knew who the voice belonged to.

Suddenly, right after that little incident, there was yet another farther off sound in the distant that didn't sound too familiar to any of them. And then…the ground shook. Something was wrong…snow fell; the winds seemed to pick up bringing shivering chills to all the nations. Suddenly, the whole half of the mountain seemed to be tumbling down and collapsing everywhere and abruptly in giant chunks of snow, ice, rocks, and bits of dirt. All the nations on the mountain were screwed as the fast approaching avalanche gained on them and gathered them up into its grasp like a vicious tornado.

There were screams and yells in every direction, so much commotion that is was hard to decipher what was even going on. Some people were screaming names, others just yelling for the sake of yelling.

Alfred tried to get out of the way of the avalanche and ended up skiing down the hill, his speed topping over 70 miles an hour, it seemed, and managed running into Tino and Berwald. Together, the snow hit all three of them, and they all hit the ground tumbling and rolling.

Mathais happened to be near the bottom of the mountain after his last run, so he was near the doors when he saw the monstrous landslide coming. He ran as fast as he could to the door, slipping out of his skis in the process and booked it for the door. He was almost inside the door when he saw Alfred, Tino, and Berwald in the corner of his eyes getting hit.

"Tino, Berwald! No!..." But his effort came in vain, they were already swallowed up in the snow, and if he just stood there he would be in the same predicament as them. So, Denmark turned around and flung open the doors and went inside.

000000000000

Prussia and Germany were on top of the ski lift when it happened and could see everything. All their friends getting taken away by the avalanche, but there was nothing they could do, but watch helplessly.

"We should be fine; we are at a high spot." Gilbert told his brother who was sitting next to him on the ski lift looking worriedly at all his fellow nations and friends. Ludwig leaned forward, watching the snow tumble underneath them, carrying uprooted pines and screaming nations.

For now they were safe from the avalanche since they were on top of the ski lift, but that too proved dangerous as the rough snow hit against the polls of the ski lift, and bent the strong supporters.

Germany lurched forwards out of his seat, and the tall man fell head first off the lift. Gilbert gripped the side of the lift and reached for his brother in vain, but to no luck.  
>"WEST! NEIN!" He cried out as the blonde fell into the swift icy current of snow. The metal groaned and slowly but surely the poles bent over and over until finally were low enough were the snow could get the remaining ex-nation.<p>

"This is so not awesome!" Gilbert said as he fell into the snowy abyss of the avalanche as the cart broke and dropped him.

000000000000  
>China heard the rumbling first, the sound similar to a stampede of horses, or a violent waterfall.<br>"D-do you hear that, aru?" He asked the shorter nation. Japan sipped at the hot chocolate and looked up from his cup. Behind China, Kiku could see in the distance, the ski lift start falling over, and a rush of snow coming towards them threateningly.  
>"Yao! We got to get back into the cabin, now!" Kiku said as he grabbed Yao's hand, dropping his cup in the process, and the two nations tried to outrun the turbulent avalanche. The cabin doors were within sight, the Chinese man's longer legs gaining him an advantage over the shorter nation and reaching the handle first. He wrenched it open and shoved Kiku inside it, flinging the man into safety. Before the older man could get in as well though, the raging snow hit him with tremendous force and carried him away. China gripped at the door handle but his hands slipped and he got taken away.<p>

000000000000

Near the bottom of the mountain, Matthew and Ivan looked up at the tidal wave of snow, and tried to run inside, but that was proven pointless as the rushing snow crashed into them. Ivan instinctively grabbed the Canadian and tried to protect the quiet nation. The shy nation clung to him but the forceful avalanche tore them apart and drifted them away, carrying them into opposite directions.

00000000000000

Romano got up and tried to out ski the avalanche, but it was gaining on him, fast! He looked up and terror wiped across his face as it just kept getting closer and closer to him. Spain was yelling at him to come down the hill towards him, but even he could see that Romano wasn't going to make it. Quickly, Antonio scanned his surroundings and spotted a smallish ledge over to his left side. Romano got closer and closer to Spain, and nearly crashed into him as Toni grabbed Romano and skied over to the small ledge. Spain threw him up on it the best he could and Lovi gripped at it for dear life. Terrified at what he was even comprehending at this moment in time.

The Spaniard then proceeded in climbing up onto it as well, but just as he was about halfway up the ledge the snow came tumbling down the hill and hit the Spaniard with such a force, that it knocked him completely off the ledge and carried him away.

"ANTONIO!" Romano cried out, however while doing this Romano heard a sickening crackle noise, and he turned to look down.

"The platform's not going to hold!" Romano shouted out. And after a few more moments, the ledge that Romano was on finally snapped in half from the sheer force of the impact, and clutched Romano inside its grasp. All he could see was whiteness and all he could feel was spinning and swirling and then nothing…he hit hard against the ground, and Romano was out cold.

000000000000

The avalanche rushed on by, wiping out everyone who was in its path, and outside during that time and hitting hard against the cabin, making everyone who was inside stuck, stranded, and hopeless, with no way out…The snow was in tall bunches and it was hard to even see the cabin, but the cottage stood its ground, and the avalanche ended up going around the house and into the field beyond. The mountainside lay quiet and motionless after the aftermath of the incident.


	9. Chapter 9

**My friend helped out a lot with this chapter so i'm grateful. Thank you! **

**Chapter 9**  
>Antonio gradually looked up from the snow with a sense of dizziness and noticed that no one else was around him. His head hurt and he realized that it was bleeding. He had a few other bruises here and there, but they weren't that bad, it was his head that he was worried about. He remembered saving Romano, but where was he then? Was he safe? And where was anyone? Everything was white and fuzzy, and snow covered the rest of his body as he lay there motionless.<br>"_Is this Heaven?" _Toni wondered when he looked up and saw a black figure walking towards him. _Who was it?_  
>"H-help…" Spain tried to voice out, but his voice sounded like a small whimper. The figure walked toward him getting closer and closer…That was the last thing he remembered though, before he completely blacked out again, and fell into unconsciousness.<p>

Gilbert awoke quickly in a flash as he whirled around and tumbled down the landslide, his body smacking up against practically everything. Prussia was falling at a fast pace and his eyes were getting blurry with all the snow that kept getting whipped in his face. He looked for a way out of this mess, but there seemed to be nothing…nothing but endless snow. He tried again, swimming through the current of everlasting snow like a fish going upstream, he swiftly glanced over from the corner of his eye and suddenly rammed right into a tree, crushing his shoulder hard against the tree's surface. The impact had such force that it cracked his bone in his shoulder. Gilbert cried out in pain as he grabbed onto the tree with his other arm for support, to wait for the avalanche to pass. His grip wasn't too tight but it was just enough, the avalanche was almost past anyways and he could see the ending. After a few moments more it was all over and Gilbert let go of the tree and stepped onto the snow and huffed deeply.  
>"Phew, it's over…" He huffed, out of breath as he gripped his shoulder, and winced <em>"Ow…that really hurts…T-this is so not awesome…First my fucking shoulder gets slammed into a tree and now it hurts like hell! Plus I don't see Ludwig anywhere…I should head back to the cabin. That way my wound can be looked at more closely and I can bandage this thing up before it gets infected. I hope no one else got hurt inside because we need to form a search party. We need to go find the others and fast. I know there has to be more people out here like me, and Ludwig...and also there are some people still inside the cabin that I know have people they care about out here. We all need to go together in groups and keep an eye out for anything suspicious." <em>The Albino stated as he trudged back up the mountainside toward the half hidden cabin. Even though Gilbert was pretty far down the mountainside he could see cabin. A cold breeze filled the air and the Prussian shivered and couldn't help wondering if everyone else was ok.

"Damn! The door is jammed over here as well. It looks like there's no way out, none the doors are opening." Denmark angrily stated while checking all the doors, pulling on their knobs. "_Tino, Berwald, please be ok…" _Mathias said under his breath.  
>"Well…what do you suspect we do? Lucas exclaimed. "I was peacefully sleeping until you guys came in here and slammed the doors shut. The next thing I know is that a huge Avalanche was coming. What the fuck did you guys do out there? You stupid morons." Norway yelled to the trembling Danish man, as Denmark angrily gritted his teeth at him.<br>"We need to get out now!" Arthur yelled at everyone in the room, quickly silencing them for a moment. "Don't you see that your friends, our friends, are out there right now in the cold probably freezing to death? We need to find a way out and help them, I mean Alfred's out there! You bloody gits!" Arthur exclaimed.  
>"Hey, Yao's out there too!" Kiku spoke up from a dark corner of the room. "Tino and Berwald are out there as well!" Mathais worriedly stated.<br>"And so are Matthew, Ivan, Gilbert, Antonio and Ludwig…" Francis said and Feli just stared out the window.  
>"My brother is out there as well…" Feli said in a voice that was hardly above a whisper, yet everyone seemed to hear it.<br>"Yeah it was Romano wasn't it, who started the Avalanche?" Mathais asked the people in the room, only he and Japan were outside when it happened.  
>"Y-yeah it was, at least I think it was him...he yelled at Antonio for something…" Japan said.<br>That sucks…I guess we should go look for them, then." Norway said very casually.  
>"Why do you sound so nonchalant about all of this? All of our friends just got taken away by an avalanche and could possibly be dead, yet you sound as though you could care less! What's wrong with you?" Mathais yelled out toward his Norwegian friend.<br>"I'm not saying that I don't care, what I'm saying is 'what do you expect us to do?' None of the doors will open so how do you even expect us to get out?" Norway tried to reason with his fellow nation, but it didn't even seem to faze Mathais. Yet, it sounded more like an angry tone. Nothing was getting accomplished and all the nations were just getting mad at one another.  
>"Well what are we going to do about this situation were in?" England finally spoke up making a short silence. "I mean we have to do something right?" he said in an annoyed tone while tapping his foot.<br>"Like I said, 'what can we do?'" Lukas stated once again somewhat irritated and everyone just looked away. No one was agreeing and the noise in the room gradually kept getting louder and louder.  
>"You need to think for a minute instead of barging ahead without a pla-" the Norwegian nation was cut off mid-sentence by loud thudding coming from the other side of the door in the next room.<br>"HEY! IS ANYONE IN THERE? LET ME IN!" Prussia, somewhat straining his voice yelled out.  
>Denmark jumped and turned around, going to the door and leaning his ear against the thick wood.<br>"Prussia, is that you? Is there anyone else with you?" Mathias asked hopefully.  
>"Nein, I am alone, freezing, and my damn shoulder hurts like hell. There is deep snow blocking the way, but do you think you guys can let me in?" Gilbert answered back towards the nations on the other end of the door.<br>"What happened to your shoulder?" Francis suddenly budded in from inside the cabin. And by now the Prussian was getting angry.  
>"Just open this fucking door and I'll show you, Damn it!" Gil started to get pissed at the Frenchman until Mathias spoke up saying that "the door is locked either that or something was blocking it and the hinges wouldn't budge."<br>"Prussia, do you see any other way in that would work? We already tried all of the doors and the snow is built up in the front." Britain asked the other nation.  
>"Hold on let me see it I can kick it down." Prussia exclaimed as he took a step back and kicked at the door. It budged but not enough to open. So, instead Gilbert kicked away the snow and made a path then used his good arm to help push more of the snow out of the way. Gilbert tried twisting the handle with his good arm, having moved some snow out of the way, but to no luck. He pulled uselessly, his arm too weak to give any good leverage. Denmark sighed audibly,<br>"Let me see if kicking it down from this end would do anything." And Gilbert agreed and stepped back. Mathias took one big step backwards and took his long leg and drove it into the door, sending vibrations through his leg, but succeeding just enough for the people in the cabin to give it one last push and finished in opening it! Gilbert pushed through past the crowd of people and huffed greatly.  
>"Thanks guys…" he said not extraordinary loud, but most of them seemed to hear. "I need a first aid kit or something."<br>"Why? What's wrong with your shoulder" Francis asked again persisting even more.  
>"I hit it really hard against a tree while falling down the hill. I think it might be broken. Does anyone know where I can find a first aid kit?"<br>"In the bathroom most likely" Kiku stated staring at the Prussian man.  
>"Thanks." Gilbert said gratefully as he walked off towards the nearest bathroom in search for the kit.<p>

Canada groaned, head spinning. Matthew couldn't see, flurries of snow flying around, stabbing his face with the icy cold, his glasses had fallen off his face somewhere in the chaos. As he reached around blindly, feeling very weak, even though he was used to the cold, the Canadian realizing Kumajiro was no longer by his side.  
>"Kuma? Kuma...taki?" He muttered his voice broken and sad. "Where are you? Where am I?" Fruitlessly, he tried to stand, his muscles not permitting. Matthew fell uselessly into the snow landing on his butt. The cold seeping into his bones, biting at his fingers and toes, his face long gone numb. He laid there, looking at the sky as snow fell on his face.<br>"I'm sure someone is looking for me… positive that at least one person cares." As he lay there, his eyelids grew heavy, thinking of all the times he was mistaken for his brother, or not even recognized at all. A great sadness filled him, tears welling up in his eyes, the small drops freezing half way down his face. "Who am I, to them? Who is going to even remember me if I die here?" Canada sighed, his eyes shutting.

*************  
>Ivan growled, kicking at the snow uselessly. "And here I thought I had made a new friend…" The Russian walked through the icy wasteland, not knowing where he was, just wanting to get somewhere warm. "...But he ended up leaving me as well, just like everyone else." The burly man sighed dejectedly, wondering where the Canadian had gotten taken to. "Well he didn't really leave me so maybe there still is hope. I mean everything was fine a while ago but…it was that avalanche. That stupid avalanche took everything from me. Why is it always me? It's the one that took Matvey away from me..." The Russian kicked at the snow angrily. "Always did prefer the sun to the snow. I wonder if Matvey is alive..." It didn't seem likely to the worried nation, but the other was used to these conditions, wasn't he? The Canadian had a chance. A very slim chance, but it was enough to get the Russian going. He was going to find Canada; he wouldn't let anyone else he cared about leave him.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys ok just to warn you now this story is about to get very violent. Reader discretion advised. These next few chapters could possible get M rated not for sexual tensions but because of the gore and violence. These next few chapters are not for the faint hearted who hate blood. **

**Chapter 10**

A groan echoed in the small, dim room. Antonio's eyes slowly opened; opened up into darkness, and he hurt, and ached everywhere. Blinking, he looked around the room for any sign of movement, but noticed that something was actually blocking his sight, and that the reason everything was so dark was because he was blindfolded. There was nothing, just darkness… and Antonio slowly became more and more frantic by the second.

_What happened to me? The last thing I remember is a-an avalanche…but wait wasn't there someone who helped me? Who was that person? _

Spain felt a warm, sticky substance on the top of his head and going down the side of his neck. He identified it as blood, perhaps the blood from earlier, he didn't know. He noticed it was blood right away because of the stench; it was overpowering. It must have been from the Avalanche…but he couldn't quite remember. It was as if blood was everywhere around him, like the whole room was covered in it, yet he couldn't see it. What had happened? He tried to reach down to wipe the blood off that was ticking the side of his face, but something stopped him right in his tracks as he caught his breath and suddenly became frantic.

He couldn't move his arms! They were manacled above his head and…and chained up to something! And as he kicked, he suddenly he realized that the same shackles were around his ankles as well! He observed that he was hanging from the ground vertically, and his world started spinning around trying to come to reason with himself as to why he was here. _But where was here?_ He thought and thought but nothing was coming to mind,

"Dammit!" he cried out in pain, while struggling to break free. "How did I get here?" Antonio thrusts and tried desperately to get out of the chains. But nothing was working, he started panting and kept trying to tell himself to "calm down", but, it wasn't working, nothing was...and so he began to hyperventilate.

The scared Spaniard was sweating like crazy, soaking up his blindfold as he tried to squeeze his hand out of the manacles. That also didn't work since the chains were so tight that his hands wouldn't fit through. The handcuffs were practically cutting the circulation off from his hands and ankles, and small cuts were beginning to appear around his wrists from all the yanking he was doing and they were trickling down his arm. The blood flow was irregular all throughout his body and was making the Spaniard feel somewhat dizzy.

Antonio quietly thought to himself as to what was going on, but his mind was a blank…all he could remember was him and Romano skiing and then an avalanche coming. He thought he saved Romano, but every time he tried to think harder over what happened a few hours ago when the avalanche occurred, his mind would draw a blank.

"_Oh Romano what have I got myself into…this is NOT good…_ not good _at all…_" Spain thought to himself wondering and hoping that his little Italian was alive, and ok, but most of all safe; safe from where he was at.

Suddenly, he heard a noise, and it caught him off guard, Antonio tried his best to be quiet so he could hear what was going on, but he couldn't tell where the noise was coming from. He shook his head from side to side, but kept forgetting that no matter what position his head was in he still wouldn't be able to see.

That was until…he heard a voice…a muffled kind of voice. But who was it? Who could it be? Was it the person who supposably 'saved' him earlier?

He heard a door creak open and he could feel it now, the presence of another person in the room with him.

"Hola! Is anyone there, hello!" Antonio searched as best as he could around the room while forcing his arms from the chains, but all he could see was darkness.

"_Damn blindfold!_ I know you're there, come on please let me out!…Por favor!…" Antonio desperately voiced out into the emptiness of the room, tugging at his chains.

He then heard what sounded like a chuckle, but why would anyone laugh at the situation he's in? There was nothing funny about this at all, Antonio became more and more confused.

The voice sounded vaguely familiar to him though, but he couldn't figure out who it was. The Spaniard thought deep down as to where he might have heard that voice before, but nothing was coming into his mind…he needed more evidence. Or was he just hallucinating it all?

Antonio was so messed up right now he couldn't be sure of anything_. "Is this a dream, is this even real?" He couldn't even tell even that much. "Everything seemed like a dream, well a nightmare more like it, but…the damage and the hurting that I feel all feels so real"…and then…_

BAM! Something cracked inside his body and it felt as though his bones shattered. Antonio felt excruciating pain as the vibrations of the hit crept through his whole body, sending chills up in every direction. A painful scream emitted from his lips, followed by a deep groan that conjured inside his throat and seeped up to his mouth. A spill of blood burst out his mouth as he endured the hit. He knew automatically what happened, because he could no longer move his leg, except for a feeling of warm liquid gushing down it. Antonio flinched and was trying his best not to go into unconsciousness, when he heard something, that voice again. Only now it was up closer and he could feel the breath of the person tickling the side of his face.

"Hmm, seems like I could have done better…" The voice said thoughtfully, and before Antonio could even comprehend the message that the mysterious person was telling him, another terrifying blow came sweeping up out of the darkness again and struck him in the same spot as the other hit.

Once more, Antonio coughed up blood as he screamed in agony from the pain of the hit. It was the worst kind of pain ever imaginable, and now he was sure of it, his leg had to have been broken. Either that or it was staccato…either way it was useless now…he tried to move it but all that came was very painful vibrations from the nerves in his leg not responding. Blood was leaking down his leg and soaking his tan skin with a deep reddish color.

"Argh…"Spain choked out.

"There we go, much better." The creepy man stated next to Antonio's ear. "Don't want you running away now, do we?" the voice calmly said while putting a nice warm hand up and gently stroking the side of Antonio's dried blooded face.

"Your face is so lovely, just like mine… why do you think that is? Hmm?" The shadowy figure expressed to him while putting a small pocket knife up to the Spaniards face. "We'll just have to fix that now won't we?..."

"What? W-why. What are y-you planning on doing with me?...Huh?" Antonio said while flinching away from the knife, cowering from the harsh man.

"Hahaha…you really are a curious one aren't you,…Ahh, but I don't feel like answering you at the moment, not now at least." And at that moment the man grabbed Antonio's head with one hand and slowly pushed the knife up against Antonio's cheek and sliced it across his face for his own amusement.

"Torturing you is more fun. Plus you face looks more lovely when there's blood on it haha…furthermore why would I want to ruin my own excitement? This is fun, so why stop?" The man stated.

Antonio flinched away from the mysterious person and huffed very deeply.

"W-why are y-you doing this to me…?" Antonio whimpered once again, insisting on knowing the answer. "Wh-what did I ever do to you?"

Antonio was suddenly struck with a sense of déjà vu, wait…didn't he know this voice? Why was it familiar?… He tried so hard to remember that name; his head hurt as he thought harder…but it was on the tip of his tongue, he knew it…so why couldn't he remember it! He was hungry, tired, and confused all at once, which is a weird combination to have.

_How did…whoever that was, know I was going to be here in Switzerland of all places? And why now, of all times, kidnap me? Was it something I did to someone? Who is it…? And what could I have done to piss off this man so much? Or is he just some psychopathic person that lives up here in the mountains? _

"Y-you'll never get away with this…" Spain huffed out toward the darkness. "Someone is bound to find me e-eventually. Even if I-I die, there will be your handprints on me…" Spain slowly said out toward where he thought the man was, but that's when he felt it,…that weird sensation as if no one was in the room at all…it was so quiet…too quiet…

All of a sudden, his thinking was interrupted when something heavy crashed right into side of his head and knocked him out cold.

Antonio tried hard to stay awake, but darkness was surrounding his body and overpowering him. Yet, through blurry eyes, a dizzy sensation, and a world spinning in circles, he could hear it, that person,…

"Oh, you think so? Well, we'll see about that." The man was laughing again after he saw Toni slowly but surely slumping over, head dangling forwards, his whole body looked lifeless. And he soon slipped into unconsciousness yet again. Not willing to go…, yet not allowed staying, the darkness took Antonio away once again and he fell into a deep sleep once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys for being so late on this chapter I had to re-read it over and over again to get it how I liked it. I give many thanks to everyone of my friends who helped me fix up and write this chapter, I love you all. Also I have been forgetting to mention that I do not own Hetalia so please do not delete this story, thanks. So anyway here you go!**

**Chapter 11**  
>Russia had been walking with relative ease through the waist high snow, the blistering winds blocked by his long scarf wound tightly up his neck, shielding a majority of his face. His large body parted the snow like water. The Russian was adapted for this unforgiving terrain. He occasionally shouted out Matthew's name, but knew that even if he was five feet from his comrade, the other wouldn't hear him above the blizzard and high winds. With the flurries and vast whiteness spread about him, seeing anything in the snow would be impossible. The only way to spot the Canadian would be to run straight into him. With this plan in his mind Ivan stubbornly combed the area, walking back and forth, trying to maintain his sense of direction in this landmark-less wasteland. As he steadily progressed forward, Ivan found his way to a decayed bush. The weather torn plant was a welcome sight for the fatigued Russian. Something to judge distance by, to gauge just how far the man could walk before getting lost in this place.<p>

"Canada!" He screamed, his voice horus from repetitive abuse. Ivan frowned. Digging his gloved hand into his pocket, and pulled out a silver, dented flask of vodka. Drinking a short sip before coughing and trying again, his throat burning with irritation. "MATVEY!" His voice burst out, much louder this time, but still, uselessly carried by the wind. "Ah, this is stupid, da? Why do I care anyways?" He sat down against the sharp-edged bush with his back to the wind. The Russian went back to his flask, drinking a large gulp before sighing contentedly. Ivan thought hard, about the last few moments he spent with the soft-spoken man. _He kept filming happily, although I'm sure I saw him wince when he was pummeled by that stupid ex-nation. But he was smiling all the same, and even laughed at me when I joked about that stupid bear he always carries around. That replaceable trinket can't remember his own owner's name, and yet his owner still loves him all the same. Maybe it's something to do with Canada... or maybe Matvey himself, loving others despite what they do or how others view them.  
><em>"Who are you?" A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. A pile of snow not too far from him shifted, the slow-moving bear approached him, sitting next to him casually. "I'm hungry." The creature said, holding out his paws. Hope surged through Ivan. He hated this blasted Kumajiro, the annoying beast a pain to the Canadian, but if it was here, then...

"MATVEY!" He roared, jumping up excitedly, looking around, expecting the owner to be not far from his pet. "Where is Matvey?" He asked the bear, turning to the animal and shielding his eyes from the snow flying into his face.

"Who?" Was the simple response, the towering country grit his teeth and tried again.

"Canada! Your owner." Again, met with a dumb-founded stare, the bear just holding out his paws in want of food. "He is the one that feeds you, you dumb animal." Not getting anywhere with the confused Kumajiro, Russia rushed over to where the animal had come from, digging in the snow. Matthew was nowhere to be found, Ivan once again motivated to find the other and save him from the cold. "If I can't find him, I may never be able to be myself again; he is the only one who accepts me. Come on Kumajiro, I know where food is." He said, trudging through the snow once again, no destination in mind, but the simple mission to find his missing Canadian.

Romano searched hours on end for Antonio, but came up with nothing. The snow outside was a blizzard! How was he supposed to find anyone better yet anything in this weather. He was so cold, and felt the numbing pain of the frostbite developing throughout his body. His legs felt heavy and his fingers were lifeless, but he continued onward and he searched forward.  
>"How could this happen to me…?" Romano sighed in disbelief, shaking his head. He found himself in a state of panic. His frustration was condensing into one large outburst.<br>"Antonio you dumb bastard where are you!" He screamed. Romano fell to the ground, he felt a sharp, cold pain in his knees. Tears seeping through his half-closed eyelids as the seemingly warm memories embraced him. He wanted Spain back… he wanted him in his arms, to embrace him, smell him, talk to him,…but now he's gone. Now, when Romano needed him most, Spain was gone. He never really told the Spaniard how much he really cared for him…and if he loses him now, Romano would never forgive himself. The dull pain would never liberate from himself.  
>"YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS BE HERE FOR ME!" Romano suddenly screamed out loudly. He screamed until his voice cracked from exhaustion. He just wanted Spain back…no…he '<em>needed' <em>Spain back…because he didn't know what to do without him. He looked for so long but was lost. Not only did he not know where he was, but his heart had been led stranded. All was silent.  
><em>"I'm all alone again…" <em>he miserably said to himself in a hushed voice.  
>"Without Spain, I have no one,…no real friends, except my stupid little brother, who hardly pays much attention to me anymore because, he is always with that Potato bastard nowadays, and now… I haveno one!" Romano stated out depressingly.<br>_"Why Spain? Why couldn't the Avalanche take me instead! Why did you push me out of the way and save me you bastard! Nobody would miss me if I were gone…if I got taken...in fact everyone might celedbrate all I am is a prick to everyone. A weak, stubborn, annoying, bastard to everyone around me. Nobody really ever cared about me except for you, and I still don't know why you went through all that trouble for me...but seriously 'everybody' loves you Spain…I mean even I do!...I know I said I'd never admit it but I do! I love you Spain, and I need you back so bad, so please don't be dead!…Please…Antonio you have so many friends that care about you , like your bad touch trio friends, France and Gilbert, and Italy, Belgium, and most of all me. You 'have' everyone."_ Romano hadn't realized it until now but he was crying, more than he's ever cried in a long time, he could feel the cold liquid falling from his eyes and freezing on his face. Tear tracks froze to his face from the freezing temperatures as they stung his sweet tender skin and burned him to the touch.  
>The sky was getting dark and he had to turn back soon. He could see the glimmer of sunlight as it left the sky, then nothing. The sun had set and the moon was already high up in the sky. Romano got up and started heading home, until after a few steps in he noticed that he had no idea where he was at.<br>"_Great, that damn bastardo isn't here and I have no idea where I am! I'm freezing my ass off, and it's nighttime already. What a great day this turned out to be!" _Romano stated sarcastically to himself as he watched his breath come out of his mouth like smoke and freeze to the air's icey grasp.  
><em>'Wasn't the cabin back…that way?' <em>He noted as he metally pictured the way he came_ 'or was it that way?' "_God Dammit every direction looked the same!_" _The wind picked up and bustled up and the snow started to fall again. A quick breeze past through Romano sending shiver up his spine, 'A-achoo!' he sneezed and afterwords slowly rubbed his nose "I better not be getting sick dammit. _Agh! I'm so cold…_but, I can't give up now! I need to find Antonio! I know it, I just know it I-I'm so close to f-finding him. I can feel it! Screw finding the cabin I will find Antonio first if it's the last thing I do." Romano quivered and stubbornly continued searching in the opposite direction, calling Antonio's name until his voice failed him. It had to be below freezing…Romano thought as he shivered in the cold; Icicles hanging off his nose and clothes, making his nose as red as a tomato. Romano sneezed again, making the small icicles that were formed on his nose fall off.  
>"Ah, and now I'm catching a damn cold! Damn Itttttt! That stupid Spain! Why though…? We were all having so much fun... but when that rumble came, we knew something was wrong, right after he ran over my curl…Why was I such a dumbass for screaming? I mean I knew that I was in the mountains, and loud pitched sounds have the tendency to cause avalanches in the snow…I-It's all my fault…I could have saved Spain and the others from having to witness and go through that horrendous event…"<br>"Why…did this have to happen?" Romano sighed as he kept searching onward.

"Arraahh…where am I?" The short Chinese man questioned while rubbing a bump on his head. Yao looked around, but everything looked the same, except for small pool of blood around him, but nothing too bad. He examined himself, small cuts and gashes were lining his body. The cuts weren't too deep though, so that was good.

Every tree was covered in snow, every hill and mountain looked the same in the distance. As China got up he felt a sharp pain in his ankle.

"Ow!" Yao complained "it looks as though my ankle is sprained aru…Damn it, that stupid avalanche caused all of this. Why am I out here? And is everybody else safe? Did Kiku make it inside the cabin and is he safe?" So many questions arose into the Chinese man's mind. He needed to get back, he had to reunite with Kiku. The thought of him coming home and getting to see Kiku's face again, embrace him, and made him smile brightervtyhan ever before. Even just talking to him brought a smile to the Chinese man's face. Yao always has felt happy whenever he was near Kiku and Yao always adored how well his little Japanese man handled tough situations.

Just then the wind picked up and brushed snow of the pine trees and up into the air knocking the Chinese man out of his gaze and making him bring his arms around his body and shiver. China wondered if anyone else was out near him...

"Maybe if someone is here with me we could walk back to the cabin together!" And so China began calling out names of people to help him into the vast openness.

"HEY! IS ANYONE OUT THERE ARU? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Yao breathed in hard and waited a few moments…nothing…there was no response. The horrible visions of all his friends dying or dead kept haunting Yao thoughts, most of which was different ways of Kiku dying. Even though China knew he had saved Japan, by pushing him into the cabin, his mind still wondered if he really did save him at all. What if the cabin was gone to? He couldn't stand it anymore, he started digging around him, but turning up nothing. After digging for a few more minutes, he dragged himself to the next location and started digging again. He dug for anyone that might be buried . Throughout doing this he would occasionally yell out Kiku's or someone else's name who was near them at the time's name, but only hearing silence in return. Yao began growing frustrated, the Chinese man was beating his fists against the cold, hard ground, desperate to find anyone...anyone that could help him.

The sun had just set moments ago and Yao looked up at the bright moon and heard a howl. A long drowned out howl, then another…then another. There had to be at least three to four different howls he heard and at that moment he saw them; a pack of wolves in the distance. Yao tried to run but his ankle was making it almost impossible to do anything more than a jogging pace.

One of the dark colored wolves looked up from it's pack and saw the small Chinese man. For a while it just stared at him, it's great yellow eyes focusing in on him. Yao had the feeling that he was being watched so he tried his hardest to run as fast as he could away from the noise. That's when he spotted a small cave near an opening of trees.

"_Maybe I could hide in there…" _He painted out, sweat falling from his face onto the ground below. The howling and barking was sounding as though it was getting closer though, and the panicked Chinese man hobbled over to the opening only to get cut off by only of the tanner wolves blocking his way.

"S-Shoo! Get away!"China yelled at the beast, flailing his arms out. For a second China though that it worked, because the tan wolf backed a couple feet away. The cave was getting closer and Yao booked it for the small opening. Once inside he panted and looked around. Outside of the cave though was the sounds of the grunts and barks of more and more wolves. Either way he was screwed, no ways out of the cave but if he was in the open they'd just find him out there as well.

"This is it…" Yao stated to himself as the wolves came into view and walked closer, finally coming inside the opening and one of the wolves launched itself at his arm and bit down piercing its fangs into his right arm.

"_AAHHHH!" _Yao shrieked at the top of his lungs. The scream seemed to anger the wolves, just as it happened two other wolves flung themselves at the Chinese man. One of them was biting down at his bad foot and the other cutting into his left side wounding him deeply. Scarlet Blood flowed freely out of China and he hit the floor barely alive, still tring to shoo the wolves away from him. As the three wolves kept biting into him more and more. The last wolf just stood at the entrance of the cave unfazed by the commotion it seemed. It seemed to be the leader, a great big white wolf, with a look in it's eyes that could paralyze anyone with fear. It slowly walked over to the bloody man, and after a few more moments, dove at him and delivered the final blow, as sharp pain pierce through to the Chinese man's neck.

"AAAAAARGH!" Yao screeched out in agony as he tried to grab the wolf and throw it off of him, but he was just too weak and he could see his world fading.

China stared out into the vast whiteness of the outside of the cave and tears slowly fell from his eyes as his sight darkened and he faded into nothingness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys I have been having problems with my divisors so if you **

**Get the same email twice for the same chapter i'm sorry. I hate putting divisors up on this sight because they never stay...so whatever anyway thanks for all the awesome comments. :D FINALLY GOT DIVISORS TO WORK OMG YES!**

**Chapter 12**  
>Alfred woke some time later and uncovered himself from the freezing snow and shivered. He got up and looked around the wilderness only to spot two slumped over shapes not too far from him. The American ran over to the shapes, and observed that they were in fact both Tino and Berwald. Both lay on their sides facing each other, Berwald had one arm over the other, as if he were protecting the younger nation from harm. Alfred knelt down and shook them telling them to wake up.<br>"Tino, Berwald! Come on, get up! Are you guys alright?" Al shook and shook until finally Tino slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times, and blurry images started coming together, the first thing that came into focus was Berwald's face. Tino blushed as Sweden opened his eyes. Alfred asked once again 'if they were both ok' and they both turned from their sides to sit up straight and nodded.  
>"Berwald are you hurt?" Finland asked his fellow nation.<br>"No, I'm fine. How about you?" was Sweden's reply.  
>"I'm okay. America where are we?" Tino asked as America just shrugged.<br>"I have no idea…" He responded back but I don't see anyone else here…  
>"Oh? I see…then we should look for the others." Finland advised as he shook some snow out of his hair.<br>"Yeah, that seems like a good idea…let's see...The closest people that were near us were Mattie and Ivan I think, how about we start there?"  
>"Sure thing, I know you must be worried about your brother, America, so let's get a move on." Tino said as he got up from the cold damp snow and lifted his hand down to help Berwald up. America reached down as well, knowing that the small Finnish country wouldn't be able to lift him up, and Sweden grabbed onto both hands and rose up to his feet and brushed snow off his body.<br>"Come on, let's go." Alfred told the gang as they went off searching nearly everywhere for other missing countries.

0000000000000

Alfred dug through all the snow around him trying to find his brother. "Mattie! Where are you?" He screamed, while desperately clawing his fingers into the ground around him, while the blizzard that just begun was whipping him in the face. His hands were hurting from all the digging; blood creeping through his gloves and smudging the tips of his gloves.  
>He looked down at his hands and realized that his fingers were numb. But, he hadto find him.<p>

Mattie, with the exception of Arthur, was the most important person in the world to him, though he did fight with him a lot, he still loved him. He told them both that he would not let anything ever hurt either of them ever again. He just couldn't go back on his word.

"_Look how useless I am now…" _Alfred stated depressingly as he looked up toward the sky and saw the sun going down and the moon already up.

"_I can't even protect my own brother…I'm a horrible brother, I'm so glad Arthur isn't here to see me crying. It's already practically night…and I-I just can't do anything right, this was supposed to be a fun weekend…but now…"_

Just then Finland appeared clutching something in his hand looking worried. _Oh no, _Alfred thought_ this doesn't look good at all…He had one of those bad feelings that something terrible was about to happen._

"Mr. America!" Tino exasperated. "Mr. America, Berwald and I have found something that I think you should see…" Tino stated as he held out his clenched hand. "Here…Berwald and I found this caught in that bush down there." He pointed to a small scruffy looking bush about 30 feet away.

Alfred examined the item. It was a glove, a furry glove just like the ones Mattie always wears…  
>"Also…" Tino said sounding even sadder than ever. "W-we found these too". The look on Alfred's face turned from shock to complete horror as his eyes glazed over the item Finland held out. It was Mattie's glasses, no doubt about that!<br>"Those a-are Mattie's glasses! Where did you find them at?" Alfred sounded horrible, his voice cracking at every note.  
>"I found them over by that ledge, there against that tree." Finland pointed to a smallish tree near the side of a ledge. The short blonde haired American ran over to that ledge near that tree and screamed down for Mattie but no response answered back. He couldn't tell how far the ledge went down because about 10 feet down a thick fog emerged and crowed his vision.<br>"I'm going down after him!" Alfred stated.  
>"I don't think that's a good idea, Berwald and I checked this ledge out and it looks pretty steep and ridged, from what we could see, and because of all this fog we have no idea how far this goes down." The short Nordic country exclaimed. "Berwald's now checking the surrounding area where we found the glove, and other areas as well. He said he'd call to us if he found anything."<br>"Then what do you expect me to do! He's my brother! I mean, how would you feel if your brother was missing and could possibly be dead!" Alfred spat.

"Uh, well I guess I'd go look for him…but Mr. America, would your brother really be happy if you end up dying from falling off a cliff, just for us to find out later that he ended up being back at the cabin? Wouldn't he feel guilty to know that he accidentally killed his brother. Do you know what I mean?" Finland tried to reason with the now feisty American.

"Wouldn't "I" feel guity to find out sometime later that Mattie really was down there and he's dead now and that I could have saved him but didn't! We'll never know until we try!" Alfred smiled his cheesy American smile. "I mean, I'm the Hero, right? So, that means I can't die!" Alfred stated loudly to Tino.  
>"You may think you're the Hero, but you can't save everyone! Listen, that ledge is steep, and if Canada did end up falling off it, it would take hours for all we know to get down. Why don't we go back to the cabin to get some reinforcements from the people that are still inside, and then we could all look for him together. That way we'd have more eyes to spot any sight of movement." Tino argued.<p>

"We don't have time to turn back and get reinforcements! By the time we do that Mattie could already be dead! I can save him! Just watch me!" America yelled and turned away from the Nordic and proceeded toward the edge of the cliff. Finland grabbed America's wrist hurriedly and tugged uselessly on his arm.

"I can't let you go! I mean come on, think reasonably! We can't lose any more people to recklessness!" Finland growled.

"Trust me, I won't die, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm the hero, and what kind of hero I would be if I can't even save my own brother!"

"You're a real idiot sometimes America! You are willing to risk everything, and yet your brother might not even be down there. Come on, let's just go back to the cabin, your brother could be with England waiting for you right now." He tugged harder on Alfred's arm, but the American was unwilling to go.

"No!" Alfred barked "I can't just leave without knowing if it's true or not!"

"Come on lets go!" Finland said yanking on his arm to move from the spot.

"No!" Alfred retorted.

000000000000

As the two were arguing, Sweden was searching elsewhere for Matthew. That was until he noticed somthihng: an arm. And on the arm was no glove…Tino and Berwald found only one glove earlier… "So...Could it be. Was it really _Matthew?"_ Berwald ran over to the arm pleading that the arm was attached to something, and not severed…He grabbed the arm and pull with all his might, and out of the pile of snow came an unconscious Canadian man with ripped clothing, small cuts and bruises, and no glasses.

"Matthew? Are you ok?" Sweden said slightly shaking the man. Canada stirred a little but remained asleep. Sweden grabbed Canada in his arms and hurried back.

He hastily returned carrying Canada who was semi-conscious with a few scratches and found the two arguing over something.

"Alfred! I found Ma-" and as Alfred turned to look up at the yelling man he saw his brother in his arms.

"Mattie!" Alfred said happily, while yanking at Tino's grasp on him, trying to get tell him to look where he was pointing and stop arguing, but when he went to get up to go see his brother something crumbled and crack under his and Tino's feet. His footing slipped, the snow and ice breaking, just like that and snapped into jagged pieces…and together they tumbled. The earth crumbled and Alfred could feel it, the snow beneath his feet sliding away; and he hadn't realized how close he had gotten to the ledge.

He started falling backwards and coming with him was Tino, still holding onto Alfred's arm. The both of them fell right off the back of the cliff together, as the mountain side seemed as if it were falling in slow motion, and Berwald's facial expression jarred and he was too shocked at first to do anything, it took him a few moments to actually comprehend that his lover just fell off the edge of a cliff…and then it hit him, hard…

"T-TIINNNOOOO!" Berwald screamed and dropped Canada in the snow, as he ran over to the edge of the cliff, and knelt into the snow, looking downward for both men. He couldn't see either of them anywhere, the foggy sun setting air was just too much. They were gone…and night has come.

"T-Tino-o…why you?" Sweden miserably said while whimpering, tears slowly falling from his face, some hitting the rim of his glasses and fogging them up.

Matthew slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a blurry blue blob crying, but without his glasses everything seemed to be all fuzzy shapes of color. It wasn't until after a few seconds of the man whimpering did he recognized it as Sweden.

It was such a different sight for anyone to see, or hear, Berwald, a tall, stoic nation, on his hands and knees crying for another nation. It was so emotional that Canada even felt a tear stroll down his face and not even knowing why. It was rare to see that much emotion come from the Nordic who on occasions only spoke a few words at a time.

Matthew tried to get up to support him, but he had so many bruises and due to the fact that he was weak, couldn't come to bring himself up. He tried again; hurting like crazy, and he somehow managed to hobble over to Berwald.

"T-thank you f-for saving me" Matthew whispered as he looked at the Swedish man, but something was off. Berwald was crying. "You did save me didn't you? What's wrong, eh?"

"T-Tino…Tino and Alfred..." Berwarld's voice broke, a fresh wave of tears streamed down his face. Canada limped closer, leaning against the taller nation tiredly, the swedish man was shaking uncontrollably. " M' wife...fell off this ledge..." He swallowed roughly, struggling to speak. "...and t-took your brother with him..." He was looking down off the edge, being careful not to fall into the abyss. "Tino..."

Matthew's face froze in fear, "Al f-fell off this cliff?" It was more than the quiet Canadian country could handle. He placed his hand on his check and pinched hard into his face to make sure he was awake.

"yeah...and…Tino…j-just happened to be with him when the ledge snapped." Sweden looked up at the Canadian man and saw that Matthew was almost as shocked as he was. Suddenly, Matthew felt dizzy and put his hand to his forehead. "Why, Alfred? Damn it! Ahhh! My head…" Canada looked at Berwald.

"I-I'm sorry…" was all he said before falling to the ground and passing out again. Sweden stirred abruptly and grabbed the Canadian man and held onto him close.  
>Berwald let out one last final scream before going back to the cabin to get reinforcements, "TINOOO!" he yelled but when no response came he trekked on, carrying the unconscious Canadian, still looking back at almost ever step. Although he had Matthew, he never felt more alone. At that moment, his own shadow seemed to be the only thing comforting him.<br>Both of them vanished off the side of the cliff together to return to the cabin.

00000000000

Both were falling at an incredible speed, Tino and Alfred fell through the air, Alfred screaming hysterically. He saw his life flashing in front of his eyes and Tino on the other hand was too shocked to even utter a single sound, flailing in the air. Tino smacked hard against a jutting ridge, pain shooting up across his back, the force tumbling him around like a puppet.  
>Alfred hit the ground first, with a sickening smack, Tino not too far behind, his fall slowed from his previous impact. He hit the snow, the small Fin blacking out as they both lay there for a long time unconscious while snow sweetly fell across their faces.<p>

00000000000

The warm embers of the fireplace lit the living room in its soft glow. Switzerland drank his sweet coffee as he watched over his unexpected visitor. Ludwig lay unconscious on the couch, worn out boots set neatly on a floor mat next to the doorway, torn clothes and bruised features aligning his body. Switzerland waited as the German man slowly began stirring. Ludwig's eyes gradually opened as he looked around confused, sitting up slowly, a hand to his head. He noticed the man sitting in a rocking chair, watching him with concerned eyes. The blonde man rocked slowly, smiling warmly.  
>"Umm, excuse me sir…but who are you?" The German asked tentatively. "And… where am I?" He looked around, assessing his surroundings. The couch was soft and plush, a knitted blanket tangled over the German's body. The room was small and basic, a fireplace in the wall, books lining a shelf in one side and a gun case on the other. <em>Who was this man?<em> Germany thought as he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings.  
>"I am Vash." He was met with a blank stare. "Switzerland?" The nation cocked his head in confusion. "You don't remember me?" he asked and Ludwig stared dumbfounded.<br>"Should I know you…Mr. Vash Switzerland? What a funny last name. You know that's a county." Switzerland's smiled grew slowly. "I AM the country Switzerland, and you are Germany. Do you not know that?"  
>"No...I did not... Ludwig stated back and he looked at the man sitting in front of him. He then asked more questions. "How did I get here, and where is here, Mr. Switzerland?" Ludwig asked curiously.<br>"I saved you from an avalanche. I saw you lying face down in the snow while I was coming home from Liechtenstein. I saved you from the freezing snow and brought you home to my house in Switzerland." Vash stated as Ludwig stared at him.  
>"But, why is it that I can't remember anything? I mean have I met you before?" the German man said as he rubbed his head.<br>"Yes, we did know each other, but you see, the Avalanche must have been too traumatic, you must have hit your head pretty bad making you forget your memories. But, it's ok I'll let you stay with me until you heal." The sound of phone ringing echoed through the room, making the German get a little startled at first impact. Switzerland then reached into his pocket and pulled it out, apologizing to the injured man "Gotta take this, sorry..." Vash hit a button, pressing the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He paused. "Oh, really? Good… Me too. Yes, we can start the next part of the plan, great Job." And at that hung up and looked back toward Ludwig.  
>"Now, if you will follow me, I will take you to your room. And please, if you need anything feel free to ask, my door is down the hallway, just two down from yours on the left."<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry that this one is late guys but I do have great news omg so my computer finally figured out how to make divisors so now when you read my story hopefully it doesn't skip around or anything from scene to scene. YAY! Anyway I am really sorry for the people that subscribe to my story and I have to rebut a chapter up and i'm not sure if you get another e-mail idk but whatever no more it's going to be smooth sailing from here on out woohoo!**

**Chapter 13**

"The sun has set…" Kiku announced, looking out a window. "It's getting dark, and still only one person has returned… This is not good. I wonder where Yao and the others are?"  
>"I don't know, all I know is that we have to save them! Come on guys, none of us had flashlights with us when the avalanche hit so we should go help out the people who need us." Gilbert proudly pronounced while Arthur was fixing up Gilberts bandages on his bad arm.<br>"Gilbert…I know you're worried, we all are, but you're not going anywhere, you have a dislocated shoulder, what use do you think going to be?" England stated while looking up at the group sitting in the lounge worriedly.  
>"Like hell I am! I could be another set of eyes to spot any sort of movement! They need us out there! My brother needs me!" Gilbert growled and Italy sat up.<br>"Ve…He's right. People need us they can't see in the dark, and my brother is out there as well. We can't just abandon our own blood." Italy stated and Prussia looked at him astonished. _That was the first thing Italy's said in a while…and he's agreeing with me. Hmpt, alright then._  
>"Yeah let's go!" Gilbert exuberantly pronounced.<br>"Alright it's settled then! Everyone gear up. Bring warm clothes it's cold outside." Francis stated as he grabbed his coat and pulled on his boots.  
>"I'm really worried about Alfred, but I think I'll stay here. I'm not a best medic, I mean I'm not a bad medic, but I think that if someone did return they'd need medical treatment right away." England said, and Kiku looked at him and agreed.<br>"Yeah same for me. I'm really worried about Yao but I think two medics are better than one. Plus, I'm not the strongest either." Kiku said as he got up to stand by Arthur.  
>"I'll stay as well, I'm smaller and not very strong as well. I'll help out as well." Iceland said as he got to stand over by Kiku and Arthur.<br>"Me and Lukas will stay here and wait for Berwald and Tino to return." Mathias said to the trio about to leave. "If there's too much of us someone could get lost." he continued.  
>"Ok, we'll be off. I hope you two find Berwald and Tino safely." Francis said as he grabbed a scarf a wrapped it around his neck.<br>"Yeah, thanks. I would tell you guys to keep your cellphones on but it seems like none of ours are working right now. So just be careful out there. Ok? Stay together and don't lose sight of one another."  
>"Alright sounds good! Everyone else that is going, come on let's move out!" Gilbert yelled as he shoved opened the door that he almost broke down earlier with his good side, and turned on his flashlight. The trio rushed out the door after each other trying to stay together in the blizzard of the night. Francis, Gilbert, and Feliciano all grouped out together, all with flashlights and coats on trekked through the cold winter night.<p>

**00000000000000**

Antonio slowly awoke once more, fluttering his eyes open, and for the first time he saw that he was in a small dusty room. There were a couple candles in the room but other than that the room was still very dim. At least he could see something though, that was a plus, no blindfold.

He took that opportunity gladly and scanned the room. It looked like a small rundown police interrogation room, at least from the inside where he was at it did, only now the table that's usually in the middle of the room was pushed against one of the corners and tucked under it was two wooden chairs.

There was a window right next to the door, and Antonio had that creepy feeling like he was being watched again but he couldn't be sure…

There were horrible sights everywhere else around the room. Mixtures of dust and blood were smeared everywhere and the smell was horrendous. Bloody hand prints were on the wall in one corner of the small room, and Antonio noticed that he was in the center of the room.  
>In another corner on his right was a whole bunch of used, broken, and bloody chains of all sorts. He flinched at the sight of one of the chains still having a ripped piece of flesh on it. His stomach dropped and he felt sick to his stomach. He looked up and his hands were still in what seemed like the same chains they were in the last time, and he looked down only to see the gruesome shape that his leg was in, with blood on the floor under him. He felt kind of dizzy in a way after seeing his own body twisted that way. His leg was so numb, with a piece of bone sticking out, and it was twisted…at that moment he was actually somewhat glad that he couldn't really feel his leg. It was to some extent bent in a position that legs shouldn't be bent in.<br>He hurt everywhere, especially his head where he got hit before. The side of his face was sticky with what felt like dried blood and he had sweated everywhere. His bright emerald eyes glanced around the room for a way to get out and that's when he remembered, he remembered his head hurting, his leg snapping, blood, darkness, laughter, a person in the room with him, and it all came back to him flashing in and out of his mind like fuzzy memories. Who that person might be, and what that person said…but then the door opened and inside walked a man in an overcoat, carrying something…  
>The dark-skinned man closed the door behind him and locked it with his keys; he then proceeded in setting the keys and the item he was carrying down on the corner table. On that table was one of the small candles that lit the room. When he reached down to set the item on the table the candlelit flickered and Toni saw some of his facial features.<p>

He knew this man, with the short brown hair and his half hidden features. As the man proceeded in taking off his overcoat, Spain knew it, he was right! He knew he had heard this man before and now he knew why he sounded so familiar to him.

"Oh? You're awake." The man said, and Antonio grinded his teeth as he spat back at the tan man.  
>"Why are you doing this to me Sadiq!" He insisted in knowing the answer. "Are you still caught up in the fact that I got Romano? Or do you just hate me that much?" Spain asked questionably.<br>"Well, let's just say it's a little of both" The Turkish man replied back.  
>"Why me? And why now of all times? What do you want with me!" Antonio questioned.<br>"Haha, you do ask a lot of questions don't you, Antonio. Too bad for you that I'm not required to answer any of them. Let's just say its business and keep it at that, why don't we." Turkey commented back, walking toward him and coming up close to his face. The Turkish man then suddenly brought up his hands and once again and Antonio knew just what was about to happen as Sadiq lifted up a cloth and Spain thrusted away from him.  
>"...Haha…I like how you think that you can just get out of this so easily…" Turkey insisted as he brought back up his hands. But once again Antonio just nudged away, and tried to head-butt the man. But Sadiq was quick on his feet and dodged out of the way. Sadiq was growing more and angrier by the second.<p>

"Why you little-!"

So, instead he brought back his hand and curled it into a fist and bashed it into Antonio's stomach, making the Spaniard cough up blood at the impact of the hit and he hurled over. Turkey took this opportunity to finally buckle up and tie the blindfold around Antonio's eyes. With the ends of the blindfold in both of his hands, he brought it around his eyes and tied it nice and tight knot at the back of his head.  
>"Shh…its ok, all I'm doing is making sure you don't see what I'm going to be doing to you next. Isn't that so generous of me?...And trust me…you don't want to see this." Turkey said while putting his index finger up to his mouth in the hushed position trying to burn the mental image of him doing that into the Spaniards mind. The mysterious Turkish man then chuckled to the sight of the fidgeting Spaniard.<br>"Oh and guess what?" Sadiq said coming up a little closer yet again. "Since I'm not required to answer any of questions, I guess you may never really know the true intentions of me…" a great laugh came from the crazed nation. "But ya know I will tell you one thing…I will make you suffer. And by the looks of things it seems like you really to care for this Romano guy...Why is that? So, maybe...you know I was thinking that it would be kinda fun...in order to torture you further I should kidnap him as well? Hmm, how would you like that? I mean then you can have somebody to talk to...that is unless I make it to where he can't talk...hmmm yeah, that sounds like fun doesn't it?" Turkey stated with a smile that seemed too big for his face, and the scared Spaniard twist and turned in fear.  
>"NO! YOU WOULDN'T! WHY HIM? YOU ALREADY HAVE WHAT YOU WANT! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME JUST PLEASE, POR FAVOR DON'T HURT MY PEQUENO ROMANO!" Spain screamed at him through tears and a cracked voice.<br>"I DON'T take orders from you! You know what, I will get your precious little Romano one way or another if it's the last thing I do! And do you know why that is? It's because I hate you and I want to put you though as much pain as possible. And that's when it hit me,…you, you actually '_love'_ that Romano of yours don't you? Haha, you're so pathetic."  
>"P-please, don't hurt him, don't hurt Romano. H-he everything to me." And at that Antonio immediately regretted saying that last part for when he heard the snicker of Turkeys voice he knew just what he was thinking…Turkey walked over to the table where he set his overcoat at and lifted it up. From underneath it he pulled out a whip stained with blood and gradually turned back and walked over to Spain.<br>"I can do anything to you? Only if I promise not to hurt your little Romano, blah blah blah. You do know that I'm going to hurt you whether you like it or not! Romano or no Romano, I don't need your permission asshole! Look how ridiculous you look, Antonio. You used to be such a great empire…Look what that Romano did to you." The Turkish man mocked.

"I mean you don't make that brat work or do anything, you actually pamper the little twerp! At least if I had him I'd make him my slave and I would make him work everyday. That way he'd be useful to someone in life. Admit it Antonio he's a worthless little good for nothing brat. Why do you care so much about him?"

"HE'S NOT WORTHLESS! He's just…misunderstood...Just pro-promise me you won't h-hurt Lovino, and you can do whatever you want to me…I don't care anymore, torture me do whatever kind of sick pleasures you want, just leave Romano out of this and take out all your anger on me." Spain kept insisting, ignoring what the Turkish man just said.  
>"Oh I intend to…you really are pathetic!" Turkey spat while shaking his head and bringing the whip cracking down across Antonio's shoulder, scarlet blood soaking into the creases of the whip. Spain tried his hardest to just keep his cool, but the pain was just too much, and it truly shocked him. All he could do was hope and pray that Lovino was safe. Hope that Lovi was far, far away from here. Over and over Turkey lashed at Antonio, cuts going in all directions, tearing into his flesh. And just when Antonio thought he was done getting whipped, he felt a thrash straight across his back catching him by surprise, and he let out a yelp of pain. Crazed laughter from the great nation filled the room, along with sounds of aching, painful screams.<p>

000000000000000

Romano managed to walk far enough in his search that even if he wanted to, he couldn't find his way back to the cabin. It was almost a blizzard by now and Romano had a hard time seeing even a few feet in front of him. That was until he saw a light; it was glowing in the distance. Romano felt grateful that there was a light, that usually meant that there's a house normally nearby. And as he found out, he was right; as Romano trudged closer to the light he saw a small building about a half mile away. A light flickered weakly from the safe-haven that was on in the distance, drawing the freezing Italian in like a moth.

The wind was like tiny icicles piecing into his skin, Lovino took slow, agonizing steps until he finally reached the building.

He slowly opened the heavy steel door and walked inside. It wasn't much warmer in here, but at least it was blocking the snow and wind from hitting his body. Romano took off his gloves and looked at his poor frozen fingers. They were almost completely numb, no irregular colors of anything, just really cold and numb. He sat in the enterance for a few minutes than put his gloves back on. Romano took a look around and kept opening up doors, anything for a place to sit and rest for a while and not like 10 seconds to just catch his breath. That's when he witnessed something he would have rather not had seen. Romano walked into a small room, one that looked old and dusty, but as he walked over to the other side of the room he noticed a dusty looking window with a faint glow coming from the other side so he reached his glove up and wiped away a spot on this window, and Romano gasped! Feeling dizziness and shock all at once, he put his hands up to his mouth. Not in a million years would he have ever wanted to see the sight that he'd just witnessed...not ever...

Artwork for this chapter done by my good friend John, poor Spain.

** gallery/?q=avalanche#/d4u9qtq**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A shiver went through Romano's whole body and he felt his heart skip many beats at a time. It was Antonio! The gratitude of seeing him washed away in an instant with horror as the scene in front of him began to sink in. Toni's body hung from his wrists, chains leading up the damp and dirty ceiling, legs bound to the ground in the same fashion. The man would raise the whip, sending it crashing into Spain's sides. With each stroke Antonio would grunt, the pain pulling screams from his mouth. Still unable to even see where the blows would strike next. The nation had little room to turn away from the vicious assault. Romano, wincing at the horrible cracking of leather against skin couldn't bear to watch it. Yet he just stood there, frozen in fear, hatred and disgust bubbling inside him. Who was this man? Lovino balled up his fists, tempted to charge into the room. Whoever that asshole was, he would soon be dead. He had to do something! The easily angered man started to go for his boyfriend, but stopped at the door, hand poised above the knob. With no weapons the Italian knew he couldn't just barge into the room. He was too weak to take on that large man with only his fists, and as much it pained Romano to admit, all he could do was wait. But wait for what? What good would it do him now if he got caught as well? Romano had to think of a way out of this mess.  
>Antonio could die and it would be all Romano's fault. His fault for causing that horrible avalanche, for taking so long to find him... His fault for not being stronger, for being too weak to save the nation that took care of him for so long. How pathetic! Romano clenched his teeth, tears welling up from frustration and irritation. Cursing, Romano backed up, resolving to find another way. There had to be something around that he could use against that brute! With his sudden movement he knocked over a metal chair, the loud clang of it hitting the concrete floor resounding off the walls. The noise drew the man's attention, the man whipping Antonio looked hastily by the window and Romano ducked quickly, his heart pounding in his ears, praying to God that he didn't see him.<br>"Shit! What am I going to do now?" _Please don't let him hear that…Please don't let him hear that…Please don't let him hear that… Romano thought over and over to himself. I can't screw up now! I've come this far, I have to save him!_  
>A few moments later Romano slowly got up to look through the window to see that the man was gone! The terrified Italian froze…<em>No! Where'd he go! Did he really hear me after all? FUCK! I really have to be careful now. <em>Romano looked up at Toni…guilt filling him up, Antonio just hung there limply without moving a single muscle. Blood ran freely down his entire body and Lovino gulped. As Romano was in the process of getting up to go sneak over to the door, a pair of thick arms grabbed him around the throat from behind.  
>Romano started choking as the pair of arms lifted him full off the ground. He noticed that it was a tall, thickly built man, and the man lifted Romano up and dragged him out of the room into the hallway while Lovino kicked, screamed, and clawed at this person as he opened the door of the room that Antonio was in.<br>Romano jerked around and noticed it was Turkey who had hold of him! But why the fuck was Turkey here? Was he the one beating Antonio? Why was he beating him? Oh, how he will pay for this! Look what he's done! Rage started to emerge in Romano's eyes as the hatred of this man grew stronger. Romano struggled to get out of Turkey's grasp, but all the bigger man did was laugh and clamp his gloved hand over Romano's mouth, making the swearing Italian shut up.  
>"Wow, capturing you was a lot easier than I thought it would be." The brown haired man said into Romano's ear, entering the room.<br>"G-get away from me b-bastard! Let me go!" Romano managed to choke out, thus knocking Spain out of his trance like state instantly. Antonio looked up toward that voice, wishing desperately that it was not who he thought it was and was horrified that 'that voice' was here. But _no, why? Why was he here? This can't be happening please God no!_  
>"I said get off of me bastardo!" the voice sounded again and Spain knew that voice instantly.<br>"LOVINO! He cried out, thrusting at his chains harder than ever before, cuts opening all over his body. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HIM!" The Spaniard screamed at the Turkish man, as Toni broke into tears making his blindfold soaked. "Let him go Sadiq!…" he cried out, in the wrong direction, his voice breaking. "He didn't do anything!…"  
>"Hey dipshit I'm over here." Came a voice to the other side of the Spaniard's ears. Antonio turned around and almost gave himself whiplash from cranking his head so fast.<br>"TONI!" Romano screamed out, trying to reach towards the chained man. "Get your disgusting grip off me you filthy jackass!" Romano managed to struggle out again towards the Turkish man. Sadiq started to get really irritated.

"Shut up you stupid little brat!" he growled, slamming Romano's head against the wall and gripped him even harder.

"O-ow that hurt…you…bastard…" Romano yelled at Sadiq while little bits of blood streamed down his head.  
>"That's what you get for being an annoying dipshit." Turkey Commented back smiling.<br>"A-are you ok Romano? H-hey don't hurt him!" Spain bawled out once again, slowly going in and out of consciousness. "R-roma...no..."  
>"I never promised you that I wouldn't hurt him," Sadiq stated while Romano struggled to get free from his grasp. "And if you have to know, he came here on his own free will and was hiding in the corner of one of my rooms over there. Did you really think I wouldn't spot you?"<br>Romano jolted away trying to break free but Turkeys grip was just too tight. So he had to think of another way out. He scanned the room, it was small and smelled like mold and dead bodies, looking for a way out. _Yeah, that'll do perfectly_…and at that moment Romano bit as hard as he possibly could into the forearm of the Turkish man, teeth digging through fabric, catching him off guard making him drop Romano to the ground suddenly.  
>"You little-!" Turkey started to say, clutching his arm, but Romano quickly got up and ran over to the table where Sadiq's overcoat was. Lovino grabbed one of the chairs tucked underneath it and proceeded in running over to Turkey and smashed the hard wooden chair right into his back. The chair broke into many pieces through the force of the impact, knocking the Turkish man to the ground.<br>"Aragh…" Turkey started to say but slowly that turned to silence.  
>But Turkey was still conscious so Romano ran back and grabbed the last chair that was tucked under the table and brought it back crashing it right over Turkey's head with as much force and anger as he could possibly muster.<br>"Double tap, bitch! Now stay down!" Romano yelled through a somewhat cracked voice.  
>He felt good! He felt like if he put all his might into one final blow everything would be alright.<br>Finally, he was down and it didn't look like he was going to be getting up anytime soon, but Romano didn't want to take any chances, so he dashed over to Spain who was panting hard, half conscious.  
>"Toni! It's ok Toni! I-I'm here now and I'm going to get you out! Just stay with me!" Romano pleaded as he undid the knot of the blindfold, and took it off. But, Spain just looked at him with a blank stare, as if looking off into space. His once beautiful emerald green eyes now a flat, dull green as they were getting adjusted to the light once more.<br>"Come on, Spain! Stay with me, come on stay awake you can do it!" Romano yelled at him through tears as he tried to yank at the chains.  
>"G-Go Love, before he gets back up again…" Spain managed to slur out.<br>"NO! I'm not leaving without you! We're getting out of here together!" Romano growled determinedly, tears running down his face.  
>That's when Romano really noticed how bad Toni's leg was, the appendage mangled and twisted at the knee and pure horror struck him. <em>That Bastard did this!<em> _He'll pay for this!_ Lovi tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Toni's leg. Antonio flinched as Lovino made contact with his injury. But at least that was a somewhat good thing, that meant that Toni could still feel his leg, even if it was just somewhat…  
>That's also when Lovino noticed Turkey's overcoat lying on the floor near the table. Lovino ran over to it searching frantically for the keys until his hand touched the ridged surface of the small metal frames. And he pulled out the key ring with about six other keys attached to it. Lovi scanned them all over and went over to Spain.<br>First, Romano slowly bent down and on his second try he found the right fit to unlock the chain around his good foot. Now the hard part was…trying to get Spain out of his broken leg chain. Romano didn't want to hurt him any more than he already was. Lovi slid over and unlocked the chain of the hurt foot, and to his satisfaction nothing went wrong. His leg really was horrible though, the fibula was decimated, and the tibia seemed to be poking at the skin from inside…the gruesomeness made Romano wince just by looking at it.  
>Next, was the arms; Lovino went up as high as he could, practically on his tiptoes, to his right arm and saw that his arms were worn out. They were bloody and bruised everywhere just like the rest of his body. Romano pitied him, he really did want to help, but how? He unlocked the restraint that held Antonio up. Then he reached over to the other arm and took that one out of its chains. Spain fell forward into Romano's arms and Romano smiled; glad to have that familiar scent of Antonio near him once more, though tainted with sweat and blood. Romano caught him and held him close.<br>"Mi dispiace, Antonio… I should have been here sooner…" Romano sulked into his lovers shoulder crease, getting blood all over his coat from Antonio's whip wounds. But Romano didn't care, all he wanted to do was hug him forever, he just wanted time to stop and all his worries go away…Romano glanced at Spain, all he had on was his tan pants with his tan shirt and his red ribbon bow on. But, now his shirt had so many holes in it, it was a surprise it was still staying together; same with his pants…He had gashes everywhere! Cuts, tears, lashes, he was red and bloody all over. Everywhere on his body was bruised, he barely looked like himself; the only thing recognizable was his face. Nothing much was wrong with his face, except for a knife cut going across his left cheek under his eye, his head had some problems _bastard has lots of head problems_, but his face was fairly decent.  
>Romano got up to go, but remembered something important he'd saw on a horror movie one time with Antonio. He set down Toni down as lightly and as genteelly as he could against the wall near the door and walked over to the limp Turkish man. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the chains and lifted him as best as he could up onto the chains and locking them into place. It actually took some time to do but it was worth it in case he woke up and chase after them. None of them were really in any condition to fight.<br>Antonio's eyes slowly fluttered open to a blurry sideways glance at Romano. His eyes gradually focused in on the Italian more clearly and at first he wanted to chuckle. What an odd time to want to laugh, but the sight of Romano trying to chain up a man Turkey's size just tickled Spain's insides. Spain tried to laugh but all that came out was a damaged half laugh half choking sound. As Romano finished, he turned to look at Toni and ran back to check on him to see if he was ok. Spain just looked up and smiled though.  
>"You really are a hero, Lovino…I don't know what would have become of me here w-without your help, I just wa-wanted to say Th-thank you Romano…" Spain slowly choked out.<br>"D-don't say things like that you dumb bastardo! You make it sound as if you're saying goodbye… and that's not an option! Come on, let's go." Romano said straightening up. He went over and grabbed Turkey's overcoat and leaned down to help put it on Antonio.  
>"I don't think he'll be needing this for a while" Romano smirked as he put the coat on Antonio. He then placed his arm underneath Spain's pit and lifted him up.<br>"One second, Romano, I want to say one last thing to Turkey before we leave…" Romano nodded and brought Antonio over to the limp Turkey. Spain looked at him with disgust and hatred…he reached up with his hand to make sure the chains were tight enough so he wouldn't get out, before saying…  
>"Don't want you getting away now do we?" Antonio spat to Turkey who was slowly starting to stir.<br>"Here put your arm around me here, and hold on tight." Romano stated as Toni started to fall. Spain nodded and they were off. Romano half carried half dragged Antonio out of the room, trying to be very careful of his leg in the process. They left the room and shut the door tight locking it with the keys. Then looking to make sure no one was around, they proceeded toward the door where Romano came from in the first place.  
>They opened the heavy metal door to complete whiteness, it was a blizzard outside. Romano shrugged and stepped into the deep snow. When they were a good distance away from the building Romano threw the keys into the snow and half walked half staggered through the snow. The wind chill was freezing and Romano tried his best to shelter Spain from getting grazed with any more damage, which caused Romano to get the full on impact of the snow. But, Lovino didn't care, as long as Spain was safe with him that's all that mattered.<br>Antonio and Lovino were both shivering, so to keep their mind off things they engaged in a chat. That was until Antonio slowly fell back into unconsciousness after a while. The walk was at a very slow and staggered pace. Romano looked back to see if anyone was coming and noticed that they were in the clear. The only thing he could see behind him was the light blood trail from Antonio, his leg oozing slowly onto the once pristine snow, and his body wounds slowly dripping off his slim body. But it didn't worry him much because moments later the snow would come and cover it up in no time…the snow was falling at such a fast pace, it was almost unbearable…and that's when Romano started sneezing and coughing more and more…  
>"I swear to God, if I get sick I-I'm going to be so p-pissed!" Romano said in a hushed voice as he headed off in the direction he thought he came from…<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Nein! You're wrong! Ludwig's trail goes this way!" Gilbert angrily stated to the Frenchman pointing to a fork in the trail with his flashlight in his good arm. His other arm in a handmade sling that England made out of a ripped bed sheet.  
>"Yeah, and 'ow do you know that'? The Frenchman argued shivering.<br>"Instincts just trust me. I'm his older brother we share a bond, and plus he was with me when the avalanche hit."  
>"Uh-huh, oui? And can your 'instincts' tell you exactly where he is? Because, I for one, would like to go find him and go home as quickly as possible. This was such a stupid idea, why did I even come with you guys in the first place?" France threw his arms up in anger, glaring at the albino. "Actually, why did I come here at all? Why did we have to listen to America to come here in the first place! Christmas is tomorrow and I could be at home in France by a beautiful hand carved fireplace drinking a nice red wine but noooo~." Francis complained.<br>"We came to have fun, and plus America just wanted to get to know us all better isn't that what this is all for?" Gilbert said quietly to the boisterous country.  
>"Well, look what good it did us in the end? huh!" Francis said interrupting the Prussian. "That stupid American is the reason we are all split up looking for missing people in the first place! And I just had to be polite in my nature to come with you two out in the cold. I'd rather be looking for Spain. Better yet, I would love to be sitting next to a fire right now! It's-goddamit it's fr-freezing out here." Francis said, frowning at the slowly falling snow."<br>"THAT'S ENOUGH! You're not at home, so deal with it!" Feliciano snapped, fists balled up and the look on Gilbert and Francis's face were that of pure shock.  
>"F-Feli?" Both France and Prussia stated in the same confused tone.<br>"Come on, just pick a way to go and if it's not right then we'll just have to turn around and come back to the other one. Let's just find my brother ok? I can't handle you guys fighting anymore! Or would you rather split up and search Francis? Then once again and have less people and thin ourselves out. Well, which one is it?" Feli spat angrily toward the Frenchman and France had no idea that Feliciano could even get this mad. He has truly seen a rare side of him.  
>"Uh, well I…I don't know…" Francis started to say, but Gilbert cut him off by saying<br>"H-hey! What about my brother? You seem so concerned for your brother but what about mine huh! Did you not think that I wanted to find him as well? I mean come on Feli you love Ludwig! What the hell is wrong with you?" Prussia angrily extended out toward the Italian man.  
>"Don't say something like that to me!" Feli said wildly. "I used to love being with him… 'used to' being the key words. But, he's not the man I thought he was, all he is, is a backstabbing lunatic! He and Japan are no friends of mine; at least that is what they said." He turned and wiped at the tears rolling down his face.<br>_They...what the fuck was Feli talking about? _From what Gil heard Ludwig telling him earlier and this now...the stories didn't add up...at all. Ludwig was sad that Feliciano didn't want to date him because Feli wasn't gay for him like that and that he lost a friend, but now Feliciano is saying that he was sad that Ludwig was a backstabbing friend who didn't like him. What was going on here? There must be some kind of explanation.  
>"Feli, what did my brother say to you?" The albino stopped walking and asked him as politely as he could, because the awesome Gil wanted some answers.<br>"H-he didn't say anything to me…" Italy sniffled. "I heard it while I was passing along. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was just on my way to tell Kiku goodnight and that's when I heard them. They were…talking about me behind my back…Those backstabbers; they were saying such mean things about me!"  
>"Did you listen to the whole conversation? Or ask them about it?" Gil asked, gesturing widely, movement in the restricted arm paining him, making him wincing slightly.<br>"I don't know but, from what I heard, I've had enough! They said that I'm useless and that all I do is make pasta and white flags. I make messes everywhere, and that I'm no help in times of war…all they do is put me down, but never once did they say anything about how great of a help I can be sometimes..." He trailed off as he wiped a couple of tears off his face with his sleeve.  
>"So, so I ran away from them and slammed my door shut and started packing to go home, I tried to call a taxi earlier today to come pick me up but… no one answered and the phone line was all screwy and disconnected. Then afterwards I tried to enjoy myself a little and that's when this happened, an avalanche came and-and I didn't have time to do anything… not even talk to Ludwig…not that I wanted to talk to him or anything because he thought I was so useless that I couldn't even put a snowman's head on."<br>"So…let me get this straight, you're saying that my brother and Kiku were in a bedroom talking behind your back saying mean things about you behind your back?" Prussia asked and Italy nodded.

"Yeah, that's right." Italy informed

"But,…if what you're saying is true then why is Ludwig's story so much different than yours, He told me that you were mad at him because he admitted that he loved you but you were mad at him because you were straight… He told me that he was depressed because he lost his best friend. Ludwig might be a jerk, but he really cares for you Feli. He was so distraught when you wouldn't talk to him and shut the door in his face."  
>"Yeah I know he's a jerk and-wait what?" Italy said, now beyond confused. "Germany loves me?"<br>"Yeah, you didn't know? He told me that he came into your room to tell you that he loves you but you started yelling at him to get out and that you couldn't believe you'd think of him that way."  
>"Wait, what? But…but Luddy said it, I heard him! He was talking to Kiku…This doesn't make any sense! You're-you're lying…you have to be…there's no other way." Italy half-heartedly said actually hoping it was true. <em>But why would Ludwig say that then…If Gilbert's telling the truth then I need to find Luddy! I need to see and hear this for myself! I need to know if it's true! If Ludwig dies without me knowing for sure, oh god I-I don't want to think about that!<em>  
>"Ita?" Prussia's voice cut through Feli's thoughts.<br>"Huh, oh um, well if what you're saying is true, then why did Ludwig put me down? Why did he and Kiku backstab me?" Italy questioned.  
>"Well, you must not have listened to the whole thing then. I bet Ludwig was comparing you to them; that you are stupid, messy, lazy, and worst of all a horrible fighter but I bet you ran away after that didn't you?" Prussia stated.<br>"I-I-" Italy stuttered.  
>"You probably didn't hear what he said next did you?" Prussia said as Italy shook his head.<br>"Even though you're all those things, Feli, Ludwig still loves you. He still cares about you; he just worries about you, that's all. He knows you're not the brightest, and you are a horrible fighter, that's why he trains you! He couldn't bear with the thought of losing you! In times of war he tries to protect you as much as possible. He knows you're an airhead and lose your train of thought easily but that's why he loves you! He loves you because you're so different from him. He loves you for who you are. He only cares what's best for you Italy. Have you ever stopped to think about all the training you go through? Have you?" Italy was quiet… just staring at the Prussian man, words forming at his mouth but getting all jumbled up and jumping back into his throat. Francis was also intriguingly interested in Prussia's story as he listened carefully.

"Italy, my brother loves you! He really does, he told me yesterday. He was a mess Feli, you really tore out his heart…the look on his face is a face that I never want to see my brother have ever again in his life! You got that? So what are you going to do now? Huh?" Prussia asked Feliciano somewhat impatiently.

"I, I don't know…" Italy mumbled, but as he was saying it, they all turned hearing something move in the distance.  
>"What is that?" Gilbert shrieked like a little girl, jumping up making his should shift a bit and rub him in the wrong way. A tall white blob suddenly appeared slowly walking up to them about 20 feet away.<br>"Hello? Wh-who's there?" Francis stuttered shaping out of his 'listening to Prussia's story mode' and jumping as the shadows shining on the rock. Italy just looked harder at the interesting shaped figure, shining his flashlight in the direction of the moving figure. After a couple more steps the shape started to identify itself more.  
>"Oh, why, hello there." Ivan, calmly yet out of breath said while brushing snow off of his jacket with one hand and holding a small polar bear in the other, to the frightened trio while coming around the bend.<br>"Oh, Ivan it's just you! And you have Kumajuro?…Kumataki!..." Feliciano beamed "Well whatever ve~ you're alive! Thank goodness…did you happen to see Ludwig or my brother down that way?" Italy sincerely asked.  
>"Ludwig and Romano, da? Hmm… no, sorry I have not seen them. Iv'e been looking for Canada all this time, but all that was down there was this little guy. Ivan stated pointing to Canada's Polar bear. "Do you need me to help you look? Since I'm already here..." Ivan asked.<br>"W-why yes that would be great!" Italy answered while the other two just looked at each other wondering why Ivan was being so nice, or was he always nice on the inside...  
>"Say Italy...have you seen Matthew around anywhere?" Ivan asked concerned for his fellow nation.<br>"No...I'm sorry but I haven't seen him anywhere it's been so dark I wouldn't know...We have flashlights though, wait a second I think I have an extra one in there somewhere..." Feliciano said while looked through his bag.  
>"Ve~ ok! Here you go!" Feli said as he pulled out a small flashlight. "Well let's get going. I wanna try finding them before morning. Let's go look for Ludwig, my brother, and Canada as well.<p>

0000000000000000

Switzerland knocked on the door to Germany's room, a little bit later on in the night only to find the man wide awake on the bed. The German man sat up at first insight of the Swiss country and held his head.  
>"Something the matter?" Vash asked him, coming into the room, turning on the light, then sitting on the bed with him.<br>"I-I don't feel so good...I-I mean my stomach's fine but my head is killing me. It won't let me sleep because everytime I lay my head down , my head burns. I also keep seeing blurry visions and flashes of fuzzy looking people, I think it's people I know...but I don't know them." Germany stated as he looked over at Switzerland.  
>"Calm down, it's ok Ludwig, they're probably just memories just messing with your head getting you all confused. I'm sure that if I were to get you some medicine then you'll be just fine." The Swiss country calmly said to the burning up German.<br>"Y-yeah I guess that would work." the German man said back towards the other nation on the bed.  
>"Ok then, I'll be right back just stay where you are." Switzerland said as he was leaving the room.<br>_Who were those people? It seems like maybe...maybe somehow I-I know them. _A few minutes later Switzerland returned with a small pill and a glass of water half full. "Here you are." Vash said as he handed Ludwig the pill and glass of water. "This pill should help with that headache of yours." Ludwig held the pill in his hands and slowly leaned his head back and put it in his mouth and swallowed it, then took a swish of water.  
>"Good, now go back to sleep and remember I'm right next door if you need anything." and with that Germany nodded and Vash walked out of the room. When the Swiss nation walked into the hallway he accidentally ran into Liechtenstein all dressed in her nightgown.<br>"Lili! What are you doing here?"  
>"Well, you see big brother, I happened to hear some noise in the hallway and I just wanted to see what it was." Lili said out innocently as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Oh, is that all...well I was just talking to our guest Ludwig that's all." "Ludwig is here?" Lili asked confused.

"Yes dear, Ludwig's in that room right there" Switzerland pointed to the closest door "but you see he lost his memories so I'm trying to help him out. And the reason you heard me a minute ago is because I just went in to give our guest some headache medicine."

"Oh, I see...I didn't know Ludwig had a headache."

"Yes , well I'll be going back to bed now, so goodnight sweetie."

"Oh, um goodnight big brother."

After that little meeting Switzerland went back down the hall and into his bedroom. Lili then went up to Ludwig's door to see how he was feeling and lightly knocked on the door. It opened up with a light touch and she walked inside only to see Germany panting and sweating.

"Who-who are you...do-do I know you?" he asked at first sight of the young woman. And when she nodded, he just looked up and her and sighed. "I'm sorry I don't know you, I can't seem to remember anyone..." Germany said while holding his head.

"Um, are you ok sir? You look awful...can I get you something?" Liechtenstein asked him politely.  
>"Actually...could you show me where the bathroom is? I-I don't feel so well." Ludwig stated towards the girl standing in the hallway.<p>

"Why certainly, come on follow me." She said and Ludwig slowly got up from the bed and crossed the room in a half staggered stance. The two of the walked down the hallway a few steps until they came across the bathroom. It was a small bathroom with teal curtains around the washtub and a light blueish, teal border around the top of the wall. It was fairly clean and smelled of lilies. "Thank you miss." Ludwig said as he went into the bathroom.

"No problem Ludwig and please call me Lili. If you need anything just call me I'll be in the hallway." Lili said.

"Thank you for being so kind to me." Germany said to the smiling girl as he turned the bathroom light on and shut the door.

Afterwards Ludwig tumbled over to the mirror and look up at it. _Why can't I remember anything? _Ludwig thought and thought but the more he thought the more his head hurt and burned. He looked up into the mirror

_Why are these people so nice? Was I a really good friend of theirs? I must have been close to them if they are going so far out of their way for me. _Suddenly the Germans thoughts were corrupted when his head started burning and his stomach felt like it was doing flips. Ludwig ran over to the toilet and flipped the seat up and threw up inside of it. He hurled inside the bowl everything that he ate that day and it seemed to have kept on coming. Finally, a little bit later Ludwig got up and flushed the toilet, and just layed there on the soft fluffy rug of the bathroom floor. That was until he heard a little knock on the door once again and a small voice asking if he was ok. Germany gradually got up from the soft carpet and walked over to the door.

"Yeah I'm fine Lili...I just had to throw up that's all. My head was really hurting and I was getting all dizzy.

"Oh are you ok? Would you like some medicine? Liechenstien asked and Ludwig just shook his head. "No, Vash already gave me some earlier. I don't think my body likes pills..." Ludwig said as he rubbed his head.

"Pills? He made you take a pill, hmmm...well if I remember correctly we might still have some liquid bubble gum flavored medicine. Would you like that? I should go down better." Lili sweetly asked yet still curious.

"Yeah, sure that should work." Ludwig answered back.

"Ok follow me." Lili stated as she took Ludwig's hand and walked down the hallway. Upon entering the kitchen, Lili flipped the lightswitch on and crossed over to the medicine cabinet and took out a teaspoon of headache medicine. Ludwig in the meantime went over and sat down at a small fancy table near the back of the kitchen.

"Here take this, it should help your headache." Liechenstien sweetly said she she came over to the table where Ludwig was at.  
>"Thank you Lili, your so kind." Germany took the medicine and casually got up. "I think i'm going back to bed now." The German said as he stood to get up.<br>"Oh ok here let me take you back to your room i'm going back to be anyway and my rooms also this direction.  
>"Oh ok thanks." Germany smiled as the sweet girl grabbed his hand and walked him back to him room. Germany opened the door to his room and walked inside but before shutting it all the way he said "goodnight" to Liechtenstein, Lili just smiled and walked back down the hall ans Ludwig finally shut his door and made his way back to his bed.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for this being so late so because I made this late I wrote a little extra for you all. **

**Chapter 16**

Tino slowly awoke, gradually opening his eyes; the whipping snow was blurring his vision. Looking up, Tino and saw the cliff with its never ending seeming height. He then looked around for America, spotting his snow covered body several feet away. "A-America…" He groaned, his body was stiff and cold; he had a small ache between his shoulder blades, but nothing too unbearable. The American didn't answer...  
>Slowly, Finland shifted up onto his elbows, moving to stand up, only to find he couldn't. Confused, the Fin looked down at his legs, nothing out of ordinary with the long, blue-clad appendages. Sighing, he tried again, trying to move his cement feet. But they were unbudging and wouldn't move. A surge of panic flipped his stomach, an uneasiness making him sick as he realized what was wrong. <em>I...I can't feel them…<em>Tino grabbed at his snow-covered pants, tearing at it, trying to pick up his heavy leg. _Why can't I feel my legs?_ Finland tugged at his boot, hitting his shins, knees...thighs. He could feel his hands hitting the icy-cold fabric, but the answering response in his thighs was non-existent…He couldn't be paralyzed…he just couldn't…the thought of it struck Tino with terror._ Come on move, MOVE LEGS!..._Finland broke down in tears, knowing that he would never be able to walk again. His cheeks and nose were as bright red as his Santa Suit, the outfit he'd no longer have the privilege to wear. He turned over to America calling his name over and over again. It was no use though, his voice was so low and his lips were so chapped that his yell sounded more like a whisper. Desperate, Finland screamed out other nation's names, voice cracking, throat on fire. Berwald wasn't anywhere to be seen. Someone...anybody...but no one came. The wind roared and brought up fallen show making it swoosh around in the air.

Finland flipped over on his stomach and army crawled his way over through the deep snow to the still shape of the American's body, legs dragging behind him as his slow pace continued onward. He weakly crawled over to Alfred snow blasting him in the face every second. As he got closer he saw that there was blood around him, and Tino shook his shoulders exhaustively.

"A-Alfred …" Tino whispered shivering through his coat from the freezing temperatures, "A-Alfred!" he shook him again raising his voice desperately. Something was wrong, America wasn't laughing, he wasn't talking, nothing…not even a small cheesy smile was etched on his face.  
><em>Oh no please no...<em>

When there was no response Finland checked for a pulse. But after a few moments of silence, Finland looked distraught, lost. _There was no pulse! He was too late…_Alfred was dead!…

"B-But Alfred can't be dead! He-he just can't! I refuse to believe it! Come on America wake up!" Tino half screamed at he shook the America as hard as he could, tears welling up in Finland's eyes. "no-no-no no no no no no! Why? Why America..." Finland began crying as he leaned over Alfred chest.

"_What am I going to do now? I can't walk on my own and my only hope was Alfred and he's dead! At this rate I'm going to freeze to death!" _Finland cried out into the mountainside.  
>"HELP! I-Is anyone out there!" Finland tried to yell out but all he could hear was the echo of his own voice being trailed through the mountains.<br>_"Oh, I wish Su-san was here right now…He'd know what to do…" _Finland sniffled and took one last look at the dead American laying there in front of him. _He looked peaceful, like a heavy weight was pulled off his shoulders._  
><em>"It's all his fault I'm like this too…If I didn't come here, if I didn't help with his search party looking for his brother, and had America not got into a fight with me…if all those things never happened I wouldn't be in this position I'm in right now…Yet…I kind of feel bad, I mean America died trying to find his brother and yet I'm still here. He was just looking for him and I decided to help…So I can't say it's all his fault and I can't help not staying angry at him…" <em>Just then the wind picked up and a chill filled Tino.  
><em>"Brrr…It sure is cold...this h-has to be like below freezing out here…sure feels like it…" <em>Tino stated while rubbing his arms over his shoulders. As a really important question kept popping up in the Fin's mind though…  
>"How <em>Am<em> I to get back now?" Finland questioned as he army crawled back to a crease in the cliff to block the snow from hitting him.  
>"There's no one left…" he shivered and closed his eyes. A few moments later though he heard something and that's when he saw it, a little movement not too far away from him. Tino looked harder to see what it really was, but could only make out that it was about one foot tall. <em>A rabbit maybe? <em>Tino thought but was wrong when the little figure showed itself.

It was Hanatamago, Finland's little white dog. Something was wrong though, it was limping towards him, whining.

"Hana…" Finland looked up and sniffed a tear rolling down his face. "Come here Hana, its ok" Tino opened his arms out wide and Hana came struggling into them. He lay on Tino's lap and curled up into a ball. Finland could see it now, one of his paws was hurt, and blood was dripping down it. He was probably hurt on the inside too.

"Oh, Hana…" Tino panted, breathing harder as chilly air smacked him in the face yet again.

"Such a good dog…but it looks like we're done for…" Finland cried silently, petting the little dog on his lap. Hana whimpered and slowly leaned up and licked Tinos cheek, where a tear strolled down it.  
>Finland lightly chuckled and grabbed his sweet little dog gently and held him up in his arms and said 'thank you' as another tear rolled down Tino's face. But soon, after Finland put the dog back on his lap, darkness started creeping into his eyelids.<br>_This is the end, isn't it? _He thought to himself scared. Tino closed his eyes and remembered the good warm times. Memories flooded into his mind like a river. And before long there was nothing, just pitch blackness, as snow lightly fell over his body…covering him and Hana with white fluffy flakes…

000000000000

Japan sighed as he looked out the window. The snow was falling fast and he was worried about his friends. It was nearly midnight, and the moon was high. He had been sitting on the couch for some time not leaving once, not even go to the bathroom. The Japanese man was intent on staying in that spot until he saw someone, anyone... appear.  
>"Kiku...Why don't you come have some tea with us? Worrings not going to get you anywhere." Arthur said, sitting at a table with Denmark and Norway, with a worried sigh.<br>"I can't...not yet." Was the simple response the Japanese man said without even looking back.

"Kiku...I know you're scared and worried, but that's not good for your body to be so stressed. Come, have some tea with us." England said as calmly as he could.

"Yeah Honda, everyone will be fine. Why don't you come over here and talk to us? That'll keep your mind off things for a while." Denmark stated as he lifted his drink and Smiled.

"How can you be so calm?" Kiku questioned

"Were not being calm Japan, were all worried but were just not trying to show it so for the time being come and sit over here and let's talk." Lukas said in a calming yet somewhat monotone way.

"Well...ok maybe just a quick break should do." Kiku said, finally managing to get up from the soft cushion he was sitting on and walking over to the table. Kiku took a seat next to Lukas who grabbed an extra cup and poured some of Britain's tea in it for Kiku.

"Here, drink this it'll make you feel better." Lukas said as he passed the cup over.

"Arigato" Japan replied as he blew on the top of his drink to cool it down.

"Japan looked around the room; he, Arthur, Mathias, and Lukas were sitting at an oldish looking table with carved wooden legs and a glass top. The room felt so empty though, with no one there. Iceland was the only one not sitting at the table and that's because he somehow managed to fall asleep on the couch. Other than that they were the only ones left...it seemed.

"So, Japan how are you feeling now, better?" Arthur asked as Japan took some sips of him tea.

"I'm doing a little better...I-I'm just worried and stressed out that's all. I just want to know where the others are." Japan commented back.

"Don't we all..." England said with a sigh.

"We really are all alone." Japan defined looking into his tea cup that he was stirring, seeing his own reflection getting blurry with the little riffles.

"You guys gotta have a positive attitude! That's how I go about my day. Just believe in them all coming back and it will happen. Our friends may or may not come back, but we don't know what'll happen until it does! So we can't give up now, there's still so much hope left!" Matthias said determined yet happily.

Lukas looked at him and smiled.

"You know you really are cheesy sometimes, but you definitely lift our spirits, Mathias."

"Thanks Norway." Denmark grinned stupidly.

"But your still and always will be a moron." Norway said jokingly as he laughed.

"Hey!" Denmark stated.

"I'm kidding, kidding" Lukas said as he lifted up his tea cup and drank the rest of it down.

0000000000000

England got up first and took all the empty plates and teacups into the kitchen and began washing them and doing other various chores.

Moments later a pounding broke the quiet chatter of the nations in the living room. Iceland awoke and rubbed his eyes.

"What's that noise?" he asked lazily, but was soon answered by the door practically busting open by Sweden. Sweden ran through the door and into the cabin carrying Canada, and the few people who were in the room at the time looked up startled.

"Berwald!" Mathias happily yelled out and immediately went to go hug him but stopped when he saw the Canadian man in his arms and the look on his face. "I-is he…" Denmark looked scared as he tried to finish his sentence...  
>"Dead?...No he's not, he just passed out from being weary. I-I need your help though Mathias! As many people as I can get would be great." Sweden said shakily. Lukas and Kiku stared at him and noticed how worried his face looked.<p>

"What's wrong, are you ok Berwald?" Kiku asked as he went over to check on him.

"I'm fine and Matthew here is ok as well, it's just...it's just...Tino and Alfred fell off a cliff!...and...and...We need to go help them now! But I can't do it alone and if their hurt…well I can only carry one, plus...I-I don't have any flashlights." Berwald looked at them pleadingly, stumbling upon his words, imagining Tino freezing and lost, or worse, dead.  
>"What! Tino and Alfred fell off a cliff?' All four of them questioned in unison. "Do you know where at?" Mathias asked worriedly.<br>"I remember the path somewhat…but it's darker now and I need some flashlights. The only reason I saw the cabin was because of the lights you guys had on." Berwald said trying to remember the path in his head. Just then he looked around. "Oh and uh, just don't tell England about this…" He said quietly. "I know he was really close to Alfred and I don't want him to worry until we find out if he's dead or not. You know what I mean?" The Swedish man said as he carried Canada into a bedroom and laid him down on the bed, nice and softly. Then returning into the room saying "This one here's been through a lot as well. So about those flashlights Kiku?" Kiku thought to see if there were any more flashlights left, but at that moment nothing was coming into mind.

"We just gave the last flashlights out to Italy's search group. He took the last of them I think..." Japan said as he thought of more places flashlights could be. Iceland rubbed the back of his head. _Everyone is working hard...and actively searching. What have I been doing this whole time?_

"Ah! Hey Mathias, didn't this cabin have a basement cellar? Do you think there would be any flashlights down there?" Iceland asked.  
>"I dunno... is there one Lukas?" Denmark said thoughtfully.<br>"I think there's one at the back of the house." Norway thought back.  
>"Yeah there is. It's that one door near our room guys, remember?" The Icelandic nation said just now remembering.<br>"You know...the old cellar looking door." Ice continued, hoping to be of some use.  
>"Oh yeah, I was wondering where that led." Mathias said thoughtfully. "Come on let's go!"<br>Lukas, Mathias, Iceland, Japan, and Berwald all ran to the cellar door near the side of the house. Iceland was the first to get to the door and tried the knob but it wouldn't budge.  
>"Come on, open! Stupid door!" Iceland yelled out. <em>I have to help them somehow...<em>  
>"Oh move over!" Mathias said and he budged Iceland out of the way and grabbed hold of the door knob. He pushed and pushed but the end result was naught.<br>"That stupid innkeeper never gave us any keys for this damn door!" Mathias yelled out in frustration while looking through his key ring and trying every slot. Iceland grabbed hold of the knob once again and started pushing even harder.  
>"What are you doing Ice?" Mathias asked as he saw the smaller nation hitting his hip against the door turning the knob like crazy. While mumbling something under his breath.<br>"It's not going to open." Lukas bluntly said to the island nation.  
>"No, I can do it, all it needs is a little budge! I'm not that weak guys! Here watch me!" Iceland then turned around and took several steps back and started running full speed at the door. Not realizing or remembering that there were stairs on the other side, and before he could think about that his body rammed hard into the door breaking it off its hinges and sending him flying down sets of stairs.<p>

Lukas, Mathais, Berwald, and Kiku all watched him as if he was falling in slow motion, yet none of them could reach him in time. They all heard a crash at the bottom of the stairs, and through the darkness all they could hear was some sort of muffle.

"ICE!" Lukas yelled out as he ran down the stairs followed by the others quickly after. "Are you ok?" he asked as he came closer to his brother, whom was cradling his arm. "NO I'M NOT OK!" Iceland yelled out on pain and frustration to his brother. "I think I broke my wrist...dammit..." He said as he looked down at his hurt wrist. "God that was a stupid idea why didn't any of you guys stop me?" He asked.

"Well we tried but your actions were too fast for us..." Lukas replied.

"I-I'm so stupid! I'm not good at anything. I just wanted to help you guys out for once but I guess I am just a burden..." The small Icelandic nation replied looking at the floor.

"You're not a burden Iceland..." Kiku said trying to cheer him up but failing.

"Well look at the bright side...the doors open." Mathais said somewhat smiling down at the younger country raising his hand down so Iceland could get up.

"...Well at least I'm good for one thing..." Iceland replied.

"You're good at many things, but right now why don't you have Kiku take you back upstairs and look at your wrist while we look for some flashlights." Denmark said still smirking.

_Does he ever stop smiling? _Iceland thought as he slowly took Denmark's hand and got up and looked up at Berwald.

"I'm sorry..." he said, and the confused Swedish nation looked down at him.

"What are you sorry for?" he questioned.

"Well, I know you're in a hurry to save Tino and Alfred so I wasn't thinking and just blew the door down and hurt myself." the smaller nation stated.

"It's ok I'm not mad, I just was worried. I don't want any more of my friends getting hurt, that's all." Sweden said as he patted him on the shoulder. "Kiku could you possible take him upstairs and wrap his hand?" Berwald asked Japan while nudging Iceland over more toward the Japanese man.

"Sure thing, come on Iceland let's have a look at your hand." and with that Japan and Iceland walked back up the stairs into the lighted hallway above and out of view.

"Ok now where would flashlights be?" Mathais questioned.

0000000000000

It was dark in the basement, couldn't see a thing, so finding a flashlight seemed next to impossible. Yet, they managed to find one when Lukas was reaching down on a shelf feeling his fingers across the smooth surface. He happened to bump in to many unusual feeling objects as in a rake, shovel, and a basket with what seemed like old clothes in it might _need this for later _he thought and finally his hand caressed a smooth cylinder shape. _Lease turn on, please have batteries!...and..._yes! The flashlight turned on!

"Guys I found one! And it works!" Lukas excited said as he waved it around.

"Good Job Lukas!" Mathais and Berwald both said as Norway shone the flashlight around to look for more. The end result was for nothing though because that was the last one.

"Come on let's go!" Berwald quickly said as they all ran to the steps.

0000000000000

Meanwhile back upstairs England finally returned from doing various chores only to find a sleeping Canada a hurt Icelandic nation and a Japanese man treating the wounds of the Icelandic one.  
>"What in the bloody Hell happened? I was gone about 15 minutes!" England yelled out happy to see Matthew back home.<br>"Arthur! Thank goodness you're here, Berwald returned carrying Matthew. He said that he's not too badly hurt but he should get some rest and that Tino and-" Japan said Remembering at once what Berwald said about not telling England about Alfred and once.  
>"What? Tino's here? England said confusedly. "What are you talking about Kiku?"<br>"Berwald's in the basement cellar looking for more flashlights with Mathias and Lukas because he said he's going to look for Tino and-and Hanatamago...yeah, that's right." Japan said stutteredly yet remaining cool.

"Oh...ok...What happened to you?" Arthur asked as he looked over at Iceland.

"I fell down the stairs and broke my wrist..." Iceland said gloomily.

"What is with everyone lately? Well is there anything I can help with?" Britain asked as he looked back over at Kiku.

"Yes, could you go find some bandages or rip a curtain or something? I just need to wrap his hand up." Kiku told Britain as he left the room in search for something useful.

They finally made it to the top of the stairs and ran back past the living room where Kiku and Ice were.

"Oh, I see you found one? That's good please though...be safe and come back alive and well. And um, find Tino and Alfred and bring them back safely ok." The Japanese man told the trio as they were getting coats and scarves and such on.

"I'll just stay here and help out, I don't think I'll be much use." Iceland said to the Nordics before heading out into the snow covered wasteland.

"Yes, that seems like a good Idea Ice." Mathais started back towards his fellow nation. "See Ya!" But before they all left Sweden turned to Kiku and said

"Yes Kiku, I will find them, and we will bring them back! I promise." The three of them gathered the rest of their belongings and finally left moments later.

00000000000000


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry For so much Spain and Romano but the next chapters are different. **

**Chapter 17**

Romano was beyond freezing, tiny icicles hung from his nose, but as long as he was keeping Antonio warm that's all that mattered to him. And by the way that he's been breathing lately, Romano thought that he was doing a good job. No irregular breathing, nothing too bad…except the wounds.

Up ahead, Romano saw something; a black hole of some sort, and when he got up closer to it, he saw that it was actually a little cave. Romano made his way up to the cave almost slipping from his weight being off balance and immediately noticed something was wrong. There was some sort of creature/body? on the floor surrounded by blood. The figure was in horrible shape, huge chunks of skin and flesh missing. As Romano inched closer and the moonlight shone over the figure of the thing and he noticed that it was indeed a body! The body was in such a bad shape that Romano didn't even know who it was at first.

It took his eyes a little time to adjust to finally be able to see something. He scanned this over and saw long strands of black hair and a red tunic torn to pieces. _What the fuck?_ Bones and flesh were ripped out and bent in ways they shouldn't be bent in. _Is that...? Oh no..._

"Yao! No! No, no, no no...Oh God no! Is that you? How did this happen? ...This...this is all my fault! " Romano was so horror stricken at first that he almost dropped Spain on the floor, shifting his shoulders to lift him back up. Lovino walked up closer to the Chinese man who was beyond saving…and stared. All that was left were tiny pieces of flesh and parts of the outfit. It was torn and almost shredded to pieces but it was still there. So, Romano bent down and grabbed a torn piece for safekeeping.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Romano stated sounding genuinely sad as he said a prayer for the loss of a friend, yet most of all feeling guilt. Romano walked back away from him against a wall before he felt safe enough to let Antonio down for a while, because his shoulder was really killing him.

It was warmer in here, because there was no snow drilling Lovino in the face and because there was no wind in here either. _Well, I guess we'll have to stay here for a while. _Romano said in a hushed voice looking over at his unconscious Spanish boyfriend.

He didn't like the idea of staying here, not at all, because he was afraid that whatever got Yao would come back to get them too, but he was too cold and weak to go anywhere else. He needed a break, Toni couldn't walk…plus he didn't want to wake him up since about 10 min. ago he fell back into his unconscious sleep.

Antonio shifted and little in his sleep and then rolled onto his back, wincing a little. Romano liked watching Spain sleep, it always amused him that one person could move so much while sleeping. He smiled down at him and eventually sat down right next to him. Romano gradually reached his hand down and patted Antonio's head, moving his fingers in and out of the messy surface of the hair. After a while though, Romano dozed off into sleep as well.

000000000000

_Romano awoke and turned over to see puddles of blood everywhere. He suddenly became very frantic and looked for Spain. He was gone…_  
><em>"What-? Spain!" Romano turned almost pale as he spotted and bloody Spain, who had blood flowing out from his mouth, standing in front of him limping weakly with a blueish tint to his skin. Spain stumbled towards Lovino, flesh deteriorated and peeling. Everyone else was there as well, all of which were repeating the same thing<em>  
><em>"You did this to us." they all said in rough voices. <em>  
><em>"You did this to us-...You started that avalanche and killed us all…"<em>  
><em>"R-Romanoooo…why didn't you save me?" Spain asked him personally climbing closer toward the frightened Italian. "I was your lover and you let me die!"<em>  
><em>"NO! You're…you're not real…none of you are! I'm going to wake up soon, I will wake up-!" Romano screamed at the withering Spanish nation as he grabbed onto his shirt.<em>  
><em>"Oh, you don't think I'm real Lovi, I thought we were a lot closer than this, but I see you're just a scaredy-cat!" Spain spat as he looked at Romano in disgust. <em>  
><em>"No...no I'm not a scaredy-cat. I'm not, it-it wasn't my fault! I swear!" Romano yelled out, tears slowly falling forward, towards the deteriorated Spanish country. <em>  
><em>"I do love you Antonio! And that's why I'm...I'm going to wake up soon, and we're going to get out of here!" <em>

"_We'll just see about that, how about this!" Just then Antonio threw himself at Romano and bit into his neck…making Romano wake up screaming. _

_00000000000000_

When he awoke next the sun's rays had shone through a cloud and blinded Romano for a second.  
>"<em>It's morning? ...It was just a dream…Thank God…" <em>He thought to himself as he huffed out and rolled over to check on Spain. Antonio was still in a peaceful looking sleep, so Romano did not dare to wake him,  
>"Thank God he's ok, I'll let him rest he needs it. I'm glad I didn't wake him up…God what would I do without you Antonio...He said as he stretched his arms toward the sky and yawned, "The others are probably pretty worried about us."He thought about the others, about his brother who was probably freaking out right now and how everyone was probably out in search parties right now looking for them, and any others whom the avalanche took. He missed Feli and he was sure Feliciano missed him too. A hand suddenly caressed Romano's side and he jumped, snapping him out of his daze, making him turn around quickly only to see Antonio staring up at him, smiling.<p>

"Buenos Dias Lovi~!" He said happily with a smile as the sunlight flashed across Romano's face. Romano always wondered how the Spaniard could smile in the worst situations.

"Good Morning..." was all Romano said back.

"You know what the best part of this trip has been so far?" Spain asked and Romano just stared..._how is it possible to have a 'best' part of this vacation yet? So, far all that happened was a mix up in cabins and him getting tortured…an avalanche…both of them left to die_…

"The best part of my trip has been this moment right here. Waking up and seeing your face when the sun hits it is quite a breathtaking view, you know." He chuckled and for some odd reason, after all they've been through Romano couldn't help but chuckle back. _God damn why was Spain so good at sweet talking, that Damn Spain._ Romano leaned down and lightly kissed his precious Spaniard.

"Never leave me again, ok?" Romano whispered as his lips finally parted from the Spaniards. Antonio looked up and blush covered his cheeks.

"O-ok I won't." was his response as he just stared into the loving eyes of Lovino.

"I'm glad you're ok now." Lovino said scanning the Spaniard up and down.

"Yeah it was all because of you really. You helped me escape and I owe you one Lovi." Spain countered. Lovino looked at him sincerely until he finally asked

"So, how's your leg doing Toni?" At that moment Lovino saw Antonio's smile slightly fade,

"Oh, well uh…I won't be walking for a while…maybe not ever...I-I don't know" He said trying not to sound too depressed. He looked down at his leg and Lovi followed his gaze.

"We really need to get you to a doctor as soon as possible; your leg could possibly be infected…" Lovi stated worriedly staring at his gruesome wound. He brought his hand over a lifted up his pant leg only to have horror approach his face. _His leg…its turning an off shade of color…oh no no no no this is not good, We have to hurry!_

"It's horrible I know, I can't really feel it much so I guess that's good. That means less pain for me." Spain huffed "I know…I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you right now Love." Spain suddenly said sadly while holding his hand up to a gash in his shoulder blade. That last sentence actually shocked Romano as he pulled the pant leg back down and yelled,

"SHUT UP BASTARD! You're never a burden Spain, never!" the Italian yelled back towards the chocolate brown haired Spaniard, and soon afterwards Romano had an angry fit of coughs that erupted from his mouth and he put his hands to his mouth making him lean his hand against the wall of the cavern.  
>"You ok, Lovi!" Spain worriedly yelled out, as he tried to shift up on his elbows more, but as he tried pain shot through a lash on his back and made him and he fell back down as Romano just looked up.<br>"What did I say, don't worry a-about me bastard! I'm ok... how about you?" Romano stated as he wiped his mouth. Not wanting to show the Spaniard the small bit of blood he wiped from it. This wasn't good, and Romano knew this. They both had to get back to the cabin and quick.  
>"I-I'm ok" Spain stated back, worry still colored his eyes as he gazed at Lovino.<p>

"You never were a burden Spain, ok? And if anything I should apologize to you; it should be me, for being so late... I-I'm sorry. I-I started this avalanche and I'm the one who's making everyone suffer. It's all my fault." Toni looked over to his little Romano and just smiled.

"No, no no no Lovi it's not your fault at all." Toni soothingly said as he motioned for Romano to come closer. Spain then grabbed Romano and gently rubbed his head in a soothing pattern cooing. "I'm glad I'm not a burden to you my love. Don't worry about the past Lovi, what's done is done I'm just glad you came when you did and you weren't hurt too bad."

"Hey, Antonio… why did Sadiq capture you?..." Romano insisted, completely changing the topic and looking up at his lovers beautiful eyes.

"Oh, um I'm still not really sure why…He talked to me but only for a few moments before he knocked me out again…All I remember is that he was mad at me for getting you. He wanted to capture you and make you his slave or something…"Antonio stated while bringing a hand up and rubbing a bump on his hurting head.

"Oh…I see…" was all that Romano said back. _That bastard._  
>"By the way Lovi, what's that over there?" Spain asked suddenly pointing at a lump object near the center of the cave, catching Romano off guard.<p>

"Oh, it's…uh…that's Yao…..and well..." Romano choked a bit trying to get the words out of his mouth. "...H-he's dead." Romano gulped.

"Wha-!" Toni stated surprised, "Yao…is…dead? But how? I mean he's a nation right? ...What's going on here?"

"Yeah…I dunno that's what I thought…but I guess for some reason here we all have the weight on our shoulders, and we can die…and that's why whenever you're ready we have to get a move on before the thing that got him comes back to get us!" Romano informed Antonio and he nodded.

"Oh! Lovino, I was meaning to tell you something!" Romano slowly got up and looked down at him,

"Feliz Navidad, mi amor!" Spain happily said to the Italian. Romano blushed deeply before saying "You too, bastardo. Now come on." back toward him.  
>"I can't believe this is real…I mean I was planning a great evening filled with love, fun, and Joy...but this...this is not what I expected at all. I would have never guessed in a million years that I would ever spend Christmas day in a cave with you and Yao's dead body. With me all beat up like this…and this leg...and this body of mine like this..." Spain sighed at that last parts. "In a way it's actually kind of funny isn't it?" Spain half laughed half coughed out.<p>

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of funny" Lovi said back to him "But really we got to go Toni…"

"Oh, right, right, ok I'm coming, just wait a sec." Spain muttered out. Antonio tried to sit up more, but he winced from the pain in his leg and a spot on his back that was getting aggravated, and he slumped back into the position he had just come from. Romano practically jumped to help him at this.  
>"Spain!" Romano quickly came over to his side. It really was a miracle that Antonio was still alive as Romano got closer and looked at him.<br>"We really need to find you some bandages." Romano insisted.  
>"Y-yeah, I guess…" Spain answered back. "D-damn…Romano my leg won't move…it's like a brick or something...It's getting harder to feel it too… My body is in such a bad shape and you know it. I think it's taking a toll on me. I just don't know what to do anymore. I-I can't even get up straight…"<br>"D-don't! I got you, just don't move jackass! Ahh, when I get my hands on Turkey next…he'll pay for what he did!" Romano yelled at him.  
>"No! Just forget about it Romano…Forget about Turkey I can get up, it's ok. Just let me try once more. Maybe it was just a cramp...yeah that's right just a cramp..." Spain said hesitantly.<br>"Just forget about it! How? Look what he did to you Toni! I mean look! Every piece of your body is covered in your blood! And your poor leg…How are we going to fix that?" Lovi winced at the sight of the gruesome shape his leg was in yet again. Even though Romano tore off a part of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound earlier, he could still see some blood and the pieces of the bones sticking out and his leg…and the way it was slightly twisted.  
>"Lovino, it's ok…really just forget about that right now and let's focus on getting back to the cabin alive, Ok?" Spain forced a small smile across his face and Romano just stared. Brown Hazels eyes scanning Toni up and down.<br>The Spaniard tried again, but once more to no luck as pain shot through his whole body and forced him to just freeze up and yelp with agony.  
>"Here...I-I'll help you up. Come on!" Romano insisted as Spain just sat there motionless.<br>"Ah, I-I hurt so much Roma…I don't think I can even get up…I-I don't know what to do." And for once in Romano's life he saw pure horror quickly reach the surface of Antonio's face, he was lost, he really and truly did not think the he could make it. Tears welled up in Antonio's eyes, and slowly seeped out onto the front of his body. Antonio was crying…Lost, hurt, and confused, he just sat there…

"I'm sorry Romano…this is so un-manly of me, a-and totally foolish, but-but I guess just leave me here…that way you could run faster and get help that way and-"

"NO! I am not leaving you! I've come so far I am not going to back away, now come on and get up Antonio! Get up bastard! You can do it! Please don't leave me all alone Spain! I'm not leaving you behind." And now it was Romano's turn to shed some tears, as he shouted at Antonio, tears forming in his beautiful chocolate and olive eyes and crept down his face.

_Spain really did like it when Romano got all flustered. It always made him think of the old days when Romano was a kid and he would run up to him pretending to be strong when he saw Spain coming home from a Pirate Voyage all bloody and hurt._ So he tried once more to get up but to no luck, as he failed again.

"Here Spain, come on b-bastard…take my hand and we can do this!" Romano choked out sniffling but Spain just sat there motionless just staring at a spot on the floor, and he huffed deeply.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BOSS SPAIN! You said you'd never leave me again! Now get your ass off the ground and let's go! You can get through anything! Isn't that what you always told me? So come on, live up to your promise like you do every other time!" Romano screamed at Spain all flustered, coughing over little bits of his words in the process. He knew that Antonio was in much pain already and probably felt like shit for not being able to do anything right…but Romano _had _to get Spain up and moving/walking again, he just had to…they had to get out of there together.

Antonio looked up at Romano shocked and just smiled, relieving Romano a little bit.

"I can't believe it..." he said as Romano looked confused.

"What?" Romano answered back.

"So you did really pay attention to me all those years ago? …You always told me that I was so uncool and weak remember? You always said that I would never be the boss of you because I'm a 'scrawny, good for nothing tomato bastard' isn't that what you told me?"

"Y-yeah I did…you had left me no choice. You were so annoying, claiming that you were the boss and that you were so high almighty. But, you really are strong Toni, I never doubted that! So, come on and use that strength of yours and get up." Romano said as he glared at his Spanish boyfriend. "Come on, we better get going now while the sun's still up in the sky." The dark brown haired Italian said jokingly, trying to at least lighten the mood a little. And he stood up and reached his hand down and helped Antonio up the best he could. Antonio grabbed at his hand and hobbled on his good foot to try and keep steady, but slowly fell against Romano's lighter weight and they both tumbled over to the floor. Romano got up and brushed off the dirt and snow, then tried again, reaching down and helping Spain up once more. Romano knelt down and grabbed his arm then swung it over his shoulder standing up. Lovi clutched as tight as he could to Antonio and half dragged him out of the cave and into the bright whiteness at the opening of the cavern. They both took one last look at the small bloody Chinese man on the stone cold floor of the cave and chills ran up their spines. Sadness swept over the two nations for the loss of a friend, as they both said a silent prayer and hurried on into the light blue abyss of the new morning sky.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm soooo sorry for the like week and a half lateness of this chapter. I had the first part all done but I could put the second part in words that I liked and I kept changing it over and over again. I have it all figured out now, and I wrote like 9 pages last night in 3 hours. :) :D I'm so proud of myself haha. **

**Chapter 18 **

Hana's ears perked up, and he blinked his eyes open at the sound of a far off yell. He shook his tiny body to get the snow off and looked up and his master. Tino was out…eyes shut, no movement, just lying up against the cliff, motionless. The mini pooch whined slightly and tried its best to wake the silent nation with no luck. The worried pup tried his best to muster up a bark, but his bark sounded more like a whine. Worried, the little snow white dog licked his master's face, but Finland still did not respond. It was up to Hana now! Hanatamago got up and limped toward where the voice was coming from in the far off distance, leaving his master behind.  
>"TIIINOO!" Berwald shouted, followed by others echoing the same thing.<br>"Tino! Where are you, come on answer us!" Mathias called out cupping his hands to his mouth. "Come on Lukas, don't you want to find him?" Mathias nudged the shorter light blonde in the shoulder.  
>"Y-yes…" Norway exclaimed.<br>"Well then, get yelling, come on yell." Mathias said while putting both his hands on Norway's face and moving his mouth for him. "Stop it!" Lukas snapped back at him.  
>"Come on guys, we're not going to get anywhere with you guys bickering at each other! ... Tiinnnoooo! Sweden barked.<br>"Are you sure you took us in the right direction..." Norway implied, "It seems like I've the same tree over and over again..." he continued while shining the flashlight all around.  
>"You know you don't really need that flashlight anymore you could save the batteries...I mean it's like what 5 in the morning...look even the suns coming out." Mathias stated as he pointed over to where the sun's light was emerging.<br>All of a sudden, Berwald noticed something far in the distance. _What is that? _The small figure was walking up one of the nearest cliff edges. It was walking in a kind of limping way. As the creature got closer, Berwald knew what that thing was!  
>"HANATAMAGO!" Su-san screamed out catching everyone off guard as he started dashing toward the little dog and the others followed. Hana just looked up and saw Sweden's face and tried to bring up a bark. He needed them to follow him; even if he was a dog he knew something was wrong.<p>

"Hana what is it?" Su-san questioned as he bent down and examined the little dog. "If Hana's here then...Tino must not be too far away..." Berwald thought as he petted his and Tino's dog. The small dog barked and Sweden noticed its foot. "Oh, I see…you're hurt, we could carry you." Sweden said as he leaned down and lightly picked up the white dog. "Come one guys, if Hana's here then Tino and Alfred shouldn't be too far!" Sweden reassured.

After what seemed like hours of horrible thoughts rushing around in Berwald's mind he finally reached a ledge, where Hana began barking like crazy. "Is this it Hana?" Sweden asked and the dog replied with a small reassured bark. "Ok, then I'm going to hand you to Lukas now, so I can help anyone if they need help."

"Why me, Berwald?" Norway exclaimed.

"Because you're not as strong as us and if anyone needs help we're going to have to help them." Sweden said as he handed the dog to Norway. Lukas opened his mouth to complain but then re-thought that process as now he got out of all the dirty hard work.

The pace was very slow for the trio, until finally that path led them to an opening where America's body laid motionless in the middle of it. Hanatamago struggled in Lukas's arms but Lukas held on tighter, making sure the dog didn't get out. Mathias and Lukas went over to Alfred's body as Sweden looked around the opening and finally spotted Tino in the corner of the cliff, leaning halfway up against a wall. His heart skipped multiple beats and his stomach dropped, making him feel sick. He stared for a few moments not believing what he was seeing at first.

"TINO!…" Sweden screamed distraught, before running over to the small body of his lover. He kneeled down and brushed all the snow off him as quickly and swiftly as he could, and reached his hand out and felt for a pulse. Mathias and Lukas returned to where he was looking distraught as well, as they stared at Sweden taking his pulse. A few moments, which to all of the Nordics felt like hours to them and at last Sweden said something.

"We have a heartbeat! It's very weak but he's still alive! Su-san stated with blurry eyes, and his glasses fogged up. Tear rolled down both sides of his face as he hugged and held onto his lover. Everyone there started crying after that, even Lukas who barely showed much emotion at all had a couple tears fall down from his eyes.

"Thank God..." Mathais said as he scanned over Finland.

"Hurry! We have to take him someplace warm and get him some medical treatment right away!" Berwald practically shouted at them. He then looked upon the face of his 'wife' and rubbed his hand across his forehead. "It's ok now, I'm here Tino." And at that he gently pecked a small kiss on his forehead and scooped Tino up into his arms.  
>"It I'n't good Berwald" Mathias suddenly said, catching the Swedish man off guard.<br>"What isn't good?" Sweden answered back to the tall, slender nation.  
>"It's America…he's...he's...dead. No pulse, nothing…he's gone Berwald...what will everyone think. What will England say! His lover is dead! England's going to be devastated. You know that it's true..." Mathias replied sounding sad.<p>

"Oh,…I see…well the least we could do is carry him back...and let his brother and the others see him on last time." Sweden stated. "Then later, we can have a real burial for him, but now less talking and more moving." Denmark agreed and he reached down and picked up Alfred while Lukas held Hanatamago, and cuddled him in his arms. Together they all hurried back the way they came. Minutes later, a very chilly breeze swept over them. Berwald tightened his grip on Tino and buried his body with his own to block out the wind. Mathias and Lukas did the same. Mathias didn't want America's body worse than what it was...even if he was dead, and Norway wanted to protect the little creature rolled up in his hands from getting hurt even more. Hana shivered and Lukas noticed that his leg was turning a different color.

"Uh, hey guys wait up!" The Norwegian country exclaimed.  
>"What is it Lukas?" Mathias stopped and answered back to the smaller country.<br>"Uh, Sweden…its Finland's dog…I know I'm not a vet, but there's something wrong with it." Norway replied shyly.  
>"Hanatamago? What is it?" Berwald said as he walked over to Lukas and looked at Hana along with Mathias.<br>"It's just that well uh his paw that was bleeding earlier is now turning a different color and his breathing is harder. I think it has pneumonia Berwald! This little guy has been through a lot I'd say." The Lukas said, and Sweden's expression was Stoic, unreadable…  
>"But,…that dog is everything to Tino…" Berwald stated out sadly saying. "Without Hana... m' wife would be sad…We have to get moving, and find that cabin as soon as possible. They ought to have medicine there." Sweden urgently stated as he turned to walk away.<p>

"Come on, I think the cabin was this way."

000000000000000

Germany woke up in a sweat, practically jumping off the bed. "What...what was that?" Germany huffed as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "That dream...why do I feel like I should help those people...are they people I know?..." Germany thought, he looked out the window next to the bed and all he saw was endless darkish snow. The sun had not risen yet, but by the looks of the sky it should be coming up any minute. White never was his color...and for some reason he had this uneasy feeling in his stomach. A knock suddenly came at the door, breaking the German man out of his thoughts.

"Germany?...Germany are you in there? It's me." Vash stated as he brushed off a piece of dust off his shoulder.  
>"Oh, um one sec." Germany said as he slid out of bed and opened up the door.<p>

"How was your night? Was it good? Is your headache gone?"

"Umm, yeah...I guess. I'm feeling a little better, danke." Germany stated putting a hand up and feeling his forehead.

"You are? Hmm...well that's good. Well come on, let's go eat breakfast then." Switzerland stated, as he left the opening of the doorway and started to walk down the hall. Germany slowly walked out of the door opening and into the hallway and shut his door behind him.

When he got to the kitchen, Ludwig saw the girl from last night, _Umm, what's her name again? Lola?...Lela...Lili...Yeah Lili _sitting by the table he was at last night.

"Oh, good morning Ludwig!" Lili stated as she noticed his presence.

"H-hello miss." Ludwig kindly stated back.

"How are you feeling this morning? Did that medicine I give you work any better?" She asked, but before Germany could answer, Switzerland shut the fridge.  
>"Lili, can you come into the sitting room with me?" Vash asked, going into the foyer, motioning the girl to follow him. She smiled, a little startled but rose out of her seat quietly.<br>"Coming brother, one second Germany, well I'm glad you're feeling better umm...help yourself to anything in the kitchen, ok?" Lili said as she walked out of the room. Germany stared as she walked by and could help but think something was wrong, but dismissed it. It was none of his business anyways, and went to the fridge and looked inside for breakfast. He found nothing but milk, eggs and cheese.  
><em>I could make eggs…but why do I crave potatoes? Hmm does this man have any of those lying around? Maybe if he does then I could make eggs and fried potatoes with melted cheese on them. mmmhh that sounds good!<br>_"Now where would someone keep potatoes at?" Germany said as he looked through the fridge opening every single drawer. _Nope...nope...not this one... _"hmmmm where are they at?"_ Germany scratched his head and thought harder. _"Maybe in the pantry? Oh, but where is that?" Germany turned around, looking for anything...any sort of basket, door, anything. He went over to the door that Lichtenstein went through and opened it up to go ask her where the potatoes might be at. He opened the door to a fairly blank room, not much in here but connected to it was a hallway. Ludwig walked down the hallway to the first door that had some light coming out of it on his left. He turned to knock, but decided not too when he heard his name mentioned.

_"Lili, what did you give him?"_

"_Oh, just the cough medicine brother, you know, to help with his cold"_

_"Listen, I need you to do a favor for me. Don't give him anymore medicine, only let me give him medicine, is that understood?"_

_"B-but why big-" _There was a sound of something, a hand maybe, getting slammed down on a table and some mumbling and whisperings were heard. There was a small gasp and some more arguing.

"Why can't I hear them? What are they saying in there? Why is only Vash going to give me medicine? Come on...speak up...just a little louder..." Germany said and by this point his ear was on the door. There were mumbles and grumbles and Ludwig only caught a few of the words "Poison", "Capture", "hurt", … "helpers"...everything was jumbled and nothing was making sense, and suddenly he heard Switzerland yell and the sound of a smack!

"What's going on in there?" Ludwig wondered as he stayed put and kept trying to listen in on the conversation. But, just as Ludwig was trying to understand more he heard a seat quickly slide across the wooden floor and before he knew it the door flung open and Switzerland appeared looking down at him. He had a smile plastered on his face that just looked like he was up the no good. And as he smiled down at Ludwig, Ludwig froze up in fear. He was going to say that 'he was just there to ask them where the potatoes were' but everything that he wanted to say couldn't come out. He looked too suspicious. He shivered when Vash lowered down and asked him

"What are you doing down here Ludwig, it's not very nice to eavesdrop, you know."

"I-I know I-I was um just going to ask you ummm where the potatoes were, and if you even had any." The German man said as sweat ran down his face.

"Oh, is that all? Well you see we ran out of them a couple of days ago." Vash stated back, and lent his hand over to Germany's while standing up.

"Come. Let's go back and I'll see if we have something else for you to eat." the Swiss man said, as the hesitant German took his hand. Germany grabbed his hand, but Switzerland was too quick and in one swift movement, took his other hand, and fisted it up and derived his fist into Ludwig's stomach. Ludwig wrenched over and fell into Switzerland.

"I can't have any witnesses..." was all Germany heard before he felt himself get carried away.

000000000000

Germany awoke with a hurting stomach and quickly noticed that he was back in his room.

"_...what the-...I-why am I in here?" _Germany said as he got off his bed and walked over to the door.

"_Locked. I should have guessed better." _Germany said as he tried over and over again to open his door. He then went over to the window and noticed that not only was it locked on the inside but the outside too. No bars though, still a nice big clear window.

"_What's going on?" _Ludwig said as he suddenly fell to his knees in pain with a terrible headache. He was remembering...something. _"AHH!...My...h..e..ad..." _Germany yelled out. "Who-who are you? Why do I keep seeing you in my head?" Germany rolled around on the floor, aching. Voice: "come back to us...come...co-". "Who are you? Why do I know you!" Germany screamed out clamping his hands to his head. Voice: "Come...home..". "Wait don't leave AHH!" Germany yelled out as the pain became too much for his head to handle and he blacked out.

00000000000000

"Do you even think we're going the right way?" Gilbert asked as he rubbed a smudge off his shirt with his good hand.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure were going the right way..." Italy said as he looked around him. The sun was rising casting a yellowish orange shade on the snow. There was light now, which was good, but it was still a little too early to see a whole lot.

Ever since Russia joined them, the going had gotten a little easier though, the larger man trudging through the snow ahead of them, making a path to follow. He also helped make a sort of snow and ice fort wall type thing that the four of them plus the little polar bear could sleep in to block the wind from hitting them. The night was long and cold but they all made it through somehow. The snow had slowed and then stopped, everything hauntingly silent, except for the crunch of snow under their feet.

"I'm hungry..." The little white bear whined as he walked behind Russia, in his footsteps.

"When we find food I'll give it to you da?" Ivan said, trying not to show the bear his frustration, for having said this about four times already.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro said as he looked up at the Russian man.

"I'm Ivan and you have been with me this whole time." Russia stated and the small white bear just looked down.

"But you're not the other guy...whose he? I see him quite often." Kumajiro said actually somewhat shocking that he kind of actually knew who Mattie was.

"That's Canada, your owner and were trying to look for him along with Germany and whoever else is out here." The Russian stated.

"Yeah and don't forget about Romano." Italy perked up suddenly coming out of nowhere. Russia looked behind him and Italy was near him just causally talking while the other two were a little further behind.

"_Italy had been a lot happier today than he was yesterday... perhaps it's because of what I told him about Ludwig"_ Prussia thought as he looked up ahead at the bubbling Italian actually having a decent conversation with Ivan. _"Yeah,...even Russia was nice and helpful. What is this world coming to? Haha I can't believe America actually did it! He made us get along. I'll have to tell him thanks when I get back to the cabin. He'll be so excited." _

"Oi, What are you pondering about over there?" Francis said looking over and nudging Gilbert with his shoulder.

"Nothing much, just thinking about what to do when we get back to the cabin." Gilbert said as he looked up towards the sky.

"Well the first thing I'm going to do is eat...I'm starving and I'm going to grab my food and eat in front of a nice warm fire. mmmh that'll be nice...yeah...Then maybe afterwards I'll yell at America for bringing us all into this mess! I mean we accomplished nothing but arguing...what did he ever see in any of this?" France argued.

"Hey! Stop that! What are you talking about America made us go past our differences and unite as friends and not countries!" Prussia angrily stated towards the Frenchman. "I mean look at Italy and Russia over there." Gilbert said as he pointed with his good arm to the two of them. "Everyone used to be scared of Russia and no one ever just willingly talked to him, he was creepy. I mean Italy used to be terrified of him, but look now. Italy and Russia are over there talking. I mean they're having an actually non-creepy conversation." France just stared at his friend. "Look! Now Feli's laughing. You see that? This is what America wanted." Prussia stated and Francis looked and him opened his mouth to say something but closed it and nodded his head.

"I think you're right, my friend." France finally said as he looked ahead at the two talking and back at Prussia. "I'm sorry."

"Look! Look!" Italy excited yelled out as they walked over this little hill. Italy, Russia, and Kumajiro stood waiting for the other two, and Prussia and France ran to see what was going on.

"Look guys look! There's a cabin!" Italy said as he pointed to a smallish cabin a little bit away. As the group stated trekking to the cabin, they saw something coming out of the front door. It looked like a figure, like a person.

"Hey Italy what is that?" Russia said as all of them stared.

"It looks like a person. But who is that? …and um guys why are they running so fast?" France stated as the person started running.

"I don't know but let's go help them!" Italy said as he started running at the person, and that's when Italy noticed it was Liechtenstein.

"Lili? Lili what's wrong? What are you doing here?" Feli yelled out and the whole group was running towards her now.

0000000000000000

Back at the cabin, Switzerland was drinking his morning tea when he passed by a window and saw the group of people and Lili running towards them. "Damn it...how did she-" Vash dropped his tea and ran to his gun case and pulled off a mid-distance gun from the shelf and back to the window. "If she tells them my plan I'll-...damn it!" Switzerland said under his breath as he opened up the window and took aim. "Almost there...almost...anddd now!" Vash let go of the trigger making a bullet plunge out from the barrel of the gun, sending it flying in the direction of Liechtenstein.

0000000000000000

She was almost there, Lili could see them all perfectly fine, she was so close. She knew of the plans she could save everyone, but right before she got close enough for them to hear her, she felt a terrible pain going right through her back causing her the fall straight to the ground after hearing a gunshot. Pain shooting through her whole body, as she laid there motionless.

0000000000000000


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry for being late. My computer broke and I had to go buy a new one then I had to transfer the files over and do a whole bunch of stuff. Also, I have getting ready for school/college. I'm moving into my dorm room tomorrow Fri. and I start school Mon. I will try my hardest to post as SOON as I can but i'm just telling you now I might take 1-2 weeks because of how busy I've been. But I WILL try my best because I know what it feels like to be really into a story and the person doesn't update until 3-4 weeks later. So I hope everyone is doing well and Please comment They are very fun to read and I enjoy them a lot. **

**Chapter 19**

Germany jerked awake once again to the sound of a gunshot, quickly opening his eyes to the sight of fuzzy carpet.  
>"What was that?! ...and when did I get on the floor?" Germany thought as he tried to remember back, sitting up, and then it hit him "Oh yeah I passed out right after I heard that voice in my head...what was that all about? AND WHERE is that bastard Switzerland at?! He's going to pay when I get out of here."<br>"That stupid schlampe locked me in this fucking room. What did I ever do wrong?" Ludwig vaulted himself at the door, pounding on it with balled fists. "VASH!" He screamed, twisting the handle violently. Of course it was still locked. Gathering his strength he slammed his shoulder into the door, repeatedly.  
>"No use...it won't budge...what am I going to do. No, stop talking like that I'm a country am I not? This is easy, I can break down this door in no time." Ludwig slammed his body into the hardwood surface. A little budge occurred, but not enough to help him. So, again he tried charging at the door, this time cracking it a little.<p>

"Third time's the charm, they say." Germany huffed as he took one last final sprint toward the door finally causing it to crumble over and make a loud noise, as it hit the floor. Germany stuck his head out of the entry way and looked both ways before heading down the hall.

000000000000

"LILI!" Italy and the others all screamed at once. "NOOO!"

"Why?! Perché!" Italy yelled out covering his eyes and opening them back up again just to realize that this was real. All of the others ran up towards her, shocked beyond belief as she lay on her stomach, face looking towards them with half glassy eyes, a pool of blood around her.

"Liechtenstein?..." Italy finally said tears starting to come out, as he knelt down to meet her face to face.

"G...er..man..y...is...ins.. ...W..at..ch...o..u.t...f..or...V.. -" Lili choked out, barely above a whisper, struggling to get out, coughing up blood in the process.

"Germany's in there!" Feliciano and Gilbert said in unison.

" ...Lu..d...w-..." Lili said slowly as she laid down her head.

"Ludwig what? What happened to him? Lili?..." Gilbert questioned her as he knelt down as well next to Italy.

"Is she...dead?" Francis was the first to speak up after a few seconds of silence and Russia set his big hand on her heart only to slowly shake his head before saying

"Not yet, she has a faint heartbeat but it's very weak. I don't think she'll make it.  
>"No!...no, there must be a way to save her Ivan!" Italy shouted and he stood up and faced the others.<br>"Sh-she can't die on us! She-she just can't! And plus she was about to say something about Ludwig. I need to know what it was!" Italy continued.  
>"I don't like the looks of this. Is there a chance we can save her at o'll?" Francis sadly stated taking his eyes of the girl. "Come on let's carry her to safety" The Frenchman said as he leaned down the grab her. But as he was leaning down, another gunshot was heard and the Frenchman yelped out in pain as he fell over.<br>"FRANCIS!" Prussia yelled as he turned around to see his best friend on the ground bleeding.  
>"Are you ok!? Oh Gott no, no no no France!" Gilbert said reality checking in as he looked over to see that France was bleeding from the side. He saw his friend grab hold of his side and curse in French.<br>"Francis, are you ok?!" The startled Italian said already small tears forming in his amber eyes, and scooting over "hold on we-we'll find you something to cover that up!" Feliciano rustled about.  
>"Come on, we have to get out of here! You guys go ahead; Ivan could you t-take Lili and run." Francis said cringing from the pain.<br>"No! We aren't leaving you!" Italy whined and France smiled.

"Just go Italy, Prussia will help me? Isn't that right my dear friend?" the Frenchman said as he tried to get up but winced a tad from the pain in his lower stomach.

"Yeah Italy just go we'll catch up in a second, I got this." Gilbert said as he knelt down and Francis grabbed around his neck and slowly lifted his self up.

"But Prussia you're hurt to-!" Italy countered.

"Italy just go hurry up before another shot is fired. Go and run towards the cabin. Oh, and Ivan" Prussia said facing the tall Russian man "You take kumotakki-whatever his name is and go to the guy who's shooting at up and go beat him to a pulp. Can I count on you?" Gilbert finished as France grabbed on better.

"Oh it would be my pleasure. " Russia creepily smiled.

"That's great! We'll be right behind you Feli, ok. Trust me, the Awesome me can't die!" Prussia said and Italy nodded.

Just then though another gunshot was heard echoing through the mountains, and the whole group just stopped as they heard a sickening sound.

0000000000000

"Ha! Let's see you deal with that!" Switzerland said in closed corridors as he watched all the little nations scuttle around.

00000000000

"What was that?" Italy asked as he looked around and saw that no one else was hurt but his question was soon answered as he looked down as saw the ice cracking!

"WAS! We were on ice this whole time!?" Gilbert screamed.

"It must be some sort of a frozen lake…didn't really realize that." Ivan corrected him.

The ice in front of Italy, Russia, and Kumijiro started cracking making huge marks all over the lake separating them from the other group.  
>"PRUSSIA! FRANCE!" Feliciano screeched as he saw them getting farther away.<br>"Just go Italy! We'll find another way around this!" Prussia yelled back as the two groups got separated and Feli, Ivan, and Kumajiro started ice hopping.

00000000000

"Clear" he breathed and he walked down the hallway and looked around and searched every door he could find by slowly looking around the empty rooms.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Germany huffed as he continued walking down the hallway, and soon to an opening. He walked inside the spacious room and around the bend for looking for Vash.

"Hmm, no sight of him..." Germany thought as he scanned the

room. "Oh, wait there he is...what is he doing there?...and is-is that a gun? What's he shooting at?!" Germany thought as he crept around the

corner and looked closely at the cracked open window and the crouching man next to it.

Ludwig wondered as he inched closer to the man being as sneaky as possible. "What's going on?" Germany said just above a whisper but enough for the Swiss man to hear. Switzerland turned around a tad shocked at first but then after seeing Germany a curled smile appeared on his face.

"I see you're awake. Did my gun wake you?" Vash said as he turned to look Ludwig's way. As the nation turned towards the German, Ludwig took a closer look out the window. Panicking people were scrambling in the front yard, water splashing up between loose sheets of snow covered ice. Laying limp in a buff man's arms was Lili, surrounded by red stains and soaking the burly man's coat as well, and a young man by her side screaming something unintelligible.

"What..." Ludwig tried to put the pieces together, his head pounding from all the shouting outside. "You rotten bastard...how could you!? You shot her?! Lili was loyal to you!" Germany growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh her, no she wasn't really my type. She was weak and kind, two things I'm not too fond of. So I was thinking a while back that maybe I'd give her one last chance to prove herself, so I did. And look where it brought me. I told her I'd kill her if she ever let this information leak and she deliberately disobeyed me!" Vash stated matter-of-factly.

"You rotten coward! I may not know who you are or who she was but I'm glad I can't remember you! You're not even worth scum if that's how you treat weaker ones. You're supposed to give them time to grow and help them out when they make mistakes not kill them! That's what I di-" Germany yelled as Switzerland just laughed it off.

_Wait...how do I know that? Why did I say that? Did I help out someone weaker in the past?..._

"Help get stronger? Pff- weak will never get strong, good men are born strong." Vash commented back, after that was said Germany seemed to just snap, as he soon flung himself at the Swiss man and started fist fighting. Ludwig jabbed up and uppercutted Vash. Switzerland fell down and grabbed hold of his gun tighter then slammed it right into Germany's gut causing him to hurl over and gasp for air. Switzerland smirked and got up, bringing his foot back, but just before Vash was going to kick him, Germany grabbed his leg and forced him down to the floor. Causing him to lose balance and crash to the ground. Germany then wrestled him for his gun while Switzerland kept holding onto it for dear life. Both swearing in German dialects as they struggled for the gun. Switzerland kept shooting random things on the wall and Germany grunted, trying to break the man's grip on the gun after rolling on the floor for a while.

Finally, after a few minutes, Germany succeeded in taking the gun by using his other elbow and bringing it up to quickly jab Vash in the face and catch him off guard. Then Ludwig roughly ripped the gun away from the Swiss nation and in one quick movement took the gun, and thrust it across Vash's face. Then took it again and beat him with the butt of his gun until the Swiss man was unconscious.

0000000000000

Feliciano started panicking, the cracks spreading from the gunshot going wild, the icy water spraying from in between the ice with the frantic movements of the nations. Russia held Liechtenstein close, jumping from block of ice to block of ice, Italy crying pathetically, following close behind, Kumijiro gathered in his arms. France and Prussia were huddled close together, Francis being pulled up by the Germanic nation, Francis's arm slung over the other's shoulder, hoisting the injured nation up.  
>"Come on…"Gilbert urged, dragging the limping France on the shaky ice, trying to find a path amongst the maze of frozen water and open lake. They were going at a slow pace, as they inched across the ice, their feet slipping despite the layer of snow padding their footsteps.<p>

Ivan and Feliciano were far ahead, the brunette almost falling headfirst into the water when he tripped, but the frightened nation scrambled to his feet and ran after Russia, grabbing onto the end of the man's scarf for stability and to help guide him.

France slipped, tugging Prussia down onto his knees, the ice cracking on impact, splitting the two. Panicking, Gilbert crawled forwards, attempting to drag Francis with him. the ice block broke in half, water swallowing up the French nation's lower half, the pressure dragging him down. He clawed at the ice, the blood seeping from his side, painting the glass-like ice pale red, Gilbert turned around and grabbed at his hand with his free hand, and pulled back, yelling in pain, and digging his heels for as much traction as he could get in the slippery, rapidly breaking ice. He finally managed to pull up France long enough to get him on his side of the ice block and saved his nation friend.

00000000000

A few moments past where Germany stared down at the Swiss nation and wondered what he had done as he wiped some blood off his fingers. Just then though, Germany heard something, a type of ringing...coming from Switzerland. Ludwig stepped closer and listened harder, as it was he was right. It was a cell phone. Germany went over to Switzerland's pocket and pulled out a small silver cell phone and flipped it open.

"Allo?" Germany said hesitantly.

"That little bastard got away Vash! Here I had Spain just like you told me to and then out of nowhere I somehow got beaten by that stupid little prick Romano! I caught him earlier lurking around but he struggled out of my grasp when he bit my arm! I hope I don't have some sort of diseases from that annoying asshole! Then he hit me with a chair, twice! I must have fell unconscious because when I awoke next I was chained up in the exact spot I had Antonio and they were gone! AND So was my coat! I was so mad when I woke up and I had to yell at my servant to get me out. It took him ages! But at least I hurt that Spanish bastard enough where he probably died on his way back or something. You should have seen the shape he was in." Sadiq concluded, out of breath from his ranting.

"So they got away?" Germany said trying to sound as much like Vash as he could so he could get some answers finally.

"Yeah, but get this! I think Romano thinks that he actually started the Avalanche! Isn't that great!" The Turkish man laughed "and, and he doesn't even know about our plans that we were planning on doing that anyway!" He chuckled to himself. "Now everyone will think it's his fault! Those stupid Italian brothers aren't that smart so it's fun to make fun of them and use them, don't you think?" Turkey asked rhetorically.

"Yeah...I guess so. Is there any more of your plan that you're in the process of doing?" Germany said, once again trying his best to imitate the way Vash would talk. "I mean I just killed that Liechtenstein girl because she was too weak and kind, and I locked up Germany in his room."

"Oh? Is that so. So Lili's finally gone? Good, I never liked her much, she was too naive." the Turkish man commented.

"So where are you now?"  
>" Still at the headquarters in the police station why?" Sadiq said back.<p>

"Good stay there. Don't leave, and don't continue any more plans, for now at least." Germany said sounding happy at how much information this man just told him.

"Ohhh, and why is that?" Turkey stated back on the other line getting a little suspicious.

"I got a plan up my sleeve. I can't tell you now, but you will know soon enough." Ludwig said as he looked out the window and saw those people from before out there having trouble!

"I got to go now. I have to prepare." Germany hurriedly stated.

"Oh, ok. I got this. Well just contact me back when you need me." Sadiq said as Germany hung up and tossed the phone on the chair and dragged Switzerland's body to the study. He grabbed the curtains from the window and tied up Vash to a chair with the pieces of curtains, surprising himself at how naturally knot tying came to him. Then he shut the door and locked it and pulled a chair over and set it up against the door, then ran back out to the front door to see what was happening.


	20. Chapter 20

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! OK this chapter took me AGES, Like FOREVER! I just could not decide on what to do and It's been such a hetic couple of weeks. I will try to be sooner I really am sorry guys to make you wait so long. I just did not know how I wanted to word this chapter. But hey, it's here so enjoy. :) :D**

**Chapter 20**

Ludwig opened the door, looking at the chaos. A tall, pale man was jumping, running towards the cabin, carrying Lili. A small brunette screaming... girl? was tagging along behind him, a white thing in her arms, a small hand gripping the trailing end of the taller man's scarf, rapidly approaching. Further back, limping on the cracking ice was a blond man, bleeding from his side, the red blood leaving a trail behind him being supported by a ragged looking... albino? The two that were out further seemed to be having a rather difficult time.

_What the heck is going on out here? _Germany thought as he scanned his surroundings.

The white haired man looked young and haggard; tired beyond belief. They both seemed to be having some sort of problem on the ice, but since Ludwig was so far away he didn't know what to say to them that could be of any help.

00000000000

Gilbert finally managed to pull Francis up enough so that his body was at least out of the water. Gilbert looked ahead, the cracks growing even more, and the ice separating between them and the cabin, the gaps too large to jump with the injured Francis on his arm.  
>"Shit.. We can't make it to the others..." Gilbert mumbled, as the ice they were on started drifting backwards. Prussia braced himself and tightened his grip on the French nation. France groaned, trying to push the other away.<br>"What are you talking about mon ami, you can make those jumps easily." Gilbert latched onto the other, despite the protest.  
>"Like hell I would ever leave you!" Gilbert angrily spat back, "Now come on we're getting out of here alive, and we're going to do it together."<br>"Gil- I'm dying...just go and get out of here while you still can..." Francis choked out looking down at the ground, eyes going in and out of focus.

"NO! Stay with me! Come on Francis, don't leave me." Gilbert stopped and held onto his friend as the France slurred out blood from his mouth.

"I-...I don't think I'm going to make it my friend...t-the pain is just too bad and w-with this-s cold air, I just don't thin-"

"No stop!" He interrupted, tears threatening to fall, "You_ can _make it! Your wound isn't that bad...Just hold on tighter and we'll-" Gilbert contradicted but was stopped by the Frenchman.

"Gil...I-I can't even feel my left side." France weakly said as he coughed up air since his thought was so dry.

"I-I won't let go. We will just have to go around that's all." Gilbert said not wanting to believe the truth. He knew that France was in bad shape, the gunshot was close to the heart. Not on the heart but just below it, and Prussia didn't want to believe that his friend would die soon if not treated...but even if he was treated…would he survive?

"Gil..." France spoke up.

"Come on, let's go!" Prussia said as he harshly turned and

jumped the other way, away from the cabin, holding onto France tightly. The ice slippery under his unsure feet and the heavy weight of his best friend weighing down one side making him nearly fall several times. And still, so far away from the bank. France cried out with each step, the blood oozing from his side. _It wasn't that deep, it would surely heal. He just has to make it, a world without France would be sad._ Prussia thought as he grunted, landing on the sharp edge of the slick ice patch, struggling to pull himself up as he went slipping backwards. The Prussian heaved up and pushed France up off him onto the ice, using his own body to holster him up, as he fell backwards submerging himself into the frigid water. Prussia fell in with a splash.  
>"GOTT, IT'S FREEZING!" He yelled out grunting, the glass-like edge of the ice scratching and tearing up his shirt and torso as he fell into the water, Francis gasping out of breath and bleeding on top of the platform. France crawled to the edge, looking down at the Prussian's bobbing head, his friend visually shaking, turning ever paler.<br>"F-Francis, c-can you pull me u-up?" Gilbert stretched out his good arm, his shaky hand grasping at thin air. The injured arm was limp that hand clinging to the sharp slippery edge.  
>"Come on...almost there..." Gilbert wheezed out.<p>

Their hands touched and they both grabbed on as Francis tried to drag Prussia up. His side burned from his wound, the blonde putting all his strength into one tug. Francis dragged Gil up, the momentum too great though. Francis brought Gilbert up onto the ice, the edge cutting into Gil's numb flesh. Too fast though for Francis, and the momentum brought Gilbert to safety, but the slick ice and his unsteady movements flung the Frenchman backwards.  
>"Shit!" He leaned forwards, trying desperately to stop his falling, his stumbling off the edge. To no avail, he fell forwards and landed face down on the ice, nose cracking hard, his waist and legs dragging him over the edge, he tightened his grip on Gilbert's arm, numb hands tingling, refusing to keep their grip. France's hands fail him, Gilbert struggling to wiggle across the ice, unable to get any traction, watching helplessly as Francis slid off into the water away from him. Francis's nose was bloody from smacking it against the hard surface, fingernails breaking as he clawed at the ice, trying to get back up. Gilbert army crawled over the slick ice, grimacing from pain as he got to the far edge, Francis having fallen into the frigid water.<p>

"D-dammit..." Francis shook and shivered, the albino reaching for

him quickly. Francis smiled shakily, hoisting his elbows onto the ice, trying to bring himself up over the edge. Shooting pain in his side caused him to wince, a fresh excrement of blood oozing into the water, dispersing in a red cloud around his stomach and side. Francis fell back into the water with a splash.

"F-Francis!" Gilbert screamed as he tried to get a better look. France

now coming up out of the water.

"Grab onto me and pull up at the same time, ok?" The Prussian yelled

as tears welled up inside his eyes. France quickly tried to get back on the ice and holster himself up, but nearly slid back into the water. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get back on the block of ice so he just gave up and held onto the ice, body in the water nonmoving, and chin up on the block of ice.

"Francis, come on what are you doing?! Grab hold of my hand!"

Prussia yelled angrily at the Frenchman, but still he sighed.  
>"Gil, I'm too weak I can't get up on the ice, I'll just slip and fall again. I'm going to die…nothing you can do can stop this. I lost so much blood and I'm just so cold…" Francis shuddered out as Gilbert latched onto the other's arm and tried desperately to pull up with his one arm, but Gilberts feet slid and every time it ended in the same result of Gilbert failing and falling to the ground. Yet, Prussia would not give up on his friend; France was one of his best friends and there's no way he was going to let him die. Tear started flowing from the Prussian's already saddened eyes.<p>

"COME ON! Pull up with me Francis! I'm doing most of the

work here! You can't die! You just can't! I-I won't let you! Come on-please...d-don't leave me alone..." Prussia screamed through gritted teeth and tears willingly flowing. But the Frenchman's response was nonexistent.  
>"F-France...?" Prussia stopped and looked, his friend not moving, not anything... "FRANCE! Get up come on!" Prussia looked was distraught.<br>"Gil...go, go to your brother, he's waiting for you. I h-have to go now, I'm needed somewhere else...just don't forget me, ok?..." France spoke up shivering and stuttering  
>Francis! Don't go! I-I'll pull you up, I promise...j-just hold on, I got this, just one last time. Let me try, the a-a-awesome m-e has got this, I won't fail this time."<p>

"Gilbert...it's ok, just don't w-worry about it my dear friend, even if you did get me out I'd die anyway getting back to the cabin.

"No-I-I'd save you just-" Prussia started stuttering choking on his words. He looked at Francis, and saw a quick little smile appear on his face before nothing. Francis was no longer moving, no longer smiling, no longer hitting on women or men, no longer nothing...he was dead.

"FRANCIS!" Prussia screamed out in agony among the silence of the world around him, all he heard though was his own echo then nothing, just silence as the world around him seemed to have stopped.

000000000000

"Come on, get her inside!" Germany beckoned them, disregarding formalities like introductions in his haste. The brunette looked up from her feet towards the door, a bright smile adorning her... his... his face.  
>"LUDWIG!" He screamed happily, abandoning his guide to run towards the German. Kumajiro jumping out of his grasp to walk inside. Feliciano glomped him into a huge hug, tears of joy running down his face.<br>"Germany, oh Germany, I-I can't believe it's you! You're alive...I'm so happy. Oh, we looked so long for you and, and here you are, I'm so happy you're ok!" Italy grinned snuggling his head into the German's body smelling his familiar scent.  
>"Uh-um I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but...you know me, very well it seems, and I feel like I should know you but I don't,...so...um...who are you again?" Germany said pushing the Italian away.<p>

Feliciano looked at the taller man for a minute, cocking his head to the side. _**  
><strong>_"W-wait, what do you mean? You-you don't remember me?..."Italy felt lost, how could Germany forget him? Feli was confused, hurt, and alone... _Was this some sort of joke? No, Ludwig doesn't joke like that... _The Italian stared unseeing at the German, he felt alone...all alone in a dark room. He felt his heart shatter, as though his heart just snapped. Feliciano was hopelessly ashamed, and he-he just didn't know what do or say. All he kept thinking was "_Germany...doesn't...remember...me..." over and over again while looking at the familiar body and structure of the German man. Scanning him up and down. Same nose, face, eyes, mouth, body, height, looks...everything yet not the same heart. Where did his Germany go? _

"Hey uumm..." Germany tried to start but Italy finished his sentence.  
>"I'm the country Italy...but you can call me either Feli or Feliciano." Italy said lost at what to do next.<p>

"I really am sorry that I can't seem to remember you, Italy." Germany thought as he looked into the saddened brown eyes of the Italian man.

_Italy... he used that formal name of mine... he really doesn't know me at all...oh Ludwig..._

"But, I will try my hardest to remember you." Germany spoke up, knocking Feliciano out of his gaze. "I mean you-you seem like someone whom I should never forget." Germany said as Italy smiled a bit. Feli was about to say something back when Russia spoke up from over by a couch.

"She didn't make it..." he sadly stated, lifting his hand off the girls neck and that was all Feliciano heard, as he quickly turned around totally forgetting that Lili and Ivan were even with them.

"What...?" Italy heard himself repeat. "Lili didn't...make it...?"

"I'm afraid not Italy." Ivan said withdrawing his hand from down on her neck feeling for a heartbeat that never came.

"No..Lili..She was the only one who was nice to me here..." Germany said as he walked over to her and kneeled down.

"I'm so sorry Lili..." Ludwig saddened as he said a little prayer. "I will avenge you though, Switzerland will pay!" and Italy came down and sat next to Germany and prayed alongside him. Germany looked over and saw a single tear fall as the Italian as he looked at the girl and said something in Italian. Something that sounded familiar yet not to the German man.

"Where is Switzerland Ludwig?" Russia asked as Germany was spaced out looking at the girl.

"Ludwig?" Ivan asked again, this time making the German look up.

"Oh? That's me...right...up he's down that hallway on your left, second door down. I tied him to a chair with a curtin that I ripped." After he said that, Russia left to go check on him.

Soon after he left there was a blood thirsty scream that came from outside and as the startled Italian and German quickly got upto run to the window they understood why.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is one of my favorite chapters. I loved writing it. Ok guys I'm going to try to post one ever week but I don't think that will happen for some chapters sooooo it might be two weeks or more, but I AM still writing it. Some chapters I already have done and all I need to do it Beta them and re read them over and over to add more or fix some stuff and I have to spell check. Other chapters though I'm like "o.o" what am I going to do (scratches head) lol haha anyway have fun and enjoy. WRITE COMMENTS! I LOVE READING YOUR GUY'S REVIEWS!~ **

**Chapter 21**

They were almost there, Romano could feel it...as they trudged on for what seemed like forever in the snow filled wastelands…

"Hold on a little while longer Toni…we're almost there." Romano said in a hushed voice to whom he was supporting. Romano's face and body were freezing and bright red, as he sneezed and rubbed his reddened nose with his free hand. The snow led up for a while and it was only lightly floating down now like little sparkles filling the sky. But, even so, it was still tremendously cold, even though the sun just came up not too long ago. The Italian shivered as he looked on ahead, not much too look at but snow, broken trees, standing trees, and mountains... nature. _Where is this god damn cabin...? _Romano though as he jerked his head round._ I know it's around here somewhere...I hope... _

"R-Romano..." Spain slowly stirred, "c-could we take a little break please?" he slowly huffed out, waking from his unconsciousness like state once again. The breath flowing from his mouth practically froze in mid-air. His eyes looked tired, and pale just like his face. His head was slump and it looked as though he was talking to the floor, and he was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"M-My leg is killing me…and my body is really sore. I just need a few minutes to rest...por favor Lovi..." Romano thought and thought but as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was quite tired too. But they couldn't stop now, and he thought that if they stopped they wouldn't get any progress done. But, if it was only for a few seconds then maybe...

"Uh,…s-sure thing." Lovino responded back hesitant as he searched around him and saw a snow covered log lying on the ground no too far from them. Lovino hobbled over to it and knelt down to brush it off with his glove. He then proceeded in slowly setting Spain down carefully on it and took a seat next to him, rubbing the Spaniard's dried blood head. Spain lifted his head up slowly and somewhat purred into Romano's hand.

"Gracias, mi amor." Spain purred as he settled his head right into Romano's neck nudging it in between Lovi's neck and shoulder crest panting. Romano blushed as Antonio settled his head in. They sat like that for a couple of minutes until,

"Oi, Lovi...what happened to your head? Are you ok?" Spain curiously asked a few seconds later, looking up, just then noticing that Lovino had some dry blood on the side of his face by his temple.

"This?" Lovino asked, pointing to his head where bits of dried blood were stained to his face.

"It's nothing. Why don't you just worry about your own injuries, damn it. Mine is nothing compared to yours." He said while he rubbed his head where the blood was.

"Well... what happened?" Toni asked as Romano took a deep breath and sighed,

"Well…If you have to know… Turkey did this to me to shut me up when I tried to save you. But I sure showed him off! That rotten bastard." Romano said smirking, but the Spaniard didn't look too happy.

"Oh, is that so… I don't remember that too clearly, my head's still fuzzy with details of what went down in that place." Spain sadly replied rubbing his own head as well. "ow..." Antonio cringed when he rubbed his hand over a bump on his head that became very agitated.

"Well, you probably wouldn't remember dickhead. You were blindfolded, remember?" Romano said to the unhappy Spaniard, who looked up just in time to see Lovino reach his hand over and grab one of his hands and then take his other hand to freely run his fingers through Antonio's hair.

"There, there its ok Toni, we'll get back to the others soon, I promise. Don't you ever scare me like that again ok? I-I don't know what I'd do without you bastardo..." Romano blushed as he quickly turned away. Spain noticing this, leaned down and kissed his hand, making Lovino turn back around and notice how bad the bump on Antonio's head really was.

"Oi! By the way, do you remember getting this bump on your head? Or how your leg got like...that?" Romano asked as he pointed to the spot on the Spaniards head that Toni was hurting from seconds ago, and also looked down at his leg. "...Or at least how you got them?" Romano continued as he tried to gently run his fingers through Spain's matted hair trying hard not to irritate his wounds any more.

"Yeah…I do remember that somewhat." Spain counteracted. "I don't know what he used to hit me because I was blindfolded, but it sure was heavy. Maybe some sort of baseball bat?...or metal?...But I can't say for sure. All I know is that whatever he used on my leg though is a different story...because if Turkey hit my head with what he hit my leg with I'd probably be dead...Whatever he used to destroy my leg, was a lot heavier and had more of a punch to it, it hurt a lot more let's just say that."

"Oh...I'm so sorry for not being there sooner...So you remember the part with the blindfold but not the actual part you were awake for?" Lovino chuckled, smirking "that's kind of ironic you know."

"Yeah I guess...Lovi?...Why did you risk your life for me? Why did you come searching for me? You could have gotten just as badly hurt as me...yet you put yourself in danger's way just for me." Spain sadly spoke up suddenly,  
>"W-What!? Why did I come searching for you!? God Antonio, you sure know how to thank someone. How oblivious could you be? I mean I'm your boyfriend that's why! Do I need any other reason to save the one I love?" Romano argued.<br>"No, that was a good enough answer for me...that's all I wanted to hear from you. And Lovi...Thanks" Spain chuckled as he smiled at him, making Romano blush even more. Everything seemed to be a happy sort of atmosphere and everything seemed nice and at bay until suddenly, a big gust of wind came and yet another fit of painstaking coughs conjured out of Romano's mouth, as dark clouds started approaching, but this time they were much worse. So bad, that the Italian fell off the log he was sitting on and onto all fours, body seizing with each cough. Romano grunted, his hand covering his mouth, blood slowly oozing from his mouth and bits of other stuff as well. He was starting to get very dizzy but that wasn't going to stop him, he needed to get back to the cabin! He knew he was close by, he just knew it!

"LOVI!" Spain rasped out, trying to help him but failing miserably.

"Are you ok?!" Spain yelled out again reaching his hand down to pat Lovino's back, but Romano looked up at him, and slapped his hand away. Little did Romano know that Spain saw the blood coming from his mouth before Lovino got a chance to wipe it away.

"Get away I can handle this myself, stronzo." Lovino retorted.

"Lovi, your hurt please let me try to help you!" Antonio pleaded.

"No… I-I'm fine. Just a little cold that's all. And w-what did I say! Stop worrying about me bastardo." Romano hissed getting back up on the log with shaky legs, and wiping the blood from his hands on his pant leg.

"Now enough about me, let's talk more about you." Romano insisted, as Spain just stared at him with his beautiful green eyes slowly starting to narrow. There was a cut that was under his eye, right on his right cheek. Romano could only have guessed what that was from and it looked pretty deep. But that wasn't the main focus here, and Lovino noticed Spain slowly turning angry.

"Lovi…you're not ok…you need to see a doctor. I can see right through you...you, you've been hiding it for a while now but you're getting sick, you can hardly move sometimes and your skin is just not the right shade...You're too pale. Also, your coughs have been getting a lot worse lately. I may be oblivious to a lot of things, but- I see you clearly. You're trying to hide the fact that you're sick, just so you can get me home. Lovi, you're going to get even sicker if you stay out here a second longer. Or worse…you could die!" Spain said sounding truly scared for the other ones safety at this point.

"Is it just your leg that hurting?" Lovi casually asked while brushing some dirt and snow off his shoulder and looking at him as if totally ignoring what Spain just said.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT ON ME! Why won't you answer me? We need to get to the cabin so we can-" Spain yelled but was cut off by an irritated Italian.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! I know that I'm getting worse, and I know I may not make it, but I have to get you home!" Lovino retorted, irritated.

Spain's eyes quickly widened at the realization of how much Romano truly cared for him.

"Lovi you know I'm always going to be here for you, and I will never leave you alone. But you also have to also promise me that you will care for yourself too, and don't always put me first." Antonio expressed fearfully.

"You already left me once stranded, how can I trust you not to do it again?"

"Lovi..." Antonio sighed, trying to comfort him, but the Italian just turned away.

"Ok…fine, whatever bastardo...I promise. There happy? And if you have to know, all of this...has been my fault...I started the avalanche so I have to fix things, and that means taking you back home for a start. I mean God Antonio I-I...killed Yao! ...I _KILLED_ him. I mean not intentionally but his death is on my hands. I started the avalanche...and I just had to come on this trip. I told you it would be a bad idea but you didn't listen; now because I came, possible many more people could be dead and I wouldn't even know. I haven't heard from Italy in a while or found anyone else so we can assume to say that there alive but if their dead then that means I killed them!... I'm a monster Toni...not a human nor a nation, I'm neither, I'm a _MONSTER_. How can you still love me? I don't deserve someone like you...your just t-to kind..." Romano cried out in despair finally letting out what he's been holding in for a while now.

"...Lovi, this is _not_ your fault, you did not start this! Avalanches are natural disasters Hun. Please don't blame yourself for things like this, now come here. Come closer to me." Spain sweetly cooed as Romano turned and scooted over to his side and grabbed on, giving him a sideways hug, while clutching at the fabric of the coat and shaking, Lovi's tears soaking Toni's side.

"Lovi! It's not your fault, it's not, and if it's anyone's fault it's mine for running over your curl and bringing you here." Spain replied as Romano sharply turned and looked at him.

"NO! Don't you DARE put this blame on yourself! I was the one that screamed! I caused the vibrations that caused this whole mess!" Romano retorted, face red. "You on the other hand did nothing wrong! Everyone already hates me...so it's ok if they know that I caused the Avalanche."

"No, Lovi... it's not...and what I'm trying to say is that the fault is no ones, ok? Don't put all the pressure on your shoulders let's carry it together. Let's lighten the load. And one more thing...I love you and I care for you and that's all that matters, so I don't EVER want to hear you say again that no one cares about you and that your hated." Spain added wiping tear tracks off the Italians face.

"I love you so much darling, please don't be sad..." Spain cooed as Romano lifted his head up.

"Now, let's talk about something else for now Si? And if you still wanted to know from earlier, No, I mean I-it's mainly my leg that hurts, but my head, body, legs, arms, sides...everything hurts as well. Especially this one area on my back…it's a pretty deep cut...It won't be healing any time soon..." Spain stated as he tried to reach back to feel the agitated part on his back, but couldn't reached it. He then looked up at the sky and panted, "So, how much longer do you think it'll take us to get to the cabin?" The green eyed Spaniard asked timidly while taking in deep breaths. Romano noticed the sudden sharp breaths that Spain was taking in and looked worried.

"Toni... a-are you ok?" Lovino curiously asked, scooting closer, fear slowly tempting to reach his face.

"Yeah, I-I fine, I-it's just that there's this horrible pain coming from this slash on my back, a-and I just can't reach it. And well I mean Lovi this is taking too long...all there is, is snow, and do you even know where we are? Or where the cabin is?" Antonio signed.

"Uh, it shouldn't be too much longer, maybe a mile or two. I'm pretty sure were close though. It feels like I know this place. When we get back to the cabin the first thing I'm going to do is find you some medicine, ok." The Italian replied as he looked over at his Spanish boyfriend.

"Ah, well that's good. I hope we get there soon then. I'm really tired and I want to sleep in a comfy bed." Antonio smiled and gazed around at his surroundings. "Ok, then let's get moving, I can deal with this pain if only for a little while longer. I can't wait to get back to the cabin and see all of our friends. I hope no one else got injured, beside poor Yao. What is Kiku going to think!?" Spain asked Lovino as he was getting up, and Lovino nodded and stretched his arms skyward.

"Well, I don't know about Kiku but knowing my damn brother he's probably worried to death about me, so yeah I say we head back as well." Lovino smirked and walked over to help Spain up. He extended his hand down to help him up, and Antonio looked down at his leg and huffed "ok" once again before hobbling on his good foot for balance, struggling to get up but falling back on the log seconds later. Romano tried again and Spain sat up as best as he could. Lovi reached his hand down and Toni grabbed ahold of it and tried his best to stand up, but while doing so the irritated spot on his back opened up and shot a blast of pain through all his nerves as Spain yelled out and Romano shocked at the sudden outburst let go of Spain's hand and he fell to the snow covered ground. Romano saw him fall as if he was falling in slow motion but he was too stunned to move at first glance until he saw a little pool of blood seeping through Turkey's stolen jacket, staining the dark material.

"T-TONI! Toni are you ok, can you hear me? I'm so sorry!" Romano shrieked as he bent down next to the Spaniard. "I'm so sorry; I'll keep better hold of you next time." Lovino announced looking as freighted as a deer in headlights.

"Y-yeahh...lo siento Lovi... I'm just a burden, I want to make it, but I don't know if I can-." Spain wheezed out shifting his head to the side, laying stomach first on top of the frozen ground.

"SO WAS I!" Romano interjected. "Yet, you never once gave up on me, so I'm not going to give up on you!" Romano retorted even more. "I can support you just like you've always done for me. So-so s-shut up! You don't know anything!" Lovino glared as he screamed at the Spaniard.

He then embraced him and pulled his arm over his shoulder. Spain felt being lifted up and he tried to help Lovino, but he just couldn't...Romano held onto him though, like his life depended on it, with each step he took Spain could hear Romano huffing. He knew lifting him would be a hard task, but Spain had no strength left in him at all to even move an inch to help out his boyfriend. As he was getting dragged away, Spain started dozing off again into his slumber as the Italian trekked back toward the cabin in the way they were heading moments before.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys new chapter. I'm sorry to tell you that I wont be updating for at least 3-4 weeks after this because of midterms. **

**Chapter 22**

Minutes, that felt like hours slowly passed, and Romano was starting to get hungry, and now that he thought about it, the last time he'd eaten was yesterday's breakfast. He could feel his stomach growling now, louder and louder, but he had better things to be worrying about. Like how to get back? Would Spain be alright? Was his brother safe? Who died because of him? Then he stopped and his mind came to ease when he saw a familiar sight.

It was their cabin! At long last! Snow-covered and messy, but there it was! Romano was ecstatic; he never thought he could be so overwhelmed at such a sight. His face lit up as a tear threatened to fall.

_Is that really it? I-it's our Cabin! It really is! Finally I-I made it…_

"Oi, Antonio!...Hey, Antonio! We're here, come on, wake up!" Romano yelled as he shook Spain's body, but he knew something was wrong as Spain wasn't waking up, and his breathing became very shallow.

"H-hey bastard…are you ok? Come on we're here..." Romano shook his head in denial, sobbing, "Come on! Spain…we're -we're here!" Romano was unsuccessfully fighting off tears, knowing that he wasn't going to get a response, but was shocked when just a small quiver came from Antonio. Spain was alive! Romano fell down on his knees and embraced his boyfriend, and felt for a heartbeat. It was faint, but it was still there! He still had time. Spain was getting worse with every second. Romano took the nonexistent response as a no, and limped as fast as he could run with Spain down the mountain without falling. They were so close. They reached the doors of the half hidden cabin and Romano tried to yank it open. It wouldn't budge…no matter how hard he tried the doors just wouldn't open! He-he was just too weak…

"Damn doors…Hey! Is anyone there? Please, PLEASE, help me!" Romano screamed out while banging on the doors with his free hand then wiping his sweat and tears away with his shoulder.

Kiku, waiting in the other room, heard the yelling and noticed it right away as Romano's. He ran into the living room and could see that they were both in poor shape.

Japan pulled as hard as he could on his end of the door, while Romano pushed, and together the door finally swung open as the both fell and toppled in. They stumbled over one another and both lay there motionless for a couple of seconds. Kiku's look was taken aback, shaken, and too stunned to even say anything. _What had happened to these two?! _Seconds later Romano slowly got up and limped over to Japan pleading,

"Kiku! Kiku! Please! You have to help me! Spain's in a really bad shape right now, he-he needs to see a doctor…His breathing is bad...I don't think he'll make it any longer!" Lovino rasped out coughing up small bits of blood. The atmosphere was so different in here, than outside; it was much warmer, much calmer…

"Romano, are you sure you're ok!? You're coughing up blood!" Japan asked scared for Romano's safely.

"FORGET ABOUT ME! I'm fine, but Antonio really needs your help! Now, Kiku, can you help me carry Spain to our bedroom or not? I need to look at his wounds, and could you get me some hot rags and a warm drink? Make that two. Oh! And are we the first ones back?" Question after question kept rasping out of Lovino's mouth.

"Kiku! Where's Feli!? Is there any food left? How are we the first ones back?! Wh-where is everyone...?" Romano stuttered, feeling lightheaded after Japan mentioned,

"Yes, you're the first ones back…everyone else is still out there…I'm really worried for everyone's safety" Japan stated out toward the exhausted Italian.

"Romano? You look horrible, are you feeling well? You look pale…" Japan asked as he saw Romano leaning up against a wall with his hand up to his forehead. _Feliciano's not back yet...? _

"I'm fine! But Spain, we need to help him! We need to-" but soon after Lovino said this, another violent fit of coughing burst forth from his lips. As bits of blood dripped to the floor from his mouth, Lovino gripped his stomach with one hand and an empty chair with the other and his world started spinning in circles. Lovino could feel his temperature rise little by little as he tried to re-focus on Kiku's blurry face. But as soon as he felt that dizzy sensation, Romano hit the floor with a "bang" and passed out. Japan ran over toward Romano and felt for a pulse, quickly trying to pick him up.

_He still has a pulse! That's good, but for how long? He's also starting to show bad signs of a fever…We better treat him right away. Thank God he's back though, any longer and he'd probably be dead…It must have taken him almost all of his energy to bring Spain back here as well. That coughing didn't sound too good though…that's what I'm worried about…he might have pneumonia or something._ Kiku contemplated as he hurried over to Antonio and saw how horrible his body looked as he lay unconscious and motionless on the floor, small short breaths were seeping out of his mouth as his body rose and fell, but they were inconsistent…There were scratches, cuts, gashes, wounds…everywhere…and his poor leg…was twisted and looking beyond prepare. _What on earth happened to him?! I need to get England...no, what I need is a doctor, a real one, Romano's right. _

If possible, his leg might have gotten worse…bones stuck out, and his some of his ligaments were torn. It really was an awful sight. Just as Japan bent down and grabbed Spain, England came into the room and freaked out.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!" England shouted, dropping his tea as he saw the mess of Lovino and Antonio on the floor.

"England! Thank God you're here! Help me with these two! They need medical care as soon as possible! Spain's breathing is pretty bad…" Japan informed him with a worried tone and pleading. Arthur knew there was no point in arguing so he did just as he was told to do, that way he could keep his mind off the American. England ran over to Japan and knelt down to gently pick up Spain's feet but noticed his leg and recoiled like a snake.

"What the fuck happened to him?!" Arthur protested as he looked at the Spaniard, a look of disgust crossing his face.

"I don't know! Just hurry and pick him up he needs to be treated!" The Japanese man exclaimed as England once again lowered his arms to pick up the Spaniard's body as he carefully carried him into a room. He was bigger than Japan and England and had more muscle than either of them. But they managed to pick up the broken, beaten up Spaniard, and move him into a bedroom. After all Romano had been able to drag him here, and he's also bigger than him.

When they entered, they laid him on the bed. When they went out to get Romano, Iceland appeared from the opposite hallway holding his wrist.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Iceland questioned as Japan quickly turned around noticing the sound of his voice.

"Iceland! Could go to the kitchen and grab as many towels as you can, and go into all the bathrooms and grab every first aid kit you can find?! We have two injured people that just returned. Spain looks awful and Romano is in bad shape. We don't really know how bad the conditions are on either of them so I can't say for sure. They could have internal damage, so please hurry!"

Iceland nodded and ran down the hallway, glad for something to do.

Iceland ran down the halls as fast as he could, looking in room after room. Just as he was about to open Canada's door, he bumped into Matthew just coming out of him room.

"Oh Ice! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Canada said while leaning against the wall and putting a hand up to his forehead.

"What's going on out here?" Canada questioned, "I heard a lot of racket…"

"It's Spain and Romano they've just returned and they're both in really bad shape!"

"Oh that's horrible what can I do to help?" Matthew asked getting up from leaning against the wall.

"You take these rooms over here on this side of the cabin and I'll take these rooms over on this side and we have to find all of the first aid kits we can and bring them over to Japan and England! There just down the hall in those two rooms." Iceland yelled pointing to different directions. Canada agreed and they were both off finding as many first aid kits that they could find. Mattie slowly limped over to the bathroom in his room and looked hastily through all the cabins. After a few seconds, he finally had some good luck in finding a small first aid kit. Matthew took it out and went over to the other assigned rooms.

Japan and England grabbed Romano and took him into another room across the hall from Spain.

"I'll stay here with Romano and see how he's doing; you go take a look a Spain. He needs medical treatment soon and your magic might help him out even more than a first aid kit." Japan told the Englishman, as Arthur agreed and went across the hall.

"Sounds good to me. I'll be across the hall if anything happens." England called out and left the room. Japan stayed back and scanned Romano, he heard that coughing earlier and it didn't sound good at all. Romano looked awful, pale and thin, his breathing was coming in staggered breaths, and a fever was slowly arising on his forehead.

Iceland arrived in the doorway carrying white towels and some first aid kits instants after. He went over to Japan and handed him some towels and a first aid kit.

"Arigato, Ice." Japan stated

"Not a problem, if you need anything else just ask. I also got Matthew helping as well." Iceland nodded and they both turned to look back at Romano on the bed.

Japan opened one of the first aid kits, and took out a thermometer. He then preceded by taking the thermometer and placing it inside Romano's mouth glancing at his head where some dried blood was. He reached over, grabbed wet cloth, and wiped Romano's forehead to get the dried blood off. Romano shuddered at first from the cold impact of the cloth but slowly released that tension, and went back to normal. Japan opened the first aid kit again and grabbed a gauze pad bandage and placed it on the upper right corner of his forehead by the hairline on the swollen spot that he just wiped off with the cloth. Kiku cleaned off his face and felt his forehead again. He was hot, sweating, and his breathing was still staggered. This was not good. After a few seconds, Japan took the thermometer out of Romano's mouth and looked at it.

"One hundred and two degrees! Oh geez, this is not good at all! His temperature's too high…" Japan stated as he grabbed another wet washcloth and placed it on the sweating Italian's forehead.

"Do you need my help with anything Japan?" Ice asked as he saw the worried expression on the Japanese man's face.

"No, not right now. But what I do need you to do is take these bandages over to England; he'll need them more…" Japn sighed and Iceland just nodded and walked out the door.

"I wonder how England is doing?" Japan thought as he took his forearm and wiped the sweat off his face. _Where are the others at...?_

England wasn't doing much better; it was true what Japan said…Spain _was _in pretty bad condition. At least Iceland gave him some medical care boxes, but this wasn't going to be enough. He needed more. But nevertheless he was still going to try and at least heal the lashes all over Spain's body. England looked down and slowly took off Spain's coat and unbuttoned his shirt to get a better look at everything he had to work with.  
><em>Oh gosh...he really is horrible...how did he get all of these?<em>  
>Arthur managed to get bandages on most of the wounds, but there were so many things wrong with him that even England didn't know where to begin. He had tears on his skin, bumps, lashes, bruised, broken bones, that leg of his, and so many other problems...England wondered if he would even have enough magic to help him after all. Just then, the door slightly opened and Canada stumbled in.<br>"Here Arthur..." Mattie huffed out and he handed more first aid kits to England, something that he was really in the need of.

"Thank you Matthew." England said back and moved to the side to go fix up some bandages. Just when he moved though, Canada really saw Antonio.  
>"Whoa! What happened to him?!" Matthew asked and Arthur just shrugged.<br>"I have no idea, but obviously something bad." he huffed, "Something very bad..."

Arthur turned Spain over and showed Canada the gashes and lashes on his back, a particular one stood out with little bits of blood still running down it. He patched up that one and turned him back over so he lay on his back again.

England put both of his hands out toward the body and his head down while reading a spell book that was placed on the bed. Arthur read the words on the page while his hands glowed a greenish color. Matthew just stared fascinated at the process.

Although he didn't have much healing powers, England did have some. After a while, he managed to get a few of the big gashes to heal, like the one on his back that was particularly bad, but his power was weakened so he had to refer back to the first aid kit.

"I need more power..." England stated thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin. Spain's body was so hurt that in the end he just looked like a mummy.

"What am I going to do? I don't have enough bandages for the leg…even with the ones you brought me Mattie…" England pondered as Matthew just shrugged.

"I wish I could be of more help. I'm just feeling a little light headed right now but I'll be fine." Canada exhaled as he sat down on a chair next to the bed.

England thought and thought over what to do but nothing came to mind so he decided to pay a little visit to Romano's room. As he left the room to walk into Romano's room, Arthur was surprised by the commotion he heard as he stepped into the doorway.

"What is going on in here?!" Britain asked as he saw Japan and Iceland rushing back and forth helping out the fidgeting Italian.

"His fever is getting worse! And we don't know what to do! We're not doctors...what do you do to help someone in this situation? His temperature is now up to one hundred and four degrees, and because he keeps tossing and turning we can't seem to help him right." Japan yelled to the bewildered Englishman.

"I see. My hands are full next door. Antonio may not be moving and he's not any better."

"Well, the main reason I came here was to see if you guys had any more bandages? Spain needs more and I already ran out. I just hope no one else needs any like these two because we won't have any left when they get back…" England specified as he began to look around.

"Bandages...no...I don't think so? Maybe try using a curtain or something like we did for Prussia's arm." Japan stated as England huffed.

"Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say that...Okay then. Oh, do you guys need another helper? Canada's been sitting in my room talking to me for a while now. I mean he's still kind of shaken up and hurt, but he might be able to help you in some way...I don't need any help right now since I'm just putting on bandages. I can ask him if you want me to." England advocated as he turned in the doorway, "It looks like you got your hands full, so maybe you could use another hand."

"Yeah bring him in." Japan said.

Before England left, Japan added, "How is Antonio doing?"

"Well, he's still pretty bad, but I managed to heal him a little bit. I put bandages everywhere on him but I seemed to run out, and I'm having trouble with his leg. I don't have any more bandages left so I came in here to borrow some." England said back towards the Japanese man.  
>"Yeah, sure. Take my first aid kit; I don't need it anymore. Just make sure that he doesn't die. He's going to need surgery later. But I'm not the one that's going to do it, we need a doctor, a <em>real<em> doctor…We'll just have to deal with this as long as we can until we find a way out of here." Japan said handing over the first aid kit.

"Thanks…and yeah I know, I'm trying to keep him alive, but really, Kiku, he's in bad shape! I-I've tried everything…I've healed some of his wounds using my magic, and using the first aid kit, but he's still in bad condition…I may need to strap him down before he wakes up because I can't have him moving. I don't know what happened to him before he came here, but it looks like someone purposefully did this to him." England sighed, "And I don't specialize in healing incantations. I just don't know. I'm going to try my best to fix his leg…but I honestly don't think I can. We might have to carry him to the closest hospital if worse comes to worse." England sighed and turned to leave the room once more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it took so long guys this chapter was hard to write. **

**Chapter 23**

Germany stood up alongside Italy and ran over to the window. The scream they had just heard…it was coming from outside.

Quickly, catching his attention Germany wiped the dew off of the glass in a circular motion as Feli came over he looked out too forgetting about the others that were still outside.

"What's going on?!..." Germany asked as Italy looked horrified.

"Oh my God! We forgot about Prussia and France! No...Why is only Prussia there? What's happening!? Wh-why is France in the water now? What just happened?! What's going on!" We need to help them!" Italy yelled all scatterbrained at what he was witnessing.

"Germany let's go! W-we have to help them! Come on!" Italy uttered grabbing one of Germany's arms and tugged him towards the front door. "I mean that's your brother after all!" Italy cried, pleading now that the German would just help him out because he knew that he was too weak to do it on his own. But then he realized why Germany looked at him so strangely as if Ludwig was in a far off space just staring at him. _That's right he doesn't know that, _Feli noted trying to get ahold of things. _Germany doesn't remember that, that Prussia is his older brother…_

"He's my br..other...?" Germany acknowledged looking over at the crying helpless Italian.

"Yes, he is! The albino one is your other brother, and he's having a lot of trouble it seems. We need to go and help him!" and for the first time in a while, Germany really wanted to believe and help the Italian, he felt like he could trust him, somehow. Germany never was a trusting person but he set that aside for the time being. There was something strange about this Italian; something he just couldn't get ahold of.

"Ok, come on." Ludwig decided as he opened the front door and the both of them ran out.

00000000000

Russia opened the door of the study in a quiet stealthy mode. The door lightly creaked open and in the middle of the room stood a chair. On that said chair was Switzerland tied and bound to it. He was tied with curtains and rope, both of which looked pretty sturdy. The time for interrogation was soon. Russia walked up to the stirring and fidgeting man with cloth around his mouth.

"Hello there." Russia replied in his creepy childlike voice to the twitching movements of the Swiss Nation as he slowly shut the door at an antagonizing pace, making it slowly creak. Finally, the door shut on the small dark room leaving only the light from the window.

"Now tell me Vash…" Russia started when he heard the door snap shut and he began walking over to Vash's mouth and ripped off the cloth, "Why are you doing this to us? What did we ever do to you?" Ivan asked him calmly, hitting his pipe down gently on his hands in a chilling manor, almost creepy-like, while taking paces around him.

"Ptth, like I'd ever tell you! Now let me go! You and your _friends_ are intruding in MY house!" He yelled and struggled but all was no use in the end.

"Haha…do you really think that you could just walk away so easily? You must be stupider than you look." Ivan acknowledged as he pulled up a chair from the corner and set it down right in front of Vash's.

"Let's talk…" Ivan continued as his eyes stared directly into Vash's colored orbs. "There are many things I wish to discuss with you."

00000000000

"PRUSSIA! FRANCE!" Italy screamed as he slammed open the door and started running for the water, noticing that the ice blocks on the lake were now more scattered than ever before. All he could see was Prussia on hands and knees slumped over, he seemed to be crying…but they were so far away and Italy couldn't tell for sure. France seemed to be missing? "Wait…what's going on?"

GILBERT! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Felicanio screamed, cupping his hands together by his mouth to project his voice. Yet again, there was silence. A small mutter could be heard yelling back, from the slumped over body of the Prussian man, but neither Italy nor Germany could make out what it was supposed to say.

"No…what are we going to do? He doesn't seem to hear us and he's too far away for us to reach! I know we could….no maybe not, well let's jump across the water and…. No not that either, we'd slip and fall…" Feliciano babbled on and on listing all sorts of crazy ideas they could do to help him. Ludwig though, thought and thought before finally turning around and walking around the house.

"What are you doing?...Lud…?" The Italian curiously asked as he saw Germany scanning the house up and down.

"Well this is a lake right? So, Vash has to have some sort of boat right?" Ludwig answered back lifting up a large board leaning against the side of the house.

"Oh! I get it oh ok l-let me help look too!" Italy cheerily expressed as he ran around to the other side of the house.

After a few minutes or so later Italy found a small shed. He walked over to it and pulled on the doors. No budge though… There was a chain and lock around the handles…

"There must be a key…but we have no time for that! There has to be something inside here that we can use…I know…I'll get Germany! That's what I'll do!" Italy proclaimed as he ran over to find Germany.

Ludwig was on the other side of the house scanning practically everywhere for something…anything…that he could use to float on. That's when he heard it though...The sound of Italy's voice calling out his name…" "_GERMANY, GERMANY!"_ There was something about that voice was very familiar all of a sudden. Yes, that's right! He has defiantly heard his name being called by this voice before…

As Italy came around the corner and the voice was recognized as his Germany stared at him, gaping.

"Germany there you are! Hey, I found this shed on the other side of the house and I need you to open it for me-" Feli began but was taken aback by the look Ludwig was giving him. "H-hey, a-are you ok? Germany…?"

"Yeah…I am Feli danke. I think…..I think I just remembered something about you." Germany stated as he looked at the Italian.

"Wha- about me! R-really?" Felicanio cheerfully answered back with a little jump.

"Ja, I remember you a little better now…It's still a tad bit fuzzy but you…we trained together didn't we?" Ludwig reminisced as Italy smiled with glee.

"Yes! We did train together! And you were always pushing me so hard. It was me, you, and Kiku! We would always get sidetracked though…well mainly me, but we-we still had fun!" The Italian laughed, a nice little chuckle slightly showing on his face.

"I-I kind of remember that…you had a cat one time and I remember that you kept playing with it and you wouldn't listen to me…I got so mad at you I made you run 10 extra laps…haha." Germany shared with Italy with a slight chuckle and that's when Feliciano just remembered about the shed.

"Oh! Yes that's right haha, but you see Germany I-I need your help! I'd love to stay and chat, but the reason I came over here was because I need your help opening a locked door to a shed. I think I may have found where a boat could be!" Italy exclaimed excitedly. "Well come on!" Italy took Germany's hand and ran as fast as he could back to the shed and Germany examined it cautiously…

Germany went to the door and rammed his shoulder into it, causing no effect. Again, he tried but all that was being accomplished was Germany resulting in failure. Finally, Ludwig went back to the side of the house and searched along the snow for anything he could use to break the chains. After a few minutes of scavenging though the snow, the German found himself a broken piece of metal about the size of a baseball bat and began thrusting it at the chains. A loud clank was heard when the somewhat rusted chain snapped in half, and in proceeded Germany and Italy into the shed.

It was a very small shed, with no lights so the door to the outside was their only source of light. Inside, they saw shelves of old books and a table with a chair to it and finally in the back hanging up on the rack was a canoe, big enough for about 3 people, depending on the sizes. There was also a smaller canoe laying against the wall but when Germany walked over to that one he noticed that there were holes in the bottom, as though mice or some small animal got into it. Nothing looked wrong with the one hanging up though, in fact it was decently in tack, a few scratches here and there but nothing too bad. Germany went over to the boat and lifted it off the rack with little trouble and brought it down slowly to inspect it further.

"This on should do." Germany said as he ran one of his hands down the smooth wooden surface feeling for any cracks or holes yet finding none. Next to it was a paddles as well.

"Good, I'm glad. Now let's go get your brother and France!" Feliciano replied back.

"Yep, just an ordinary boat nothing too bad with it." Germany concluded as he proceeded in carrying it and the paddle outside of the shed while Italy jumped in front of him to open the door.

They both walked over to the lake and set down the canoe nice and easy. Both men tumbled into the boat as Italy pushed off with the paddle. They started rowing, not the best since they only had one paddle but good enough where they were at least going somewhere. Italy was in the back rowing as Germany in the front pushed aside blocks of ices as best he could. It was hard and they were going at an antagonizingly slow pace but still, it was better than nothing.

They finally got close enough to Gilbert were they could see that something was wrong. France was gone?! But where could he be?

"s…..somethings wrong…" Italy whispered, voice crackling.

"Really? What's wrong…"

"T-there should be two people here…where is Francis!?" Italy yelled out fear spreading across his face.

"Wait…really there's supposed to be two?" Germany asked concerned for the worst.

"Yeah…" Italy announced, and now that they were getting closer, Italy called out to Prussia.

"Hey Prussia were on our way!" but the Prussian did not respond, he simple just looked down and now Italy knew that something was terribly wrong, especially when they saw France in the water, still heaved up on the ice. Prussia sat crying, his body heaving up and down breathing roughly. He slowly turned to look at the two coming and noticed his brother.

_I-is that…_he sniffed_…is that Ludwig?_

"Ludwig?" Gilbert whispered out, finally coming to see that it was him and he was not hallucinating it!

"LUDWIG!" Gilbert screamed, more tears running down his face. "Y-YOUR ALIVE! I-I'm so glad…" Prussia said as he whipped tears from his face with his good hand.

They finally got to each other, Prussia looking up now, happiness slowly spreading across his face, and Ludwig and Feliciano stopped the canoe right at the edge of the Ice block.

"Prussia! What's wrong with Francis…h-he's not moving…" Italy asked scared beyond belief for the worse possible answer. But that answer soon came when all Prussia did was look up and say

"He's dead Italy…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"WWHHAAATTTTT!? Dead...no...he-he can't be..." Italy whimpered out not believing what he was hearing. "Y-you said…you promised me you'd b-b-b-be o-okay…..why is this happening?!" Italy cried out, tears soaking up his face.

"I-I'm so sorry Italy. It's not our fault….the ice…..the ice was slippery and started to crack, I….." Prussia took this time to sniffle and wipe snot that was coming down his nose onto his long sleeved jacket. "I…..we just couldn't…I only have one arm that's useable and Francis started not being able to feel his lower body anymore…I-I tried to wrap more things around his wound but nothing made a difference…He kept telling me to go on without him but-but I refused. He was one of my best friends and I-I couldn't even save him…." Gilbert stopped to sniffle once more. "After I fell in the water, Francis tried to pull me up but…when I got up…he-he slipped and fell on his face and his body weight is a bit heavier than mine…so he ended up slipping out of my grasp into the water. I tried, Feli, I really did! But-but he couldn't get up and I'm weak…we just couldn't….then the Ice snapped…"

Italy's eyes began to widen as the news of his friends seeped into his skin. His mouth, being unable to utter any words, hung open in disbelief. It seemed the only action he was capable of was a slight back-and-forth movement of his head shaking no…_no why, God, why...?_

"After that, France just stayed there…" Prussia looked down at France though blurry eyes, and began crying even more "he told me to go to you and live but still…I couldn't just leave him…" Gilbert couldn't continue, his eyes couldn't even see anymore, his face was all red hot and bothered, bringing some color to his albino skin, and his nose was running like crazy. After a few minutes, Gilbert looked over at Italy and then watched Germany.

"I-I'm just glad you're alright Bro. Sorry to look like such a crying douchbag in front of you. I-I mean t-t-t-the a-awesome me shouldn't be crying…I'm supposed to set a good example right?" Prussia smiled, a kind of cheesy smile, but still a smile.

Germany knew though that this was not the best time to tell him the news, yet this man in front of him that Italy says is his brother…he seemed familiar, and he was on the tip of his tongue, but Ludwig just could not seem to remember him.

"I-I'm glad you're happy for my safety, and I'm really sorry about your friend, but…I'm still trying to figure out who you are. This Italian here says you're my brother, but I just can't remember…b-b-but please d-don't be sad I'm sure I'll find it out soon!" Germany hesitated, trying to smile.

"Wait…what?" Prussia commented, slightly confused…the news not coming though to his end. "You…don't…know…me...?" Prussia announced, tears already forming back up in his red eyes.

"Ha..ha…it…it's a joke right haha nice one West! And here I thought you were just a stern macho man with no humor…haha that's...a...good..one…-?" Gilbert stopped upon seeing the faces of the two people in front of him. Something was off, was West really being serious? Prussia looked distraught, and he looked up at his bruder and knew by the way he was looking at him with such blank expressions that Ludwig was telling the truth. It really wasn't a joke… Gil kept on staring, not wanting to believe.

"Great! First my best friend dies in my arms and now my brother can't remember who I am!? This is the worst day ever!" Gilbert yelled angrily up at the sky while weeping loudly.

"I mean…" Prussia paused to sniff, "F-first Francis now this? I-I don't understand…How is this possible, and how did this happen to you bro.?" Prussia shakily asked leaning closer and looking into his bruder's light blue crystal eyes.

"I-I don't know…I'm not even sure how I got here." Germany responded back. "All I do know is that we have to get you back to the cabin so come on lets go."

"B-but what about Francis? I can't just leave him here!" Gilbert shouted as he looked down once again at his friends face.

"Gil-…" Italy started but was cut off by Germany.

"Prussia, we don't have enough room and we need to get you back! So get in this boat! If we have time we can get him later but come on." Ludwig preached and Gilbert observed his brother, and after minutes in silence he finally said "okay…" and got up slowly and shakily got up from the block of ice and into the canoe with some help from Germany and Italy.

00000000000000

Back at the cabin Ivan sat alone in a room with Vash discussing, yelling, hitting, and beating information out of the Swiss nation.

"Now, if you think I'm just going to leave you that easily, you got another thing coming.~" Ivan pointed out as a smile appeared across his face.

"Go…away..Scumbag, I don't need you patronizing me. I can do whatever I want, it's my land!" Switzerland growled trying ever-so-hard to yank his hands from the binds. Making small cuts appear around the wrist.

"Hmm? Is that what this is all about? Us being on your land?!" Russia dictated at the man whom still showed no emotion of caring.

"You kill people! Good and bad, but you kill them! You even killed one of your own! Just because…what was it again…oh yeah, because we were on your land! Are you really that low?! Do you have no pride?! Is hurting others fun to you?!" Russia snapped suddenly all flustered. He swung his pipe down to the ground, hard, making Switzerland flinch, "She was your friend too you know…You guys loved each other. So why kill her? They were all your friends….Why…?"

"Friends?! They weren't my friends. I don't have any real friends, I don't need them!" Vash yelled back.

"That's what I used to think…but they're different." Ivan stated as he looked at the man in the chair.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I thought you hated me; you were just like me Ivan! And even if you were right you guys barely even acknowledge me anyway! And when you do it's when you are fighting with each other on MY LAND! You never ask, you just waltz on though like I don't give a fuck. Well sorry to burst your bubble, but no one is ever allowed on my lands without my permission! And I'm not even getting started yet!" Switzerland shouted, flustered and out of breath.

Russia stood up and swung his pipe, hitting the side of Switzerland's chair making it topple over to the side. Switzerland's head slammed down on the ground when the chair hit the floor. A slight cut and bump appeared on his head near the temple and it slowly leaked out.

Russia's expression calmed and his lips formed into an evil grin as he started to giggle. He took pleasure in beating things with that pipe of his. "So that's how it is going to be, da? You are scum; no you are worse than scum. You are a bug, a worthless parasite. Shall I smash you?"

Switzerland kept an expression of pure anger on his face, eyes ablaze. This didn't amuse Russia, he took his pipe and swung aiming for Switzerland's chest.

But as Vash flinched, Russia suddenly stopped just as he heard a loud bustling from outside the door in the living room.

"Ah, you got lucky this time, but next time you won't be so lucky…" Ivan commented as he slowed his swing to a stop and let his pipe lightly touch the floor by Switzerland's face and left the room to see what all the commotion was.


	25. Chapter 25

**I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving! Ok enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 25**

"Damn this is not good; they look like they're getting worse Berwald." Mathias examined while looking over at Tino and then back toward Hana. Tino was breathing in very harshly, looking worse and worse by the minute. Hana was the same.

"We have to hurry, man!" Denmark fearfully yelled out while carrying the dead American as carefully as he could trying not to look down at him. If he did, tears would just well up again. He and America weren't really good friends and both didn't know each other that well, but Denmark really did feel for the man because this whole trip was his idea to get together and have fun and now he's dead.

"I know. We're almost there." Berwald said concerned. Soon after the words came out of Berwald's mouth, they all saw the cabin rising up in the distance, with half of it covered in snow, and the morning sunrise shining off of it; dawn had approached making the cabin cast a long shadow.

Lukas had the flashlight off and in his pocket since the sun made a much better light, and held onto the little dog even more.

"There it is, hurry up!" Sweden exclaimed to the rest of them, and they practically sprinted for the last two hundred yards until they finally reached the doors of the cabin. Lukas ran over and opened the door for the two and afterward he followed behind. Berwald burst through the doors, scurried to their bedroom, and set the small frail Fin down on the bed.

"Tino…you're ok now…I got you, and I won't let go." Berwald sweetly cooed as he laid his lover softly down on the bed and kissed his forehead. As he was leaning over and scanning Finland's wounds more carefully, Mathais and Lukas entered as well. Denmark went over to the couch and gently laid the American on it. He looked so peaceful… dead…

"Shit…what are we going to tell England, guys? He's in the other room; he's going to come in here eventually." Mathais said uncertainly. But their conversation was cut off suddenly by the stir movement of the Finnish man.

"B-Berwald…?" Finland asked uncertainly, slowly opening his eyes, only seeing the ceiling at first. Berwald quickly knelt down and scooped up his hands in his own.

"Yes, I'm here, Tino. I'm here." Sweden said back in his native tongue.

"I-I…" Tino said as tears started filling up in his eyes.

"What is it? You can tell me, no matter what it is; I told you I'm here for you. I won't leave. " Berwald said concerned as anxiety was building up inside him.

"I-I c-can't move my legs…I-I'm paralyzed Berwald…" Finland finally spilled out and broke down in tears. "I-I don't hurt much, b-but that's because I can't f-feel them. I'm scared Berwald, I-I…-" Berwald felt temporary stunned but leaned closer and soothed his lover.

"Shh…It's ok." Berwald said cutting off the Finnish man, scooting onto the bed to cuddle him, still deep in thought.

"We'll help fix this, we will" He said sounding more reassured. Finland looked up at him,

"H-how do you plan to do that? And how did you find me? I was all alone because…"

Then suddenly it hit him,

"Oh God, Berwald, Alfred. He…he's dead! I didn't know what to do! I thought I was going to die out there…" Finland stumbled over his words as he tried to sit up forgetting he wasn't able to, his strength was all drained.

"Whoa, calm down, Tino." Denmark butted in. "We know, all of us here know, Lukas, Berwald, and I know about that. We brought America back and laid him over on that couch. Right over there…" Denmark stated now coming into the sight of the Finnish man pointing to the corner of the room. Tino looked over to where he was at and sighed somewhat glad that they brought his body back. He looked peaceful. Finland looked truly troubled though…

"It was your dog that helped us find you. He really is a lifesaver, Tino." Lukas suddenly revealed snapping Finland back into reality.

Mathias and Lukas were now standing next to Berwald beside the bed, and Lukas placed the small frail dog on Tino's lap.

"Aw, Hanatamago you, you helped saved me…" This really got to the Fin as he started bawling into his lap as he pet his little pup. "Thank you, Hana…What would I have d-done without you!" Hanatamago looked up slowly and whined, making the crying Finnish man realize something was wrong.

"Hana, what's wrong? Is your leg still hurting? Ah! Your leg…it looks worse... it's turning a different shade... Is…is he going to make it?" Finland asked concerned as everyone just exchanged glances…

"We don't know…" Lukas finally uttered after a few moments of silence. Tino just stared.

"But Berwald! He's our puppy! We-we just have to do something!" Tino yelled out worried and all this commotion started getting louder, and they all turned when the door knob twisted.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Iceland asked confused as he walked into the room.

"Tino, Berwald, Mathais, Lukas! You're all back! I've been busy like crazy running back and forth helping treat Romano's and Spain's wounds, how's Tino? And when did you get back?!" Ice gleefully announced almost out of breath, realizing his Finnish friend on the bed.

"We got back a few minutes ago…and Romano and Antonio are back?" Mathais stated leaning against the wall by the bed now.  
>"Oh, well I'm glad you're all back! And yeah, Spain and Romano are both in bad shape!" the small Icelandic nation informed the rest.<br>"What happened to them?" Denmark asked as he walked over to the island nation.  
>"We don't know…they're both unconscious. Romano doesn't have very many injuries on the outside, but he's very sick, has been coughing up blood, and his lungs are sore. He also has a high fever…He just keeps getting worse and Japan's helping him to get better, but we don't have any medicine that helps this kind of coughing; all we have in stomach-ache medicine. All I know is what Japan told me, he said that Romano came banging on the door with Spain, all bloody and unconscious, and after Romano said to help Spain first, he then started coughing and pasted out.<br>"Where's England and Canada at?" Mathais asked looking over towards the American on the couch.  
>"Matthew's been sleeping most of the day, but when these two came barging in he woke up and started helping us gather things like medicine kits and towels. And Arthur, well…he's with Spain. Poor Spain, I feel bad for him; he looks like he's in a lot of pain. He has cuts, lashes, and bruises all over his body and his leg is well uh…it's beyond broken. It's all twisted and gross…I happened to see it when I went into his room to give England some more bandages." Iceland told the rest of them as Denmark and Lukas just stared at him.<br>"Th-that's horrible… Is-is anyone else back yet or not?" the Danish man asked.  
>"No…you're the second group back." Iceland answered and Denmark looked back at America.<br>"So China, France, Italy, Germany, Prussia, and Russia are still out there?" the Danish man said counting his fingers."

"Yeah, I guess…Japan, England, Canada, and I are all starting to worry…" Iceland informed them.

"We have to tell him…England I mean…about America." Mathais explained to Norway.

"What's wrong with America?" Iceland asked as he just noticed Alfred on the couch.

"He's um…well…he…didn't make it." Denmark replied with a sad look in his eyes.

"What!? A-America's dead?..." Ice sputtered out.

"Yes…a-and we need to tell the others, mainly England. They were pretty close you know." Mathias pointed out.

"Ice, can you show me what room he's in?" Iceland nodded and Denmark and Norway left the room leaving Sweden and Finland alone to talk things over.

00000000000000

Iceland opened the door to Spain's room, and inside walked him, Mathias, and Lukas.  
>"Oh, good you're back! Hey, I need you guys to help me hold him down real quick, I'm going to try to snap this leg back into place." England stated to the trio upon entering, and everyone's face screwed up in disgust at the look of the Spaniard's leg, and his whole body for that matter.<br>"Uhh…Arthur we-we have to tell you something first. I know it's not the best time…" Denmark started but was cut off by an angry snarl.  
>"Damn right it's not the right time! Can't you see that I'm trying to operate here?!" England shouted, "Now can you guys help me hold him down or what?" England said, sounding very persistent in trying to help Antonio.<br>"Ok, now I need you guys to hold him tight and I mean tight because he will probably flinch…or freak out, but I'm not certain." England said as everyone gulped.  
>"Ok" the trio all said in unison as they held and gripped onto Spain's upper body.<br>"Alright," England said as he gripped onto Antonio's bad leg, seeing the Spaniard slightly flinch, and twisted it as hard as he could not making much of a dent and only managing to fix it a little bit.  
>Antonio's eyes flared open as he shrieked out as loud as he could, hurting the eardrums of the others around him. His body flailed, thrusting up and down as Arthur's kept yelling "hold him down!" But it was too much, Spain tossed and turned screaming every swear word he knew in Spanish and English for that matter, as he suddenly realized Romano wasn't next to him.<br>_Where was Romano at? Where was he at? What's going on? Who were these people?_ All these questions arose in the Spaniard's mind all at once as his eyes came more into focus with the light. He saw a shape that looked like England? Possibly... and other fuzzy shapes.  
>"Romano!" Spain screamed out at the four in the room as he tried to get up to go see where his little tomato was. "Romano! Romano!" he yelled in hysteria over and over again.<br>"W-woah, Antonio stop! Stop man!" Mathais yelled out as he tried to help out his friend. But Spain was delirious, confused, and hurt.  
>"Where is Romano!? ROMANO!" the chaotic nation asked scared that his answer wouldn't be one that he liked. "Where is he?!"<br>"Just calm down, chill, its ok, Romano's in the other room just down the hall." Mathais stated in a soothing tone, only to be met with the hysteria from the Spanish nation, as he tried to wiggle out of their grasp.

"Lay down! It's ok. We're trying to help you Spain!" Iceland yelled out from Antonio's left side.  
>"I want to see him! Take me to him! ROMANO!" Spain thrashed against his captors, tugging, screaming in pain, as everyone grabbed on harder.<p>

England then came into view and took his magic book and slammed it into Spain's head knocking him out once more. Spain looked up confused and then his head fell down again as he blacked out.  
>"Well…That went well." England stated sarcastically while looking back at now silenced Spaniard. "Bloody hell…" Arthur said looking at the broken leg "I barely even made a dent…in fact I might have accidently made it worse…I don't know...Man, I can't tell if I did the right thing or not." England huffed "He really needs to see a professional doctor, not me. I can no longer do anything for him." Arthur sighed<br>"Come on let's leave for a while, you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" England assumed. That last part more towards Mathais than anyone else.  
>"Oh, right…well I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this but uh, well…"<br>"Well…" England said tapping his foot "come on spit it out. What are you so dying to tell me?"

"Well…" Denmark gulped, Arthur, now impatient was staring intently into Mathias wild eyes.  
>"Ummm, well can we- um walk and talk? There's something that you have to see...and trust me you ... won't like it."<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**_I'm soooooo sorry for being so late with this! It's just I had school finals and everything happening at once and Christmas Break and yeah a lot of stuff. Not to mention that I only had like half of this written and I stood staring at the blank screen trying to think for days and then the first one I wrote I didn't like and yeah...*sigh* Finally I have it all done and I can post it now. SORRY FOR THE WAIT! ok I really will try to update more often again. _**

Chapter 26

Russia, upon hearing all the commotion from the front door, hurried out the room leaving Switzerland alone in his fallen chair. He was not sure what was going on, but he knew it would not be good. What he found out quickly though, was three figures bursting into the room, all huffing and breathing loudly.

"What's going on in here? Is anyone hurt?" Russia quickly uttered.

"It's France…he-he didn't make it….Ivan..." Italy cried.

"What?" Russia questioned back surprised. He then felt a little sad. Even though he did not like too many people, France included they were still a team and deep down he was going to miss the guy. Both France and him seemed like the outcasts of the group so Russia could sympathize with him. France being…well France and Russia being the creepy guy whose bad side you did not want to get on.

"How did this happen?' Russia asked.

Prussia face hardened, "I…I don't want to talk about it. I just…want to go rest. I'm tired and I've been having a horrible day…." Prussia expressed gloomy.

"He-he fell through the ice trying to save Prussia…and he…couldn't save him in time…" Germany responded slightly monotone.

"First I find out that my younger brother doesn't even remember me, and then Lili was shot, then one of my best friends in the w-w-whole world died before my eyes! Can this day get any worse?!" Gilbert shouted exhaustedly.

"Oh…um well actually yes it can. About Lili…I know you probably don't want to hear this right after your incident Prussia, but Lili's dead…she, she didn't make it. There was just too much blood…" Ivan softly told him reaching over to put a hand on Gilberts shoulder when Prussia jerked away.

"What?!" _Prussia couldn't believe it…Lili dead, another friend… _

"Why…Why is-is everyone dying around me!…no this, this can't be true!"

Prussia looked down tear marks slightly visible on his cheeks,

"Gil…" Italy wept looking over towards his broken friend.

Gilbert glared at the gang for a slight second before trying to run down the hall.

"Don't" Russia reached his hand out and grabbed hold of him. "Don't do something stupid, stay and let's talk" Ivan said to the very much drained Prussia.

"Fine…" Gilbert told the Russian man as he once again whipped tears away with his sleeve.

Italy wiped his tears away as well before continuing, "So…Russia, what's going on here?" The Italian questioned.

"I'm not really sure….I've been in another room interrogating that backstabbing Swiss man….all I do know is that I want to get back to Canada and the others soon as possible. I just hope everyone's ok." Russia seemed a little shaken. It wasn't like him to care about others so much but he really did hope that Matvey was ok.

"Who?" The small polar bear asked.

"CANADA! Your master. How many time must I repeat self da?" Russia shouted at the small bear.

"What…what did you find out? Did he tell you anything?" Italy asked quickly while Russia tapped his pipe on the ground, irritated at the animal,

"He's mad, you see, but to me it seems like a stupid reason. He did all this, killed people just for the simple fact of being on his land. Though I'm not sure if that's all or it he's just-"

But Ivan was suddenly cut off by an irritated and very angry Italian outburst. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT HE KILLED FRANCE AND LILI ALL BECAUSE WE WERE ON HIS STUPID LAND!?"

Germany who'd been quiet all this time stepped away from Italy in surprise. He might not have had all his memories back yet, but he never expected this little Italian to get so angry. He could feel the anger just emanating off of him, it was a new kind of feeling…one that not many people would know about…

Russia and Prussia stood there surprised as well. He never expected Italy to be so angry. Italy was always the happy go lucky type.

"Where's Switzerland at? What room is he in?" Italy frantically stated pounding his fist it. "I-I know I'm not that strong but-but he needs a pounding."

Russia kept an expression of shock on his face, "He….he's right in there." He pointed towards the room he was just in. "b-but why don't you let me deal with it da?" The Russia asked as he held his pipe up in front of Italy's eyes. "Maybe he could tell us more about this whole incident if he gets more of a beating" Russia flashed a creepy sadistic smile Italy's way.

Suddenly though, Germany remembered the phone call that he had with Turkey and had to tell Italy, Ivan, and Gilbert.

"Oh! Um hey Italy, Russia, Gilbert, when you guys were outside me and Switzerland were fighting and I remember something now. I remember beating him up and tying him to that chair in there, but as this was happening Vash got a phone call-"

"A phone call?" Ivan interrupted with a curious stare.

"Ja, a phone call and it was on Vash's cell. It was a guy named Sadiq or Turkey if you may. He is not a good guy…he-he was in on this as well, and he said something about two guys…um what were their names again?" Germany scratched his head, tilting it to the side. "Umm Oh! Their names were Spain and Romano-"

"SPAIN AND ROMANO!" Italy burst out in shock. "W-what did he say? Are they ok; are they safe, home, or maybe outside?"

"Germany was temporary shocked once again by the sudden outburst of the Italian man. "Um well…I think he said something about capturing Spain and then a guy named Romano showed up and tried to save him?" Germany paused and looked Italy's way. The poor Italian stood frozen and paled.

"a-and then what?..." Italy quietly asked looking down at the floor eyes looking to be off in space.

"Um Spain got badly hurt and Romano ended up fending off Turkey because…because…Oh ok I got it now! I remember Turkey was angry at Romano ad he said that 'that annoying Romano guy tricked me' but they got away."

"H-how did you not manage to get caught?" Ivan asked, both curious and intrigued.

"Well I just changed my voice to be more Swiss. We both do have German decent in us."

"Hmm, smart Idea" Russia stated.

"Yeah he said he's waiting for my next move at some abandon police station." Ludwig told the rest.

"You're telling me Spain is badly hurt and my brother is out there in the snow probably dragging him back to the cabin?!" Italy spoke up.

"Y-yeah…I guess…I'm sorry I wish I was more help. I-I'm sorry I didn't know he was your brother…I hope he gets to the cabin you're looking for safely" Germany acknowledged.

"No, no you did fine, and thank you, me too. We now have a lead on something. But still, that's just great! My brother is out there in the wilderness with a freezing snowstorm carrying his boyfriend from an injury and they could possibly die. Is all this information correct?" Italy questioned.

"Yeah, that's correct." Ludwig stated.

Italy has lost France and Lili already, and now Spain and his brother are hurt, so many friends, and he was so worried about everyone else. He wasn't sure those remaining would even make it out alive or if they were already dead, or maybe even already back at the cabin. This just caused him to snap. When someone messes with his friends, he's actually willing to fight. It's usually the only thing that will drive him even if he's not all that strong.

"I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!" He exclaimed rushing to the room.

"Wait, Italy, don't you think someone should come with you?" Germany hurriedly asked and grabbed the Italians wrist turning him around so fast and so many movements happening so suddenly that their lips clasp: A perfect match. Both blushing like crazy, the kiss lasting for what seemed like minutes, maybe even hours when really in reality it was only mere seconds of bliss. Italy opened his eyes first, and then Germany, both staring into each other's eyes, and a new feeling and sensation came over Ludwig as he turned to pull away. He-he did know this man! It was as if life hit him right in the face, flashing by him in fast motion, filling his head with memories, feelings, knowledge, and love.

Italy slowly stepped back not knowing what was going on with Ludwig and blush covered Italy's whole face. Germany eventually looked up with his sapphire eyes and reached a hand up to feel Italy's face.

"Feli, my dear Feli. I remember you now! You and my brother Gilbert and everyone else and oh, even Ivan!" Germany spoke so excitedly, and Ivan looked lost. Italy though, was ecstatic! So happy, that he even took Ludwig in his arms and kissed again "I'm so glad" Italy cried.

"WEST! Do-do you really remember now?" Gilbert looked up from his dazed daydream.

"Ja, brother I remember you! Most of my memories are flooding back! It was you who helped me. I saw you in my head brother, your voice trying to help me remember." The German told his brother. And although Prussia was confused he still was all the more delighted and happy for his brother's return. Gilbert just smiled.

"I hate to break in between this lovely event but shouldn't we go get that information from Vash now?" Russia asked as he patted his pipe in his hand once again.

"Yes we should" Ludwig said while nodding to Feli to stop hugging him.

000000000000000000

Russia, Italy, Prussia, Kumajiro, and Germany all ran to the doorway of the room and opened the door to see an empty chair, Switzerland with a knife charging after them.

Switzerland dashed right toward Italy lifting his knife up to attack the innocent Italian, but things did not go according to plan when Germany stood in front of Italy blocking him, and kicking him back a few feet back.

"NO! YOU DO NOT HURT ITALY WHEN I'M AROUND!"

Germany yelled as he grabbed Italy and spun him over to Prussia.

"Take Italy and keep him and yourself safe in the corner!" Germany shouted and Prussia just nodded.

"Ja, I will. Be careful though brother." And Germany nodded as well.

"Come Italy let them fight for now." "but!" Italy interjected "No but's Italy, now come on let's go" Prussia said as he and Italy watched from the corner.

To Germany; That Italian and his brother were his best friends and he loved them so much. He didn't want the people he loved most to die. So, this was the only way he knew they'd be safe.

Russia, confused on how Switzerland got unloose took his pipe out and ran towards him. He was swinging it around in a complete rage. Vash on the other had happened to grab the chair and he started swinging around as well.

Germany though, took books from the shelved and kept chucking them at the Swiss nation. Most hitting him dead on.

Ivan though, was swinging the pipe around and Switzerland was running towards the window. Russia managed to hit him on the leg creating a huge cut down his leg, thus causing him to fall out the window with unsteady balance. Russia ran over to the window on the first floor and looked down. Switzerland got up limping away, but in the end fell over with a pool of blood around him. Russia leaped out the window and ran over to him.

Switzerland was lucky he got out of there but not so lucky with that wound of his. It was bleeding quiet back also cutting bits of his Achilles tendons. When his chair toppled over he was somehow able to slip out of the ropes, since they loosened a bit when he fell. Once his arms were free he grabbed his knife from his pant pocket and cut the rest of his ropes.

He didn't expect them to come into the room so soon, but he heard them and he was ready with the knife. He was surprised Germany got his memory back in the end… He didn't plan for that to happen, but it was not of importance. In the end though, all of that planning didn't matter, he would either be caught or die. So, when Vash saw Ivan running towards him, he took his knife back out and stabbed himself right in the heart, causing confusion amongst them as he started bleeding and falling over.

Russia finally got to him and looked down. The last words from Vash though was this "You'll never *cough, cough* catch m-me alive" and with that, blood poured out from his gaping chest wound and started falling more heavily from his mouth.

Germany, finally catching up with them looked down in astonishment.

"W-what happened here?" Ludwig asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"H-he killed himself then rather face me…He told me we'd never catch him alive…" Ivan answered and both just stood in astonishment. The snow settled for the time being and the air was cooler, Germany looked around him and suddenly noticed something. Something that could help them greatly in getting back! In the front of Switzerland's house, barely visible, but no doubt about it stood…a car.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok guys sorry this took so long but I've decided that I'm going to make this fanfiction 30 chapters. I'm going to try to stick very close to that number, sad chapter by the way~ Have fun!**

**Chapter 27**

"Phew…" Japan exhaled as he wiped some sweat off his face with a wash cloth. "I'm afraid that's all I can do for Romano at the moment. His temperature's stable for the time being. I think I'll go get me some more coffee and check on the others." Japan sighed as he set the washcloth down on the bedside table.

Before the Japanese man left, he took one last look at the Southern Italian lying on the bed.

"I hope everyone gets back here safely…I'm no doctor … and I am really afraid what have become of the others? What if they're hurt just as bad as you? I don't know if this place has enough bandages for them all…" Japan sadly exhaled as he scanned Romano.

The Italian was quiet for once, a hard thing to get accustomed to from him. He was still and peaceful atop of the bed, pale and clammy. A couple bandages here and there and a cold wash cloth sitting on his forehead to top him off. Japan turned to leave one again but instead heard a small grunted noise coming from behind him. Kiku quickly turned back around to notice Romano slowly stirring coming into conciseness.

"S…p..a..i….n?" Romano whispered out, eyes still closed, and voice hoarse.

"Romano! Oh thank God! You're awake?" Japan expressed with a sigh of relief as he crossed over to the bed.

"Wh-whoes…..there…?" Romano insisted, finally opening his eyes a crack. His hazel eyes filling with the bright light from the room only caused him to quickly shut his eyes once more, merely to reopen them moments later. Romano blinked a few times staring up at the ceiling, Japan now focusing more into his vision.

"It's me Japan remember?" Japan expressed as he leaned over to pull a chair over, completely forgetting and not caring about his coffee that he got up to go get in the first place.

"W-where's Spa..in?" Lovino asked fearing for the answer as a look of great intensity came into his dulled eyes. Romano shifted his gaze from the celling to focus a little more on the Japanese man by moving his head to the right side to face him better before he began talking.

"Spain's right in the room across the hall…It's ok Romano. We are just trying to help you guys, and fix both of you up."

"T-that bastards probably scared to death…but he's alive again…I'm so glad, he scared me for a while there." Romano exhaled and heaved a sigh of great relief.

"I know he scared us too, but England's been taking care of him… We're all trying to put our differences aside for once and help out one another as much as we can, just like America wanted. Though I don't think this is how he expected things to work out. What happened to you and Spain anyway? You guys were in terrible shape! How did you manage to get here? Please tell me everything you know." Romano sighed and took a deep breath before beginning. The least he could do was tell them everything he knew, for helping them out.

"Well…after the avalanche came, Antonio and I got separated, you see." Romano began as Japan just nodded. "I awoke and Antonio was nowhere to be found. I searched and searched for hours until I finally came across a small looking building in the distance." Romano paused to let out a small fit of coughs. "I was so relieved that I found shelter, but my happiness came and gone just like that when I found out that inside this building Antonio, MY ANTONIO, was getting tortured by…by…by- THAT TURKISH BASTARD!" Romano raised his voice in a strangled expression as he tried to shift upwards into a sitting position.

"Turkey…did that to him?" Kiku expressed fearfully with wide eyes.

"Si…that bastardo had Antonio chained up and blindfolded and he…he did something to his leg before I got there and was in the process of whipping him! I…I came too late. I should have got there sooner…if I did then Antonio…" Romano quietly sobbed, turning away and bringing one of his unsteady hands up to wipe away his face.

"Romano…it's not your fault, and as for Turkey we'll have a talk." Japan said in a cooing manner, but just then Romano twisted back around trying not to slide down.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL TALK, NO WAY! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FIRST!...I mean I did chain him up before we left because of what he did to Toni and my head. That bastard shoved my head into a wall, and practically killed Antonio!" Romano strained his voice, huffing and dry heaving, lifting his hand up to place it on his forehead, it burned.

"Whoa, Romano, you need to calm down! Your fever's just settled down. Don't give it a reason to skyrocket back up again! Here, just lie down, and gently tell me the rest. Like, where was this building at?" Japan exclaimed trying to calm Romano. The southern Italian looked down to see the washcloth that was on his forehead, now currently residing on his lap. He grabbed it and tried to lie back down before passing out. He felt slightly dizzy, as he replaced the nice cold cloth back on his head, he continued, sliding back down. Romano took a short breath and continued,

"Well after I saved Toni, we trudged on for ages trying to find our way back home and ended up stumbling on a cave. Inside the cave though we saw Y-" Romano stopped, how could he bring himself to tell the poor man that helped him and Spain out that his precious lover is…dead. There was no good way to do this…

"What? You saw what? What's wrong" Japan asked seeing the Italian looking paled.

"Oh, umm…about that...Japan…there is something I have to tell you about Yao…" Romano said not being cruel, mean, or plain out ignoring others feelings, just being honest. Romano had to tell him, if it was Spain out there and Romano was where Kiku was, he'd want to know everything right away. It was only fair to tell him.

"YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?! Where Romano? Where is he?" Japan blurted out not acknowledging formalities anymore. Romano shocked at first from the sudden outburst, continued

"Um, he's in a cave a few miles away from here." Romano honestly said.

"Oh, well why didn't he just come back with you then?" The small Japanese man questioned. "Oh I know he's hurt right and you came back to the cabin to get help. Thanks for your help Romano!" Japan excitedly exclaimed rising from his chair only to feel Romano's hand grasp around his wrist.

"He didn't come back with us, Kiku…because Yao's dead…"

Silence filled the room.

"I-I wanted to tell you earlier but, well, I kind of fainted, I guess. I'm so sorry Japan…I knew you guys were really close." Romano said openly toward the shocked looking man. Japan fell back into the chair, frozen. Mouth slowly ajar, Kiku looked at Romano with eye widened as a tear strolled off his face.

"D..E..A…D? H-how could he be dead?!" Kiku was shaken, almost unable to speak.

"Well, he…" Lovino gulped "He was torn apart…I know you don't want to hear this, but we think that either a bear mulled him or a pack of wolves' that attacked him…there were bite marks and flesh everywhere; it was an awful sight."

"B-bears…wolves. Oh my gosh my poor China, why wasn't I with him?!" Japan, frustrated with himself hit his fist into the bedside table, as Romano winced.

"I know it's not much, but I did save something for you though. If Go over to my coat pocket and reach in the left hand side. It's proof that I'm not lying." Romano looked away from the confused Japanese man as he slowly got up and walked over towards the Italian's coat in the corner of the room. Japan lifted it up, examining it, reached in, and pulled out a ripped piece of cloth. Cloth from Yao's outfit, red with gold trimmed designs on it forming a sort of flowered pattern, a very small patch of blood in the corner. Kiku looked at it for what seemed like hours but in reality only mere minutes. After a short time, he collapsed to the floor on his knees grabbing that cloth he knew too well and, clutching it in between his chest, sobbing. Tear after tear showering onto the floor.

"WHY? Yao why-why did you have to die?!" Japan whimpered as more tears clouded his eyes. Romano started shaking thinking over in his mind that this is what he'd be doing if Antonio ever died on him. He knew the two Asian countries were very close so this must be harder than ever for the Japanese man, and Romano hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Listen, Kiku…I'm sor-" Romano began and few minutes later but was cut off by Japan standing up and staring at him with sad eyes, and a reddened face bringing some color into his pale skin.

"No…" Japan sobbed "No, Romano, thank you…you brought this back here just for me, and I couldn't have asked you to do any more. I thank you for telling me why China has not showed up here yet, and I will treasure this precious item forever Romano." Lovino turned back around forcing his tears not to fall but to no avail. No one but Spain has ever thanked him before for something like this. No one has ever been this nice about something Romano deep down believed he caused. The Japanese man's words hit him hard as they both cried.

0000000000

Suddenly a few minutes later, Iceland pushed the door open and yelled into the room.

"Japan! Denmark's group is back…and along with them is Lukas, Tino, Berwald, and Alfred…hey…Romano's up I see, but why the sad faces. Oh no…not another death is it?" Iceland observed the two until Japan finally spoke up in a choppy voice.

"Yao…is dead." Japan sniffled out, face red.

"Oh no…Japan….I'm so sorry. I know it's not the best time to tell you this, but America died as well and Finland's paralyzed. England's about to find out about America any second now…"

"No…America too?! How many friends must we have to lose? Now I'm really scared for everyone else's safety…" Japan said distraught.

"Apparently from what I heard, American and Finland fell off a cliff looking for Canada. America ended up dying but Finland hit a ledge and fractured his spine and then rolled off and landed on the ground. It was a miracle that Finland's still alive." Iceland described.

"Iceland? You say America's dead? So does that mean that England's with him?" Romano asked curiously.

"Yeah he just entered the room a little bit ago; I wouldn't go there if I were you guys. He's in mental breakdown mode." Ice stated to the two in the room.

"So is Spain's room free then? I know I'm not anywhere close to being better, but would it be possible for you to help me to Spain's room so I could see him for a few minutes? I think Kiku wants to be by himself for a few minutes.

"Oh, um…sure. I only have one good hand though; you could just put your arm over my shoulder however." Iceland said showing Romano his hand.

"Ok that's fine. Japan, are you okay in here for a while?" Romano asked as the Japanese man just nodded and sat up as he slowly leaned into his hands that were resting on his knees. Romano gradually sat up once again and shifted his body in a sitting position and slowly but surely swung his feet off the bed. Iceland came over and tried to help the stumbling Italian up and the two of them limped out of the room and into the room across the hall.

00000000000

Romano and Iceland quietly opened the door to Spain's room, and Romano face brightened. He looked like a mummy with all his bandages, but he still looked better. Romano stood there while Iceland pulled over a chair next to the bed, and Romano sat grabbing one of Spain's hands in his own. His hands were colder than his were, but they felt nice. Lovino scanned over Antonio's body and his gaze stopped on Spain's leg. It was still bad, but at least there was some sort of bandage on it that made the blood stop oozing out for now.

"Um Romano, I'm going to go back to Denmark and the others for a while. Will you be ok here by yourself?" The small Icelandic country asked and Romano's answer was simple.

"Yes, I'm fine here for now, thank you."

"Ok I'll come by and get you in a little bit." Iceland stated, and with that was out the door. Romano looked from the door then back at his lover, peaceful as always lying there wrapped up.

"Oh Antonio…we made it." Romano exhaled as he scooted his chair up some, then leaned his head on the bed. "At least we're both here and we have each other." Lovino said as he took his hand that was grabbing Antonio's and gave it a little squeeze. Then he took his other hand and caressed Spain's face sweetly. "I heard that America is dead, and then I thought about losing you too and I was scared so I had to come check up on you. But I see now that you look a lot better; that's a relief." Romano paused to lightly cough "I love you Antonio, and I hope you g-get better soon bastard…because I-I can't live without you…" Lovino looked down and sniffled as a lonely tear rolled down his face only to be stopped by a cold familiar touch causing Romano to jerk his head upwards.

"Oh, Lovi, my little Lovi, you're ok. I'm so glad." Antonio whispered out causing Romano to open his teary eyes more widely and look up in shock.

"Antonio!? A-are you r-really ok? You scared me…I mean when we first got to the cabin you-you weren't breathing for a while…I-everything was going so fast I just-don't ever do that again!" Romano yelled, all jumbled up.

"Te amo Lovi…but I told you that I would never leave you again my love. Am I right? I-I'm really sorry to scare you; I was drifting off between this world and the next" Spain paused to take a small breath, "But I prayed to stay here, to see you at least one more time." Antonio huffed out in small breaths, eyes barely open, his emerald green eyes slowly starting to fill with life again opening all the way as he tilted his head to the side to see his lover more clearly.

"H-how are you feeling?" Romano asked openly as he scanned Toni up and down once more.

"Ah, well I hurt all over and it's kind of hard to move but I think I'll get over it soon…hopefully." Spain answered.

"Yeah well, just try not to move as much then. By the way, did you hear all of that? You know…what I said before…when I first walked in?" Romano blushed.

"Si, I did! Most of it at least, and it was all very nice Lovi~" The Spanish man admitted smiling, wincing a little when he tried to move his body closer. Romano looked up worried but was stopped when Spain just nodded and smiled at him.

"Oh, so you heard me then…um I…y-you bastard. S-stop eavesdropping on me when I'm saying nice things about you." Romano spluttered as he laid both of his arms upon the bed and set his head down in them, trying to hide his face.

"Hey…there-there; It's okay" Antonio grumbled "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, but possibly the hospital later, so please don't hide your beautiful face from me." Spain chuckled, though it was kind of muffled. It was still nice to hear his laugh. It was one of those laughs that could brighten anyone's day as though it was contagious. Spain slowly and painfully lifted up one of his arms, wincing a bit and placed it gently atop of Romano's head petting back and forth.

"Ah…that feels nice Toni…I think I'll just rest for a bit here if that's ok with you." Romano admitted, snuggling his head in between his arms, before slowly closing his eyes.

"I think we both need to rest Lovi." Spain yawned as he laid his head all the way back on the pillow. He was facing Lovino, and he kept stroking Romano's head until they both were asleep.

0000000000

"We're here…" Mathais said to the angered looking Englishman.

"Ok, now will you show me what you wanted to show me a while ago, I don't have all day." Arthur retorted and Denmark sadly looked down and huffed before twisting the knob of the door. The door opened and inside they walked. For a moment, everything was fine. Then England came into the room with Mathias and saw Finland on the bed with Sweden, Lukas, and Iceland next to him. Mathais turned around and went to go tell England about America, but to his surprise Arthur was gone.

"AMERICA! YOU'RE BACK!" England announced happily as he ran up to the American on the couch and fell on his knees.

"Alfred! What's wrong? Your leg…and arm, what happened to you? Come on; let's get you fixed up…" England stopped to grab the American and help him out, and as he did so Denmark appeared only to put a hand on the Englishman's shoulder. England looked up only to see Denmark shaking his head.

"What is your problem? Let me go Alfred needs help! I mean, look at him!" England spat and Denmark deeply sighed.

"England…America-" Mathias started, but was cut off by an irritated Englishman.

"He needs help. America needs help. Why didn't you just tell me Alfred was back?" England interrupted, as he looked back at the American laying before him.

"England I don't…I don't know how to tell you this, but….America's dead."

"WHAT? NO…YOU'RE WRONG! America…can't be dead… there's just no way! Your lying!" Arthur twisted around getting up to yell out in denial.

"We found him by Tino lying in the snow! We checked and… AMERICA HAS NO HEARTBEAT!" Denmark shouted out towards England who looked distraught.

"No…this can't be true…America he can't be-" England paused as tears started falling down his cheeks.

"Alfie?..." England asked, looking back at the American as he was stumbling over to him.

"I-is this true? He's just lying right? I mean you can't be dead. Come on; get up!…" England exclaimed poking at his former lover. Tears were now freely flowing down the creases of his face and onto the floor below as he cried. Mathias, Lukas, and Ice all getting up from their chairs to try and go comfort the Englishman, but to no avail as Arthur pushed them away with a swipe of his hand.

"NO! Get-get away from me!" England shrieked as he buried his face in his hands with a moment or two of whimpering then.

"Come on America; open your eyes! Talk to me, PLEASE!" England, face inflamed and burning, screamed out as he shook his lover.

"Come on…wake up America..." England sniffled once again before laying his hand down on Alfred's heart; only to be broken as the results quickly came…he…he was dead. There _was _no heartbeat… England felt as though his heart had snapped, breaking in two. _How could he be dead? How….? _England looked up from his fallen position on the floor next to the couch and let out the saddest screams anyone in that room has ever heard. It was so depressing that it sent chills down everyone's spine, and all looked away trying to hide their tears of sorrow.

"A-" England sniffled "A-ALFRED!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys I'm really sorry that this is so late. I wanted to try doing one each week...but that failed epically and I would have had this done soooo much sooner if I didn't have soooo much Homework. Anyway Here the new chapter I hope you like it. :) :D**

**Chapter 28**

"Come on! Everyone, get in the car," Germany yelled as everyone was in the process of running out of the house. One by one they stumbled in, Germany driving and Italy in the passenger seat, Russia, Prussia, and Kumajiro in the back. Before everyone got into the car, Germany had found a set of keys up on the wall and put them in the car. He turned the keys and at first nothing, but the second time when everyone began getting in the car he tried the engine again and it roared, everyone sighed in relief. The car hummed and everyone began to warm up. As the engine was roaring, Italy was looking through the glove box and everywhere around the car to find a map of some sort, but to no avail.

"Ludwig…I can't seem to find any sort of map." Italy leaned over and told Germany. Germany, though, just sighed and started backing out of the snow covered driveway.

"Well…we were at some sort of ski resort…so maybe we just need to follow the signs on the road. One of them ought to take us there." The German recited back and everyone in the car all seemed to agree.

"We have about a fourth of a tank of gas. Let's hope that's enough to get us to the cabin." Ludwig said out loud to nobody in particular. After they backed out of the driveway and followed the road for a while, they quickly noticed how bad the roads really were. At some parts, you couldn't even see the road at all, and other times there were sharp turns and hills. Russia leaned his head up against the window trying to block out Germany, who was getting increasingly angry and more irritated by the second. Things like "There's so much damn snow!" or "Move! Get off the road!" were causal things the German would yell out occasionally at the weather conditions. Didn't he know that the weather wouldn't answer him back? It's not like the weather's going to be like "Oh sure, Germany. I'll peacefully move out of your way so you can get to the cabin quicker~" with a stupid little smiley face and a happy-go-lucky tone.

Russia sighed and continued to stare off in the distance, and just looked out at all the snow and the sad memories that came from this week. Meanwhile, Prussia took a nap up against the door of the car and was lightly snoring while the little Canadian bear slept on his lap keeping him warm. They seemed to be on the road only for a little while; maybe 5-10 minutes perhaps, when Ivan noticed something shine quickly and catch his attention.

"Stop the car!" Ivan perked up and tapped the German on the shoulder. "I see something, and I want to go find out what it is." The Russian man hollered out, and Germany parked the car on the side of the road. Ivan jumped out of the car and ran over to the shiny object while the others back in the car looked at him confused. Gilbert awoke from his nap and stared around, jumbled as well.

"Hmmm- Why did we stop?" Gilbert asked with a slight yawn as Italy answered back.

"Ivan said he saw something shiny and ran to check out what it was." The Italian said as all three of them glanced out the window as Russia came in contact with the item! It was a little black item. Hard to tell what it was from their distance, but Russia seemed excited.

"I knew it! Matvey's camera! It's here!…so does that mean Matvey's here as well?" Ivan grabbed the object with a slight smile on his face.

"MATVEY!" Russia called out into the vast openness, and by this time Germany and the others got out of the car to see what was going on. Germany, Italy, and Prussia all approached Russia while the little white polar bear slept away in the back seat.

"Hey, Ivan, what's…?" Gilbert began to ask, the Russian turning and exposing the item to the inquisitive nation.

"Whoa! Is that Canada's camera? It's awesome that you found it, man." Prussia said somewhat smirking. "How did you see such a small object way out here?"

"Da, I was looking out the window when I saw the sun hit the lens and a little reflection occurred…I did find this…But… where is Matvey?" Russia looked at the camera worriedly. Germany frowned and Italy stared at the camera hopefully.

"Wow that's incredible man; you must have really good eyes." Prussia finished.

"Don't worry Ivan, we'll find him! Right Luddy?" Feliciano looked up at him expectantly. The blonde man looked over at the car, still running, light gray exhaust coming from the tail pipe.

"Ja, we can look for a while, but we should really try to get to the cabin. We don't know how far exactly we are. And I wouldn't want to spend another night in this tundra. I don't want to waste gas either…" He sighed and went back into the cab of the car and switched the engine off.

"We'll look for him in the surrounding area. Russia, start digging where you found the camera, and Italy, you look in the area around him. Come on Gil. We're going to look back farther up the road where we came from."

"Aw man, I'm so tired West…can't I stay here and Italy go with you?" Prussia pleaded exhaustedly. "Hey! I got it! Why don't we go get Canada's bear to help us out? He could sniff for his owner and cut down our time." Gilbert suggested pointing with his good arm back to the car.

"Yeah that's a good point!" Italy excitedly answered back, almost hoping in place.

"No, he won't do it. That damn bear is the stupidest most useless creature on this planet. All he ever cares about is food, food, food, He doesn't even know who his owner is…..it's sad. I don't think he'll be much help…It was a good suggestion though." Russia commented back looking over towards the car with a sigh.

"Oh…sorry about that. Well let's get started then!" Italy chirped up, trying to lighten the mood once again.

"Ah…fine, fine, Italy, come with me and we'll go over here a bit." Germany called out irritated, and with that Germany and Italy walked away but not too far. They wanted to be close enough where they could all see each other and call out to them if needed to be.

Russia nodded, determined, and began digging at the ground. The others joined him in their own respective destinations until their fingers went numb and their faces bit from cold. Italy sighed and looked up at everyone else. Prussia was bent over, his hand on his knee, panting, Germany wiping sweat from his forehead, Russia waist-deep in his man-made hole that was gradually growing in diameter now almost encroaching on Prussia's territory.

"I'm sorry to say this Ivan, but I don't think he's here…" Germany spoke up. Russia angrily looked up from his spot scrambling out and heading towards Germany. "I'm not leaving here until I find Matvey!" Russia scrambled out of the hole and lifted up his hands then grabbed the front of Germany's collar.

"If it were Italy, would we not search longer?" Ivan accused.

"If it were Italy, I would have done exactly what we're doing now. I would have searched for him no matter what! But we've been here for a while now and haven't found anything…all I'm saying is that maybe someone already found him, or maybe he found his way back to the cabin already. We should head back to the cabin and see if he's there, and if not then we can warm up a little, get some supplies, and come back out here and search for him. Okay?" Germany concluded with his rational thought as Ivan thought about it.

"West is right, Ivan, let's head back and see if he's not already there ok? Maybe he's already back and he's been worrying about you. I for one, think that he's alright. He's a strong willed person, Russia." Prussia stated a tad out of breath, "Plus, I don't think I or either of us should stay out here any longer. We may end up sick."

Russia sighed and looked from the hole he made back to everyone else who were now gathered around him. He patted his coat pocket and felt that the camera was still there.

"Okay…let's go back to the cabin. I'll take your advice, just this once, but you better be right." Russia gave up on his digging and walked back to the car with the others. Everyone scrambled in the car as Germany put the keys in the slot. He turned them but nothing happened. Perplexed, he tried again, nothing…and again…nothing. Finally, he tried one last time and got the car engine to start. It rumbled around and made some strange noises but at least it ran. Germany pushed through the snow on the road in a steady pace and went around the curve. About five minutes later, there was a sign on the side of the road, but it was covered in snow. Germany stopped the car, and Italy jumped out and ran over to the sign to wipe the snow off it.

_ "Residential Ski Lodge, up ahead" _

"Hey! Germany look! Do you think that's ours?" Italy cried out excitedly.

"Yeah…It looks like it." Germany answered as a quick smile appeared on his face. "Finally we're almost there…" he said as he continued down the road. After passing the sign, the car started making some strange noises worrying the occupants. And before they knew it, all their weight was shifted to one side of the car as it spun to the side of the road. Everyone panicked for a quick second until the car stopped on the side of the road. Germany was the first to get out, angrily throwing his door open. "What the hell? Really?" Germany looked down at the two flat tires. "Damn it." Ludwig spat as he kicked the car. Prussia, Kumajiro, and Russia all got out of the back seat to look at the damage and Italy got out of the car as well from the front.

"What on earth…?" Prussia started but was cut off when Italy yelped a few feet away from him.

"What is it Italy!" Germany ran over to him, Prussia and Russia turned around as well only to see Feli closely examining something on the ground. Germany, Russia, and Prussia all crouched down beside him and stared at what the Italian was pointing to. They looked at their tire tracks and quickly saw the problem.

"Ah! So someone deliberately tried to stop us!" Germany yelled as he looked at the barbed wire with sharp objects attached to it. "This was no accident! I bet Vash set these here on purpose just in case we ever did get to his house." Ludwig said as he sighed heavily. "Well we don't have any spare tires so I guess we'll have to walk from here." And after the German spoke, everyone got up and grabbed a few things out of the car and began trekking onward.

"Hey West, can you help me with this jacket? I can't get it on with one arm, bro." Prussia asked as the others were busy grabbing their things and putting on their coats and gloves.

"Ja, come here." Germany said and helped his brother zip up his coat and helped get his gloves on. A few minutes later, everyone was set to go again, and they were off.

"Well…at least there was a sign. So we know were going the right way." Prussia stated as he looked back towards the car.

"Yeah, but who's to say that Vash didn't just put that there, da?" Russia chimed in and everyone's face fell.

"Oh no! D-do you really think he would have done that?" Italy cried at the thought but Germany stayed stern-like.

'We'll he did put the barbed wire there so I guess it's possible, but who's to say? We don't even know if he was the one who put the barbed wire down in the first place…" Germany stated, and he was right. Who's to say that any of this was Switzerland's fault? Yes, it is highly-likely, but you never know.

The group walked for what seemed like forever, until it was way pasted mid-day now. If they had to guess, they'd say sometime around dinner, maybe 6 o'clock? Soon Italy's stomach growled.

"Ah, Germany, I'm soooo hungry…are we almost there? I could really use some pasta right now~" Italy asked Germany as they trudged up a hill on the side of the road, the snow getting thicker.

"It shouldn't be too far away…hopefully just over this hill. Hold on just a bit longer ok Italy." Ludwig said as he walked stride after tired stride up the hill and finally for the first time in what seemed like forever, Germany and everyone else was truly happy. Finally, the cabin was in sight, and all Ludwig wanted to do was cry. No, all everyone wanted to do was cry. It's been so long since they have had anything to feel happy about this was defiantly an improvement. .

"There, what did I tell you Italy, right over this hill." Germany half teased, half laughed as he spoke to his precious Italian.

"Ve~ were home! Come on guys let's go!" Italy happily shouted as the four of them, plus Kumajiro ran back the cabin in hope that everyone else was alright.

000000000000

Japan slowly walked out of Romano's room and down the hall towards the kitchen. First though, he wanted to make a quick stop by Spain's room to see if Romano and him were ok. Japan slowly opened the door to the Spaniards room only to see both asleep, Romano in a chair by the bed and Spain in the bed. Both looked peaceful as they laid there with hands connecting. Japan stood, tears forming in his eyes as he longed for Yao to be back so he could do this to him…but that would never happen.

"Ro-" Japan began but thought better of it and shut the door quietly. "I should let them sleep, they've been through a lot…" Kiku thought and continued down the hall until he finally got to the kitchen, went over to the instant coffee maker, and poured himself a glass. Kiku then proceeded over to the couch and sat down sipping at his coffee, Canada sleeping on the couch next to him. "_I wonder if he knows",_ Japan thought looking over toward the Canadian, "_about America…?" _Just then though, Matthew stirred and slowly woke up, stretching his arms out.

"Ah, good morning, Japan." Matthew said with a small yawn.

"Good morning, Canada,…but you know it's afternoon, actually it's past dinner time." Japan informed him pointing to the big windows. Matthew looked up and was temporally shocked. "Oh wow…I slept late. Anything new happen? Anyone else back yet besides Spain and Romano?" the quiet Canadian looked at the Japanese man and asked.

"Uh, yes, more people have returned and some died…" Japan said almost on the verge of tears again. Canada looked up confused for a split second at what he just heard.

"Dead? How can we die? What happened Japan!? Who's dead?" Matthew asked shocked by Japan's statement.

"Well, for one…Ch-C-China didn't make it. And well, America neither…but Finland's ok" Japan stated silently crying into his coffee.

'WHATTT!? A-America….my brother's DEAD!? B-but that's impossible! He-he can't die he has to be the annoying hero that makes everyone irritated and-and- it….cant…...be…I saw him…it was only for a second when I was with Sweden but…..he-he was looking for me and I-I don't remember much but- I saw him alive!" Matthew shouted out with tears falling down his face. "How? ...How did he die?" Canada asked through snot and tears, taking the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his face.

"I-I don't know…I just know that he and Finland are back and are in Tino's room right now with England." Kiku said trying to bury his face into his hands. Matthew was pissed, angry, sad, confused, and in denial, as he got up right away and ran down the hall.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Japan sharply rose to stop the Canadian before leaving, but it was too late. He already stormed off into Finland's room where there was much commotion already taking place. Japan exhaled and just let him be as he sat back down in his chair and started to drink his coffee once again. But as soon as he sat down Japan rose quickly back up and ran to the window.

Was that Italy running towards him? He set his cup of coffee down and wiped his eyes as though he just saw a ghost and looked again. It was ITALY! And Germany, Prussia, and even Russia too! Japan was so excited; he ran to the door and rushed out.

"ITALY!" the Japanese man shouted. The Italian screamed back, tears fluttering in his eyes as he finally ran into Japan and embraced him in a hug. Japan let him though not caring for a moment about his personal space. Normally Japan would freak out and push someone away that got too close, but right now at this moment Kiku let the Italian hug him. Japan wouldn't admit it but he really needed someone right now to lean on, and Italy came at the perfect timing. Before this, Japan felt like breaking down, and just shut himself away from the world for a while.

"JAPAN! I'm so happy to see you!~ How have you been? Where are the others? Is my brother back yet?" the Italian rumbled off tears of joy raining down his face as the others slowly approached behind him.

"Come, let us go inside and I can show you. Let's talk inside though, I have many things to tell you, and it's very chilly out here." Japan responded in his kind, usual way as he held the door open ushering for all of them to come in, and with that the group piled inside.

"Here, I'll get you something to warm you up" Kiku said as he walked into the kitchen and started pouring cups of coffee for everyone and came back with four cups of nice warm coffee.

All of them sipped at the warm drink and sighed, but a few seconds after that they noticed there was arguing and mumbling coming from a room down the hall.

"What's going on in there?" Gilbert asked looking down the hall towards Finland's room. Japan sighed and began his story,

"Well…a lot of things are happening in that room. First, you got all the Nordics in there, and Finland's paralyzed. Then you got England and Canada-" Russia looked up optimistically and blurted out, cutting off the Japanese man.

"Canada's here? He's safe?" Russia asked hopefully with eagerness in his eyes.

"Yes, Canada is here and safe. He was hit by the avalanche, but Sweden found him and carried him home, then went back out and looked for Finland." Japan informed the rest and he could see how happy Ivan got at the sound of those words.

"There, see Ivan, Matthew was alright this whole time." Germany took a step towards the big Russian man and patted his shoulder.

"Da... remind me to thank Sweden later. I'm just glad Matvey's ok. You see I found his stupid bear and his camera but not him and I began to worry greatly. But now that I know he's safe I think I shall go return these things to him" Russia said.

"No…not yet, I wouldn't go in that room if I were you, Russia." Japan abruptly said and Russia turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Why Japan? Is there something wrong with that room?" Italy asked, also looking up curiously.

"W-well…..There have been some deaths and-and I don't think it's a good thing to talk to Canada right now since his brother just died…" Japan sadly stated. And just like that everyone said in unison "WHAT?!" and now all were being nosy.

"Wait Kiku…are you saying that America is dead?" Germany inserted, and Japan just looked at the floor and slowly nodded.

"Hai, he is dead." And when the Japanese man spoke those words everyone in the room fell silent.

"America…..dead? B-but how? What happened?!" Italy bawled lightly shaking his Japanese friend. But Japan stood silent.

"Let us sit and I'll tell you." Japan said and with that everyone sat down on the couch as Japan began talking.

"Well, apparently from what I heard, Sweden, America, and Finland were all together when they woke up from the avalanche. America woke everyone up and they went looking for other missing people. Alfred refused to come back to the cabin without finding his brother Matthew so he and Finland went searching one way and Berwald the other." Japan stopped to take a quick sip of his coffee that he picked up earlier and paused to look at all the interested faces around him then continued again.

"Apparently there was some sort of argument between Finland and America after finding Canada's glasses. Finland said to come back and get help because it was getting dark and America refused to leave until he knew Mattie was safe. Berwald ended up finding Canada buried; his arm was the only thing left, and he pulled him out. To his surprise, he was still breathing so he lifted him on his back and ran back to the others. They saw each other for a split second before it happened."

Japan took yet another pause as Italy kept asking 'what, what, what happened?!' and Japan started up again. "They all heard something… It was an awful noise and before any of them could do anything, the ledge that Tino and Alfred were on snapped, and they fell off the side of the cliff. America landed harshly, but Finland landed on a ledge, fractured part of his lower spine, and rolled off towards the ground. When Finland awoke later he couldn't walk and America was dead…Tino came very close to dying and even his dog too, but Sweden came back with reinforcements: Denmark and Norway and they ended up finding them. But it was too late….. America was already dead, so they brought him back for a final burial. Finland was out cold but he just woke up not long ago, and that's all I know. I talked with Tino and Berwald earlier asking them what happened." Japan concluded and everyone's mouths were agape. Did they just hear that right?

"So what about my brother?" Italy asked a few minutes later.

"Oh…that. Well your brother, or Spain for that matter, aren't in any position to talk right now. Your brother is very sick and he should be resting. I'm no doctor but I think he has hypothermia. He was out in the cold way too long and has frostbite everywhere. You should have seen him though; he was a true hero." Japan complimented as Ludwig, Gilbert, and Feliciano were just staring at him.

"A hero, what's going on Japan?" Feli asked confused.

"Yeah, your brother saved Spain's life, Italy. Without Romano, Antonio would be dead. He's probably in the most pain out of everyone here, physically." Kiku emphasized as took another drink of his coffee and so did everyone else.

"Why? What happened to Toni?" Gilbert spoke out.

"Well apparently Turkey caught him and tortured him…that's about as much as I know about that and also the fact that Romano gave me this." Japan said as everyone just looked at him as he held out the piece of cloth.

"What is it?" Russia asked curious, "It looks kind of familiar."

"It's a piece of China's cloth…he's dead. China got attacked by either wolves or a bear…at least that's what Romano told me and he found his shredded body spread across the cave floor that they were staying in.

"What?! China's dead also? Oh no…" Italy cried as he thought about how much Japan truly cared for him. "I'm so sorry Japan…so Romano and Spain were attacked by Turkey and China got attacked by wolves or bears? That's awful…"

"That must be it!" Germany said as he pulled out Vash's cell phone. "Turkey called Switzerland when I was at his house and I forgot my memories. I was just starting to get it back when Turkey called complaining about Romano and Spain. I didn't know who they were at the time, but I finally figured it out! Turkey and Switzerland were working together to try and kill us all. They hate us for some reason. I finally get it now, but after Switzerland shot Lili and France then cracked the ice. And ended up killing France and later on I had him tied up, but he escaped and then killed himself. The only person left is Sadiq to talk to!" Germany boasted with a strong voice. Japan sat staring at him mouth ajar. "But Vash's phone died shortly after and I couldn't find a plug…I thought maybe you guys have one here so I brought it along."

_What? They were at Switzerland's house? He killed Lili and then killed himself? They were working together? They were on ice? France is dead?! What the hell had he missed!?_

"Whoa, wait what? France is dead? And Lili and Switzerland? Care to explain what all went down?" Japan insisted shocked at all the information he just heard.

"Here, I'll tell the story." Prussia said gloomy as everyone looked at him.

"No, Prussia, let me tell it. You've had a hard time." Italy opposed but Gilbert just shook his head.

"Japan deserves to know the full story, and you weren't there during part of it." Prussia said as he cleared his throat and began his story of death and anguish.

0000000000000000

Spain fluttered his eyelashes open to the sight of his cabin room. He cringed; his back ached and no matter what he did he just felt sore all over. He tried to move to see Romano better, but he was in too much pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, owww…" Spain huffed as he tried to reach back and fix the aching problem though, to no prevail. All the commotion and sudden movement woke Romano up as he tiredly wiped his eyes and coughed a little, wiping some of the mucus on his sleeve.

"What's with all the commotion, Antonio… I was having a nice dream for once." Lovino yawned as he slowly looked up at his partner. Toni sat looking over at his love with a bit of pain.

"Ah, I'm sorry love, it's just that my back is really hurting, and I have this stinging sensation over here by my thigh…" Antonio said as he tried his best to point to the spot on his thigh. "It's like no matter where I move my whole body hurts. And not just like hurt-hurts, but like stings-and-burns hurts… I'm actually surprised I got this far." The Spaniard expressed towards the Italian at his side. Romano looked up at him and frowned.

"What do you mean 'got this far' hmm?" Lovino asked irritated.

"Well, it's just that I'm falling apart here…I can't even feel half my body, and I am injured all over… d-don't get me wrong, I'm happy you saved me, but I just wish the pain would go away…" Spain whispered back still squirming and wincing at the painful little shocks he'd get.

"You'll get through it; you're a tough guy Antonio." Lovi reassured as calmly as he could feeling a little dizzy.

"But you see th-that's where you're wrong! I'm not strong…you're much stronger than I...I" Spain sniffled, "I-I just feel so useless, and I want to help…I mean I'm boss Spain right? So you should be able to count on me! But lately you can't….and I feel helpless."

"Spain I know that I can always count on you ok. It's just that lately we've both been off and not ourselves. Trust me, when you get better you'll be helpful again. And listen, I hurt too ok? It's not just you." Lovino said as best he could, looking up at Spain.

"Ok, ok I'll try my hardest to get better soon so I can take care of you and be there for you again when you need me. I just wish that this lash on my thigh wasn't so aggregated and burning right now!" Spain vexed out in irritation.

Well no duh you're hurting, have you seen your body lately? Look at you…did you think that whips were soft?" Romano added sarcastically leaning up a bit to look over at the spot on Antonio's thigh that he pointed to earlier. But as Lovino went to sit up he had this awful feeling conjure up in his stomach that eventually made him go into a coughing fit once again. This time though, more blood and mucus came out going all over the side of Spain's bed. The Spaniard on the bed was frightened as he tried to help his sickly lover, but Romano shook visibly and kept heaving and coughing up things that made him start to choke. He looked awfully pale and sick, as Toni looked closer trying to help.

"H-hey, Lovi? Lovi, are you ok? Do you need anything!?" Spain yelled out, fully aware that if he did need assistance he couldn't help him out. Romano just sat there clutching at his stomach and wheezing coughs out, barely able to breathe. Spain was looking more and more petrified by the second, trying his hardest to at least sit up and pat his back or hold him and comfort him and be there for him but he couldn't.

"L-Lovi, hold on! I'll call for someone!" Toni frantically choked out as he began to call out for help.

"HELP! IS ANYONE THERE-?!" Antonio called out but his voice was suffering enough lately, and he couldn't yell loudly. Antonio, scared that his love might not make it, tried again straining his voice with all hhis might, crying out. Thankfully this time people did hear him or something because just then Italy slammed open the door and ran in the room. Spain was temporarily shocked at the sight of Italy; he must have just gotten back, and what good timing. Italy took a couple seconds to see what was going on and was going to ask Spain, but he was crying too hard and looked way to scared, quickly Italy found out why as he saw his brother.

"Romano!" Italy shouted as he embraced his brother and tried to help stop the coughing and choking. After making his brother throw up the mucus he was choking on, Feliciano held onto Romano and turned him so they were facing each other. The vomit went all along the side of the bed as Lovino heaved and gasped, fear clearly visible in his eyes.

"Romano you're bleeding, and you have a fever…Why are you in here and not in bed? We have to get you back into your room!" Italy yelled as he looked at how awful Romano looked. "Japan" Italy harshly turned around and looked at him, "can you go get me a glass of water, please? Romano needs to clear his throat." And with that said, Japan hurriedly left the room and Italy took off his jacket and started wiping his brother's mouth off with his sleeve. Italy looked up at Spain and saw that he truly was petrified. All Toni could do was stare… as Romano coughed up a bit and caved in to his brother sobbing frightfully.

"F-Feli? Feli your back!?" he murmured looking up "...I-I'm not dreaming right? It's been so long, is that really you? Y-you saved me!…" Romano choked out through staggered breaths and coughing.

"Si, I'm back and I'm right here ok? Come on, we need to get you back to your room, and get you on the bed so you can get some good, proper sleep." The younger Italian brother expressed as he rubbed his brothers back trying to calm him.

"I…I can't. I can't leave Antonio, don't you get it? We been through a lot together and he's not safe. Look at him! I need to be here!" Romano tried to argue but Italy only shook his head.

"No, Romano. How is staying here going to make Spain better? Do you really think Spain wants to see you sick? No, he doesn't. You need to take some medicine and take a nice long siesta and by the time your awake you two should be fine." Feliciano told his fratello in a calming matter. But before Romano could say anything, Japan came back into the room with a glass of water, making Romano drink the liquid. Before long most of his bad coughing stopped and now it was just lightheadedness.

Spain took a deep breath and tried to lay back again knowing that Romano would be ok since his brothers taking care of him, but his body was in too much pain to do anything. He couldn't even wipe his tears away completely.

"Owww." Spain moaned and Italy looked up to completely see the Spaniard. His leg looked terrible and his body as well, but right now he had to get Romano to bed. He'd talk later with him to get the full story."

"H-hey Italy…" Spain finally voiced out as Italy turned to face him. "I'm glad you're back safely." Spain panted out as he just leaned up against the bedframe. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't take care of him for you…I-I feel so useless." Spain took another deep breath and cowered. "Just please, don't be hard on him, ok. He's been through a lot." The Spaniard whispered and Italy nodded.

"No, no, please don't think of yourself that way…you did more than enough, but now we have to take Romano to his room to lay down. We'll be right back to help you, ok?" Italy smiled as he propped up one arm of Romano's and grabbed under his arm pit as Japan grabbed the other side and walked him out of the room and into the hallway where they were met with Germany and Prussia.

"H-hey? Is he ok? Do you need any help?" Prussia asked seeing the look of worry on both Japan and Italy's face.

"No, we got Romano, but if you two could possibly help Spain. He's in pain right now that would be great. And also can you change his sheets? Romano threw up on them." Italy asked and that was enough said before Ludwig and Gilbert went into the room that Italy and the others just came out of.

Germany and Prussia entered the room to see the tattered Spaniard on the bed all sad and depressed looking; when suddenly Gilbert walked in. Spain immediately brightened up again looking over towards his best friend.

"Gil!" Spain tried to yell out, voice harsh and scratchy sounding, and Gilbert walked on over and took the vacant chair that Romano was in and sat down.

"Hey, buddy…what happened here?" Gilbert asked as Ludwig walked into the bathroom in the corner of the room and some clean sheets.

"Heh, d-don't worry about me. What happened to you?!" Spain said as he looked at Prussia's arm.

"Oh, this?" Prussia asked pointing to his arm as Spain nodded, "I got this when the avalanche pushed me away and I slammed my shoulder blade into a tree. It hurt, damn it!" Gilbert told his friend as he began to laugh.

"Oh, I see. Well at least you weren't whipped to death by a crazed Turkish man! Now talk about hurt that right there is the definition, ahaha" Spain said as both laughed like good old times.

"Oh man, I missed you guys! I was almost a goner you know. Romano had to carry me all the way back because I couldn't walk. Hey, where's Francis we gotta tell him our stories! He'll look at us and think were crazy huh?" Toni laughed but as soon as he said this he knew something was wrong by the look the flashed across Gilbert's face.

"N-no….don't tell me…" Antonio began as Gilbert tried to hide his tears, "h-he's not…dead is he?" Spain sullenly asked terrified for the answer that would come with this question. But Gilbert just sat there, not wanting to tell his best friend that their other best friend was dead. The three of them used to be inseparable you know…so how would he be able to tell him.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this Antonio…" Prussia began choking on the words, "but Francis is dead. He died in my arms. I-" He sobbed, "-there was n-n-nothing I could do…the ice was slippery and the water, oh my damn arm, everything I-I I just….." Gilbert couldn't finish as he saw the look of hurt upon Toni's face. Prussia started bawling as he put his good hand up to wipe his tears away. Spain just sat, unbelieving for a while until it finally hit him and he started crashing down.

"F-Francis is….dead? Our-" he gulped, "our best friend is dead?..." Spain wanted to pretend that all of this right now was just a horrible dream he'd had from eating all that Spanish food a couple days ago, but it wasn't. Just then tears streamed down Antonio's face freely now as he cried along with Prussia.

"Y-you mean we'll n-never be the bad touch trio anymore?" Toni sobbed and all Gilbert could think about was France's death replaying in his mind over and over again. The last words of his best friend.

"N-no we won't" was all Prussia could mutter back, and the two of them both went into denial as the thought of never hanging out again with all three of them.

"How did he die?" Spain whispered a few minutes later trying to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. But before Prussia could answer, Ludwig came back with some new clean sheets.

"Prussia, could you help me out here?" Germany asked as he walked over to one side of the bed and started grabbing the sheet together, Prussia on the other end. Within minutes the bed sheets were changed and they continued talking. Germany, after a while of talking, got up and went to go check on Italy.

"I'm going to check on Italy, Gil. Spain must rest soon, and you look a little tired too so maybe it might be a good idea for you to leave Spain be and let him sleep. You should come get some sleep too." The German said as he got up and pushed his chair back against the wall.

"Yeah…I do feel tired. I think I'll do just that! The awesome me needs his beauty sleep. Bye, Toni, I'll come check on you later, ok?" Gilbert said and Spain just nodded and tried to doze off, as the two left.

000000000000000

"You can't be serious? Do you really think it'll work?" Denmark whispered to Norway in the corner of Finland's room.

"I don't know for certain but it's always worth a try." Lukas responded back as the two of them gulped.

"So you really think it's possible to un-paralyze Tino? How though? Do you think it's possible to bring back the dead?" Denmark asked as they both looked over towards the now crying Canada, England and the dead American. Russia had also just entered the room and stood standing in the corner holding Canada's bear.

"Well you see, I've tried once to bring back my dead cat a couple of years ago and nothing worked…I really don't think it's possible to bring back the dead. Also if we mess up the transmutation terrible things could happen. We could accidently bring back the 'wrong thing' and chimeras could appear. And we don't want that! If I tried to bring back America then I would have to go into the spirit realm and try to find his lost soul and that could take years!" Norway exclaimed as the both of them looked back over towards Finland and Sweden. Finalnd was sitting up petting his sickly dog and talking to Sweden about something. "I did try and heal a broken arm one time and that worked so that's why I brought up Finland. He's alive you see, and because he has a broken bone we might be able to save him."

"How though? How do you plan to save him?" Mathias asked with curiosity.

"Well, I would need England to help me but with our combined magical powers we could do a spell and heal him." Lukas finished, and sighed.

"You really think Arthur's going to leave Alfred's side? He hasn't budged in the past hour man… getting him to get up and help out will be a difficult task" Denmark announced as both of them scanned over the room. Canada was now pleading with America to wake up, even though he knew he was dead. And Russia came over to the Canadian and pulled him into a hug trying to calm the usually quiet and outspoken man down. England sat on the floor still staring in disbelief, Iceland was over by the bed talking to Tino and Berwald as Norway and Denmark stood standing in the corner observing. It was a very interesting sight to see as the two Scandinavian countries observed all of this play out.

"Well, we'll wait a few more minutes, but eventually I'll have to talk to England." Norway advised talking to his Danish friend. Denmark though, sighed.

"Yeah…that'll be a fun talk…" Denmark exhaled as he readied himself for the events to come.

yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why it's called the present.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, I know that all of you are probably mad at me for making you wait 8 months for my last chapter and you know what you should be mad at me. I'm fully taking all the blame here so if you would like to write me hate mail that's fine. I would love it fr you to comment because reading your guy's comments are so much fun! Anyway I wanted to tell you why I was so late with this chapter...I have been SO UNBELIEVABLY BUSY that sometimes I'm shocked I get anything done. I got to college and have 6-7 classes a semester but on every other weekend I work at a campsite for disabled people. During the summer I work almost ever week. It's very hard to get anything done. I have a hard time sometimes just getting my homework done and homework comes before fanfiction sadly. Believe me I have thought about this ending for months saying to myself "I need to post this. My viewers will be pissed if I don't" and I hate to make you mad...So I just wanted to say I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY for making you wait so damn long for me...I do hope you enjoy this chapter it's extra long for you guys and I made endings for everyone. :) :D I have tried to write this fanfiction ending multiple times and the first time I was like halfway done and I erased it all because I wanted to take a different path. So, I do hope you like it and comment. Thanks for staying with me this long. It really means a lot. **

**LAST CHAPTER!**

About an hour passed and people were now starting to file in the lounge. Kiku, as well as others, were really starting to worry as to what will happen to them next. Japan sadly sipped at his tea and warmed up to the slowly burning fireplace. Gilbert and Ludwig just woke up from their nap and were both sitting next to each other on the couch trying to stretch out. Gilbert was just kind of lounging trying not to hurt his bad arm, and Ludwig was stretching towards the sky with a slight yawn. Ivan and Matthew were sitting on the couch opposite of the German brothers; Russia's hand was around the sad Canadians' shoulder trying to comfort him, while Kumajiro was in the kitchen eating a stray bag of potato chips. Iceland, Denmark, and Norway were standing by the front door, all three whispering back and forth to each other. Berwald leaned up against the hallway opening looking worried as England came into the room with glazed-over, red eyes. Honestly, it was probably the saddest anyone has ever seen England. And last was Feliciano, who left moments before to go check up on Romano.

"Ok, we should probably figure out what we're going to do for now…" Germany spoke up as everyone around the room slowly got quiet.

"Shouldn't we wait for Italy and the others?" Japan piped, looking up from drinking his tea.

"Well I don't think Feliciano will be back soon. He went to go check up on his brother…and who knows how long that'll take. I think we should just start, and when Feli gets back we'll just fill him in." Ludwig stated as everyone nodded and agreed.

0000000000000

Romano was asleep when Feliciano entered. He still looked sickly pale, but Feliciano had faith in his strong hearted brother. Italy came into the room and walked over towards a small bucket with a stray rag hanging down the side. He moved over, put the rag in the coldish water, and rung it out a little. He then proceeded in taking the old washcloth from Romano's forehead and replacing it with the new one. As the wash cloth made contact, Romano shivered slightly. Italy then pulled up a chair and sat down to talk to his brother.

"I heard you were a hero, fratello. Is this true? Japan told me that you saved big brother Spain. That you dragged him all the way here! That was very noble and brave on your part…still though, I wonder how you two came into the situation you are in now… I mean how did Antonio's body get like that? And his leg… " Italy shivered. "And how did you become so frail? Ve…I hope that soon you'll be better and be able to tell me all your heroic stories! Mine weren't as heroic as yours unfortunately…Mine were just…sad…and full of death. I also heard that you found China's body. Japan informed me…I-it's sad how one event can change everyone's lives. I'm sorry you had to see that but fratello…please…just-" Feliciano stated, dabbing his face for tears that started to form in his eyes. "-whatever you do, don't die on me. I-I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone. America's gone and so is France. Poor England has nobody left to comfort him…he's all alone now. A-and I know I have Germany and even Prussia and Japan. I have everybody that I most care about still with me, but if you leave me…I just won't be the same. It's selfish of me to say this but even though I still have many people that I care about okay and alive…I have no idea what I would ever do if I lost you! You're my brother, and as much as you hate me and I hate you sometimes, we're still brothers. We will always have each other and I-I just…please, wake up soon and feel better ok? T-That is all I wanted to say…" Italy wiped his sleeve across his eyes in an attempt of getting rid of the water streaming down them. He slowly kicked back his chair and stood up to leave when Feli felt a weak grab ahold of his wrist. He was momentarily shocked as he looked down and noticed his brother.

"Roma-" Italy started but was interjected by his older brother.

"Grazie, Feli…thank you for your comfort... I know I'm not in the best shape right now…" Romano started but a slight fit of coughs interrupted his sentence. "Not many of us are, but it makes me happy that you took the time to come sit and talk to me." Romano returned, soft-spoken and weak, but still alive and with a small smile tugging at his lips. As Feliciano turned to speak to his brother, Romano looked away from him, a lonely tear daring to fall. Feli got the point, and he got up to leave the room, stopping at the doorway as he looked back to his fratello.

"Anytime, Romano, anytime..." And with that, Italy left him a quick smile and quietly shut the door and headed back down the hall to the lounge where some commotion was being heard.

0000000000000

"Ok, now that everyone's here that is able to be, I have an announcement" Norway stated as he noticed Feliciano walking down the hallway and with that he cleared his throat as everyone perked up to listen.

"Ok, so I've been talking to Denmark lately and I think that it might be possible to un-paralyze Finland and possibly help others with broken bones. The only downside to this argument is the fact that I do not think it is possible to bring back the dead since that is considered dark magic." Norway said as he looked around the room and stopped at England.

"England, I know you've been through a lot, and I know you even study in the dark arts occasionally, but even you know deep down that there is no way to bring back America or anyone for that matter. You know probably better than me what's at stake when you do that." Lukas commented.

"You see" Norway focused his attention back to the whole room, "I told Mathais this already, but when I was younger I tried once to bring back my dead cat and nothing worked…I really don't think it's possible to bring back the dead…Also, if we mess up the transmutation, terrible things could happen. We could accidently bring back the 'wrong thing' and chimeras could appear. And we don't want that! What I brought back was indeed not my cat that I loved so much but some sort of monster and I had to kill it…If I tried to bring back America, or any of the others, then I would have to go into the spirit realm and try to find their lost soul and that could take days or even years! I know that you're all sad by the unfortunate deaths that have happened, and truly I am sorry and I wish, just as much as all of you that this didn't have to happen." Norway told the gang with a slight sadness in his eyes. "But the reason I told you about healing others is because I did try and heal a broken arm one time and that worked so that's why I brought up the point about healing broken bones and such. People like Tino, Gilbert, even Antonio and Romano…all of these people are alive you see, and because of what these people are, either broken bones or are sick, we might be able to save them!" Norway finished his speech as curious eyes glanced all around the room.

"You keep saying 'us' and 'we', why is that?" England questioned suddenly.

"Well, I said 'us' because I honestly don't think that my power alone will be enough, Arthur…plus I have never un-paralyzed someone before so it might take more energy than I'm used to."

"Who ever said that I would help you? Don't you get it? I don't really care anymore…now that Alfred's dead what hope do I have to hold onto. And let's just say that France can get on my nerves someti-" England stopped mid-sentence when he just then realized that Francis wasn't in the room.

"Oi, where is that French bastard anyway? Is he one of the ones hurt?" England questioned genuinely. But soon felt his stomach turn even more when he noticed the faces on all of the people in the room.

Something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Where is he?!" England muttered growing increasingly angry that not one person would talk.

"He's gone Arthur. We tried to save him, but he didn't last…he froze to death in a lake…we're really sorry for yet another loss." Ludwig sadly stated, knowing how hurt the British man must already be. For a while, nobody talked… everyone just sat there letting that last statement sink in.

"Oh…" England muttered after moments of silence. "I see, so Francis is dead? He was quite annoying, but as much as we fought, I never wanted him to die. And now you're saying that he is? Well, who do I have left to turn to? All my closest friends are dead…So tell me, Lukas, what reason could I possibly have for helping you!" Arthur suddenly spilled out angrily.

"Well like I said I can't do this alone and I- no…everyone here needs your help. I know that you lost two of the closest people to you! I know this…but help us and we can make sure that nobody else has to be lost ever again!" Norway described trying to bargain with the Brit. Everyone else around the room just stared at the two shouting back and forth.

"England, you're not the only one who has lost someone they care about! Kiku lost Yao and Matthew lost his brother! Antonio almost lost Romano, and Romano almost lost Antonio! This is not all about you! So please help us save those who are already here! What would Alfred say?!" The Norwegian man shouted as he pleaded with the British man. England sat in silence for a few minutes, all eyes on him and Lukas. The silence was heavy as everyone waited for England's answer of whether or not he would help heal the ones in need. Suddenly, Arthur stood and turned towards Lukas.

"…Fine, I'll help. I don't know what use I'll be since I used up a lot of magic helping Spain earlier…but I'll try my best. After all, it's what America would want." England said looking down to try to hide a few stray tears. Everyone in the room all seemed to take a sigh of relief at the sound of those words. Lukas smiled and said with great confidence:

"Any help at all would be great. Even if it is just a little bit. Thanks, Arthur."

00000000000000

When the two of them entered Finland's room, the memories of the last hour came back to Arthur as he skimmed across the room and focused on America lying on the couch. He stopped in the doorway and stared across the room as if he was suddenly in a trance. _Was he doing the right thing? Would Alfred really want this? _There were so many questions piling up as he walked over to the bed that he thought his head might explode. When Arthur got to the bed, he and Lukas saw Tino fast asleep with Hanatamago cuddled gently on his lap; Tino's hand lying on top of the little white dog. He looked more peaceful now, than he did an hour ago. The blood had been cleaned off and his face was washed. He just looked all-around better. Lukas walked around to the other side of the bed and cleared his throat.

"Arthur you know the healing spell right?"

Arthur blew out some breath that he was holding and nodded.

"Yeah, I know it, but it's going to take more than that to-" England stated but was cut off when Lukas handed him something…a book? Norway flipped it open to a marked page and pointed to the spell.

"Yes, I know…here, this is for you. It's a spell I've been working on. I brought some of my magic books with me to read in case I got bored and it's a good thing I did! I mean this spell isn't exactly for healing paralysis but it is a more advanced healing technique. It's a little more powerful than the spell you've been using. This spell takes a great deal of power, though, so you need a lot of energy." Norway looked at him from across the bed.

"Ok, I get it." The Englishman nodded as he took the book out of Lukas's hand and set it in between them. "Let's get this over with." He concurred.

"Ok, what we're going to be doing is, we need to focus as hard as we can on Tino's spine. Just picture a spine in your head and think about it snapped in half. What I need you to do is to picture putting the two bones back together and imagine a glue like substance oozing around the two bones back together fixing it. We need to think about this as we put both our hands out over Tino's stomach, bring them down, put the palms of our hands on his sides, and envision yourself pushing your power out into him. Does this make sense to you?" Lukas voiced out as he stared in England's direction.

"Yeah…I think so. I'll try my best." Arthur said and Norway looked relieved.

"Are you ready then? We may only get one chance…I'm not sure yet how this spell works." Lukas asked.

"Yes. Let's go." England declared and Lukas nodded.

"Alright, one, two, three, NOW!" Lukas shouted as both he and England raised their arms in an outstretched position over Finland's body and thought as hard as they could about what Norway described earlier. Both of them moved their hands from their sides and put them over atop of Finland, said the quick efficient lines out loud, and a yellowish orange glow emitted out of the fingertips of both men. The glow was warm and soft, it kind of felt like a cotton cloud surrounding their fingertips, but it also felt strangely harmful…like as if you failed a thundercloud would come and zap your fingers. It was an odd sensation to have…let's just hope it works.

After the first few minutes, the both of them lowered their hands to his sides and did what the book Norway had said. There was a strong force that seemed to be pulling their hands away from Finland, but they just had to try harder. England forced his hands down to Finland's sides as Lukas did the same. Finland and Hana shuffled a little in their sleep, every now and then quick little shocks would come across their faces, but other than that the healing seemed to be working!

00000000000000

Back in the lobby there was much commotion coming from all the chatting countries. Some were trying to lighten the mood while others looked deep in thought.

"They sure have been in there for a while" Italy said sitting on the couch next to Germany.

"Just give them some time and be patient Italy. It's only been about an hour." Germany said back.

Just then, Lukas and Arthur walked out of the door to Tino's room causing everyone to become instantly silent.

After a few moments of silence, and Berwald starting to sweat nervously…Gilbert was the first to speak up.

"Well…did it work?" Gilbert asked, knowing that, that was the same question going through everyone's mind.

"We won't know for sure until Tino wakes up." Lukas started "Though, I think it did work." He along with everyone else heaved a sigh of relief.

"You could work on my arm. You'll know for sure, and I'm awake so I could tell you if it worked?" Prussia asked wanting to get rid of this pain in his arm as Lukas looked at him sincerely.

"Actually that could work…but I don't know…we are both pretty tired and drained out of energy right now…but how about it, Arthur? Do you need a break, or do you want to see if your magic could help me with this too?" England listened as he sat in an armchair and huffed.

"Actually…I need a quick rest, maybe in a few minutes?" Arthur said with slight bags under his eyes from being so tired.

"Alright, I understand. Thanks for the offer, Prussia, but we are going to take a break. We'll let you know when were ready." Norway said as he took a seat across the room next to Denmark on one of the couches. Sweden came over to the couch just as Lukas sat down and asked "am I allowed in the room now?" to which Norway's stated that "yeah you are allowed in. Just try not to wake him, he needs rest." And with that Sweden went back over to Finland's room, opened the door and disappeared inside.

"Hey, you sure you are ok? You look a little tired. Why don't you go take a nap in your bedroom? I can come and wake you up in about a half hour to hour or so?" Mathias leaned over and asked his Norwegian friend.

"Naw, its ok I think I might just take a nap here. The commotion doesn't bother me much and I want to be here if anything happens where someone might need me.

"Ok, I'll move so you can lie down." Denmark said as he moved to get up.

"What? Oh, um, ok thanks I guess, but you know…your leg makes a really good pillow." Norway smiled as he made a quick yawn.

"Oh? Well, I guess I'll stay here then." Denmark smiled and Norway laid down and closed his eyes for a quick nap.

But after about 20 minutes or so naps weren't looking to be in his or England's favor, when Sweden came running into the lounge huffing.

"It's Tino…he's awake and stirring!" Berwald shouted as England and Norway looked up a tad drowsy. The three of them rushed back into Finland's room to await the news.

The three of them entered the room and quietly approached the bed where the Finnish man laid.

"H-hey Tino. How do you feel?" Lukas asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Hey Lukas, Berwald, Arthur…I still feel a little stiff at the moment…but I also feel a tad different somehow." Finland replied as his gaze went down to his legs and he tried to prop up on his elbows.

"Whoa, don't move so fast. We tried to help your legs so you might be feeling a little dizzy or weird for a while." England cautioned and Finland just nodded.

"Wow that's neat. Thank you so much for trying to heal me!" Tino smiled and everyone just felt happiness spread through them.

"Can you feel your legs, Tino?" Berwald asked in the softest tone. Finland tried to wiggle his toes but nothing…he felt a tad sad as he tried again with a little more strength but still nothing…something did feel different about him, but what was it? He tried one last time with a lot more might and this time prevailed! He got a few of his toes to wiggle! Oh man, was he excited, as a wide smile grew across his face and he giggled happily!

"I feel it! I can feel my toes!" Everyone in the room just cried out in happy tears, so relieved to see something good come out of this mess. Tino tried to swing his legs across the bed and get up, but he wasn't ready for that yet and ended up making himself a tad dizzy.

"Calm down there, tiger. You will feel pretty weak for the next couple hours…maybe even days. Just don't strain yourself too hard, okay?" England warned almost out of breath.

"Mh" Finland smiled as he grew fascinated with wiggling his toes around like a little child.

"We are going to head back into the lobby to tell everyone the good news!" Lukas eagerly said as he then looked over towards Sweden "you can stay here all you like, just make sure he doesn't try anything too strenuous." Norway smiled and winked as Berwald quickly blushed. "Wha-?" but before he could say anything else Lukas and Arthur left the room.

Not long after Lukas and Arthur went into the room them came out, everyone's hair was on edge.

"Well…?" Italy started but cut himself off when he saw both men smiling.

"We did it! Finland is healed!" Lukas announced and everyone cheered that finally something good happened. Everyone seemed to be cheering and all happy that they almost didn't realize the noise coming from a back room. Everyone stopped cheering for a second to listen to the noise that was coming from one of the back rooms.

"What's that sound?..." Feliciano asked looking towards Ludwig and the others.

"It kind of sounds like music? And iPod maybe? Or a phone?" Gilbert said and suddenly Arthur burst out saying "I know that tune!...That's America's stupid ringtone on his phone!" The Brit excited yelled out.

"But I thought the service was down...?" Italy questioned to himself. "But then again I was using the old cord phone by the kitchen when I tried to call that taxi a few days ago. Did they fix the lines already or is this some sort of miracle?" Feli and everyone else all looked at each other in shock for a few seconds until Gilbert blurted out,

"WELL SOMEONE GO GET THE DAMN PHONE BEFORE WHOEVER THAT IS HANGS UP AND WE'RE STUCK HERE FOR GOOD!"

Nobody thought of that until Gilbert shouted, and at that moment, England ran down the hall to his and Alfred's room, and he dove across the bed and grabbed America's phone on the nightstand.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Arthur said practically out of breath. At first, there was nothing and England started to walk back down the hall. He kept repeating asking "Who's there" or "Hello, can you help me?!" but no one answered…Just when he was about to hang up though, he heard a small voice…

"E…ngl..and?" it sounded kind of like America? But how…?

"Hello America? Are you there?!" Arthur yelled once again now returning back to the room where everyone stood anxiously waiting. Britain put the phone on speaker and began fumbling around with the electronic.

"I swear, I hear America's voice…but now I know for sure that I'm going crazy…" England said listening to the phone.

"Many people always think they're going crazy after a loved one dies…it's as if they come back to haunt you sometimes. I was in the kitchen earlier and I thought I heard Yao…but when I turned around, no one was there." Japan explained.

"…" there was the dial tone again? No one was there…Then again, the phone burst out loud with that same stupid ringtone and this time England clicked answer faster than anyone in the room.

"Hello?" the Brit said into the speaker.

"FUCKING…fuck, fucking, fuck…Bitch" The unknown voice spoke!

"HEY, I KNOW THAT VOICE!" Canada called out from the other side of the room. "That's Tony, America's alien friend!"

"Fucking, bitch…" Tony signaled from the other side of the phone.

"Tony, please its Matthew, can you please help us out!? Were all trapped in a cabin in Switzerland at a Ski resort and Alfred's dead…We need a doctor. Some of us are in bad shape, and we need one soon! I know you don't know us very well, but America needs your help. Please save us!" Canada yelled across the room to the phone. Everyone in the room just sat in silence as a weird clicking noise came and then nothing. There were angry sighs and groans forming around the phone.

"I knew he was good for nothing" England sighed disappointedly. "Won't even help out his master's friends…" But as soon as he finished saying this statement the clicking noise came back and what happened next shocked nearly every single person in the room. As everyone huddled around the phone, a voice suddenly appeared from the other end of the line.

"112 what's your emergency?" a voice called out, and as they all heard this voice almost everyone wanted to just break down and cry. _They were finally going to be saved!_ Italy and Japan started crying as England handed the phone to Germany since he wasn't so good on the accent, he talked to the emergency people telling them all about their situation that they're in, how many people they had, and the fact that they were all at the Ski resort in Switzerland. They needed an ambulance right away, and they needed doctors. The lady on the other end sent out a signal for where the phone was at, got the coordinates to a GPS, and told the men behind her that they needed to fly a couple helicopters out to this residence, since the roads are caved in. The lady came back, told the group that they should be there shortly, and ended the call.

Germany looked around the room after the called ended and was glad to see that he wasn't the only one sheading at least a few tears. They were getting saved…saved…finally they could get out of there. No more casualties…home.

Russia then turned to Canada and smiled.

"Thank you, Matvey…without you talking some sense into Tony we might have never got out of here." And with that everyone agreed and Canada thought his heart might explode with bliss. "Oh, I-it was nothing," ^.^ Mattie smiled and then noticed the camera on the floor by the couch and picked it up. "Oh the camera…" Canada said as he picked it up and opened up the case. The tape was still in it… "I wonder if it still works?" Mattie thought as he took the tape out and opened up the cabinet that the T.V. was sitting on. Sure enough inside the cabinet were the VCR tapes that help Video Camera recorders. "How did these get here?" Matthew asked and Gilbert just smiled.

"Well you see when I let you borrow my camera I grabbed a few blank tapes from home and brought them here knowing that I'd want to watch these home videos later." Prussia described and Matthew just slid the tape into the VCR and rewinded it to the beginning. At first the video camera was tilted down and looking all around the room at peoples blurry faces until finally Prussia's voice spoke up and the camera slowly got more in focus. _"I mean someone needs to record this. I need a video of everyone falling over later in in life."_ And then more blurs came until Romano spoke up and his voice was heard. _"So what you mean you want an hour long video of you failing at life?" _Then a hoard of laughter was heard on the video and in real life too. People all around were crying. Gilbert looked around astonished that so many people thought that was funny…the next part was a screen looking at Matthew's feet, and all you could hear in the background was Ivan talking. Eventually Mattie turned the camera around and asked _"Is this even on?"_ and everyone in the room laughed.

"Can't even record right can you, Matthew? Kesesese" Gilbert said as Canada looked over to him and replied "My camera skills were better than your snowboarding" and Mathias suddenly yelled out "OHHHH BURN!" and everyone began laughing again. It was a bittersweet moment. There were parts with America on it and others where Japan and China were talking. There was even a moment where Canada went over to Kiku and Yao and said "Smile and wave," and both Asian men smiled and waved at the camera. There were happy moments and sad but by the end of the tape everything started shaking after many loud noises were heard and the camera's screen stopped being in color and the screen kept going from black to white and eventually the tape stopped. After the tape was over everyone seemed to be crying. Italy was the first to get up.

"I'm going to go tell Romano the good news! We can finally get out of here" and after that he left and everyone went back to their rooms and started packing their things.

0000000000

Feliciano walked into his brother's room to see Romano tossing and turning slightly in his sleep. Italy walked over to feel his brother's forehead only to be taken aback by how hot it was.

"Hold in there Romano the ambulance is coming soon and then you'll have plenty of medicine and will feel much better!" the Italian said soothingly to his older brother. '

"I'll stay her with you till the end. Don't worry fratello."

0000000000

About 45 minutes later a loud rumbling noise was heard outside and Ludwig, Gilbert, Matthew, Kiku, Mathais, and Lukas all ran out to the lounge to see three emergency helicopters on the lawn right in front of them. Matthew knew that they were finally going to be saved, and before he forgot took the VCR tape and camera with him and put it in his bag. It's something very dear to him and also his last memories of his brother Alfred.

The others hurriedly opened the door to the three medics with stretchers that were running inside and Mathais led one to Tino's room while Kiku and Ludwig both led one to Romano's room and the other to Antonio's room. One other co-pilot stayed back got all the other people who weren't hurt or badly injured into the second and third helicopters and the others that were injured into the first helicopter.

0000000000

As Ludwig led the doctor into the first room with Antonio in it, the doctor sighed and asked Ludwig to help pick him up and put him on the stretcher.

"What happened here?" the doctor asked while looking down at Spain.

"Long story…I'll tell you later." Germany responded back as the two of them carried Spain out into the first helicopter.

"I wonder how you made it this far. Your friends must be very strong, especially this one," the medic said looking down for a brief second.

"I'm not sure how we've survived either…we've gone through a lot. We are all just tired and want to go home…" Ludwig stated as he help Spain up onto the helicopter.

0000000000

Kiku led the medic down the hall to the room across from the one the other medic just came out of, and when the door opened Italy just sat up and stared.

"The medic is here, your brother will be fine now, Feli," Japan said.

"Great!" Italy sighed in relief. I want to ride with him in the helicopter. I want to be there for him when he wakes up. Please sir." Italy argued as the doctor just brought the stretcher over to the bed.

"You can help, but you'll be more of assistance if you were to help me lift him onto the stretcher. I don't know how much room we'll have on our helicopter though-"

"PLEASE! Let me ride with him to the hospital…please, he's my brother sir…" Feli pleaded and the doctor just gave up.

"Fine, you can tag along if there's enough space." That was more than enough to make the young Italian happy.

"Oh thank you so much! I'll tell you as much as I can about what happened to him," Italy said as he helped grab Romano and set him on the stretcher. Romano winced and breathed out heavily.

"He has a very bad cough and his temperature is too high. I did all I could to bring it down, but we need more medicine that we just don't have here," Japan stated to the doctor now walking out of the doorway.

"Okay, thanks for the info. We'll see to it that he gets help."

000000000000

The last doctor walked into Tino's room, and Sweden was a little confused.

"Who are you?" the Swedish man inquired.

"I'm the doctor that's going to be helping this young man here." The medic said and walked all the way in with a stretcher, but stopped halfway noticing a man sitting on a couch with another man lying down.

"Does he need medical treatment too?" The doctor asked, but England just shrugged.

"Heh, I wish…but no sir…he's dead. I want to take him back home to his family in America." England said while a tear fell down his cheek.

"I see, I will make sure the body stays in pristine condition, and as for you," the doctor said looking over at the Finnish man, "I need you to get on this stretcher, please," Finland nodded. Berwald helped him up onto the stretcher, and off they went.

A few minutes later the same doctor came back in with another stretcher and asked Arthur to help him get this man onto the stretcher. Then off they went to the hospital.

00000000000

In helicopter one was Spain, Romano, Italy, Finland, and Sweden. In helicopter two was Germany, Prussia, Iceland, England, and America, and in helicopter three was Canada, Russia, Japan, Norway, and Denmark.

During the helicopter ride Germany leaned over to talk to one of the flight officers.

"Just so you know there is a convicted Turkish criminal in a police station not too far from here."

"What?" a man answered back.

"Somewhere not too far from here is some sort of police station?" Germany hinted and the officer looked as though he was thinking.

"A police Station you say? Hmmm the closest one I know closed down about 8 years ago."

"That's the one! There is a man there named Sadiq and he's a runaway Turkish criminal. Catch him and bring him to the station. He was the one who hurt that Spanish man I helped carry out earlier and he's also behind one of the many reasons the other Italian brother is sick. He's hurt too many people to be kept running free." Germany said with all certainty.

"Ok sir thank you for your information. I will notify the others immediately" the police officer said and proceeded to turn on his radio and call another member and tell him all the details that Germany just told him.

0000000000

It was now time to finally say goodbye to the Ski resort and on to the Hospital. It was kind of sad to leave but still even though it wasn't how America planned everyone still bonded more during this trip than ever before and that's defiantly something to be thankful for!

**0000 ****Epilogue**** 0000**

0000000000000

Spain and Romano's Epilogue

Spain fluttered his eyes open to a smallish room with white walls. He tried his hardest to sit up and succeeded for once. He then saw a window in the corner that was letting sunlight making the room feel oddly warm. He looked down at his body and saw all the bandages wrapped around him and that his leg was up in some sort of brace. Pain was still surrounding his body but he felt much better than he did the last time he was awake. _When was that? He wondered how may days he's been in this room and if Romano was ok?_ Suddenly the door opened a crack and a beautiful young nurse walked in. She looked happy to see that he was awake then walked over closer to the bed.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. she said happily, but her accent was still thick and hard to understand.

"Where am I? How long have I been here? Where are my friends at? Wheres Romano?!" The nurse just chuckled and said to "calm down"

"This is your fourth day in the hospital. Most of your friends already went back home, though some of them came up and check on you every day. One of which is very persistent." She smiled with a wink.

"You can come in now" she voiced over to the door. The door then opened all the way reviling Romano standing in the door way, sunlight hitting him.

"Hey" Lovino said as he walked over towards the bed. He then turned to the nurse and asked "can I have some privacy with him for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing I'll be back in a few minutes" and with that she left.

"You sure know how to scare me don't you Antonio…" but before Lovi could even go on Spain started crying.

"Oi bastardo why are you crying I'm fine now. See?" Romano insisted as he gestured to himself.

"Romano…I was so scared that I would lose you…when did you start feeling better?" Spain spoke softly with a muffled voice.

"I got out yesterday, these antibiotics really work. But for a while there I could have been a goner. I was scared too but then I thought to myself that without me, you would just become a useless bum and I needed to survive if you or Feli were going to go anywhere in life. Haha" Romano laughed and Toni had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"So I hear you've come to check on my quiet a lot? I just want to go home…do you know when they can let me out?" Spain asked and Romano just shrugged.

"Not sure. Your leg is pretty bad and they say that you'll either have to be on crutches or sit in a wheel chair for at least a month, possibly two. Looks like I'll have to take care of you." Romano smiled and pulled out a wheelchair from the corner of the room. One of which Spain didn't even notice was there.

"Come on Toni, let's go home" Lovino smiled a bright and warm smile, and then reached his hand out.

"Yes, I would like that very much Lovi, let's go home together!~" and with that Spain reached out one of his hands and grabbed hold of Romano's outstretched one.

000000000000

Nordic Epilogue

Finland ran around the backyard with Hana playfully in the snow as Berwald cooked lunch in their kitchen. He watched his adorable wife whose so full of life jump around excitedly with their dog and just then the doorbell rand and Sweden opened the door to Denmark, Norway's and Iceland's face, all of which had gifts. It was time for their Scandinavian Christmas party.

Berwald yelled out the door for Tino to come in and the small Finnish country came running.

"Ah hi guys how have you been? Ice how's your hand?" Finland asked a tad out of breath as he reached the door.

"Hi Tino! We've just been busy like crazy with holiday things." Denmark complained "but it's still good"

"My hands almost all better it seems, so that's good." Iceland said

"How about you?" Lukas asked

"I've been so happy with my legs lately~ now that I can walk again that is. It's so strange though…it's like as if the last couple days never happened…I really wonder about the others. Anyone want to get in my Santa Sleigh and check up on them? Haha" Finland chucked as Mathais excitedly yelled out. "COME ON LETS GO! I've always wanted to ride in your sleigh" and with that all the Nordics climbed in Finland's sleigh and Hanatamago jumped up too for the ride, then off they went into the sky for a little cruise around the world.

0000000000

England's Epilouge

"Today is cold…Just like the last couple days before…why does my heart ache so much without you here America?" England sighed as he sat next to America's Grave, and set another flower down atop it. Alfred's grave was by far the most decorated in the cemetery. Each day for the last week England has come and sat down in the same spot and just talked to the headstone as if America would just jump right out saying "hey dude why are you crying that's sooooo lame Arthur." England sighed again as he got up from his spot. "Goodbye America" he sadly said as he left.

The next day he walked through a cemetery in France, looking for Francis's tombstone. Finally he found it but much to his dismay it was bare and cold.

"This is not how Francis's grave should look…where's all the sex toys and flowers, where his personality…it's as if he's wiped off the planet Earth and no one cares…" England sadly said as he set down a bouquet of France's favorite flower, the red rose. "Goodbye friend. I will miss you as well." Arthur said walking out of the cemetery with tears in his eyes.

00000000000

Japans Epilogue

Japan sat through another countless boring meeting with his government and China's. Things were not looking too well for the poor Japanese man…all he wanted was to scream internally and get the hell out of that room before another thing reminded him of Yao. He was sad…so sad, Kiku got up from the meeting and Walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked one of the Workers for the Japanese government.

"I just need some fresh air" replied the Japanese man.

"Well the meetings not over so get back here" the Japanese man grumbled then apologized to the Chinese officials for Kiku being so rude.

"No. I don't care for this meeting therefore I am leaving." And so Kiku left and did not return but instead packed up some things and headed over to China to pay some respects to his dearly beloved friend who departed too soon…Japan arrived in China hours later and held out a map of the town that Yao was supposed to be buried in. Finally after what seemed like forever, he found it and went to pay his respects to Yao. He sat down next to his lovers grave and set down a bouquet of flowers and prayed.

0000000000

Prussia's Epilogue

"Ahh much better" Gilbert said as he rolled his shoulder blade in a circle. "My shoulders almost fully healed, now I can go drive to Toni's house to see how he's doing." Prussia packed a few things then took off from his house and drove down to Spain. Once there he knocked on Antonio's door and he heard Spain call cheerfully from somewhere in the house to "come in". He opened the door to see Antonio on the couch watching a movie and Lovino asleep next to him, head leaning on his lap.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Prussia asked coming into the house and setting his bag down by the front door and shutting it.

"Oh, the same as the last few days…not much different. I still hurt but I think-well hope-that it's getting better."

"Well that's good. At least you are not hurting as bad as before. How's Romano been feeling?" Prussia asked sitting in an arm chair.

"He's had a few coughs here and there but he's doing much better than he was last week. Wow can you believe it? It's already been a two weeks since we were saved…almost three...and I can still feel the pain of those days." Spain identified.

"Yeah I know. My arm just healed this morning. I finally don't feel much pain anymore." Prussia grinned and Spain just smiled

"Well don't push yourself Gil. Why don't you just stay here for a few days. I'm sure Lovi will be fine with it if I talk to him." Antonio asked and Gilbert just shrugged.

"I don't know man. I don't want to intrude…"

"It's fine. I insist it." Spain smiled, and well who could say no to that smile?

00000000000

Italy and Germany's Epilogue

"So" Italy began "Gilbert told me that you had feelings for me?" Feli started a conversation as Italy and Germany ate breakfast together.

"Wha- oh ummmm yeah I-uh" Germany started jumbling over his words.

"If you liked me so much then why did you say so many mean things about me?" Italy asked, curious yet still a tad angry.

"I well…you see me and Japan were comparing you and we talked about how bad you are at so many things but even though your bad at all these things, we still love you. I mean yes Italy you make me angry as all get out but somehow I find it oddly charming. I feel oddly warm around you. It confuses me, I always though love wasn't for me and that all I needed was a notepad and a pencil. I've always been one for rules, to do what I must to survive. I never would have thought love was one of those necessities. But then I realized that without you my life is boring."

Italy stopped eating and just stared at Germany.

"D-do you really mean that Ludwig?"

"I do Feliciano. I love you, and I always have."

"You do…?" Feli pauses to sniffle and continue on "I have always loved you too! Why do you think I'm always over here…I love being with you!"

At that moment Italy stood up and ran over to Germany taking him into a hug.

"I love you too Ludwig. Please don't ever leave me?"

"Ja, I won't. But breakfast is over and you know what that means Italy."

Italy gulped

"It's time for training!" Germany announced

0000000000000

Canada and Russia's Epilogue

It's been a few days since Matthew has returned home and he still couldn't believe everything that has happened. Suddenly though, there was a knock on Matthews front door. The Canadian man slowly stood up from the couch he was relaxing in and opened the door.

"Ivan!? What are you doing all the way over here?"

"I just wanted to know if you would like some company. I am not doing much and I knew that you'd be sad after everything you've been through so I was thinking that I could stop by and cheer you up." Russia smiled as he showed Matthew a bag with a few comedy movies.

"Wanna watch some movies with me?" Ivan asked as Canada opened the door wider and let in the Russian man.

"I'll go make some popcorn. Would you like anything to drink?" Mattie asked as Russia yelled out "Got any vodka?" and Matthew laughed. You know I actually do have one bottle…I've never tried it before though. Maybe today's a good day to try something new. We'll split one." And with that Mattie walking into the kitchen and began preparing meals.


End file.
